Changes
by lizardwriter
Summary: Katie runs into Effy a few months after head met rock, and it's not like she expects. Series 3 spoilers. pairing: katie/effy with some emily/naomi, also naomi/katie friendship, Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

_No fucking way!_ There was just no way that that could be Effy Stonem sitting in her park. The park near her house where her twat little brother played his football games every Saturday. The park where she and Freddie had had their first kiss. The same wanker Freddie who'd shown up at her house last night and informed her rather sheepishly that he was with Effy now and he hoped that there wouldn't be any hard feelings. Fuck him! How could there fucking not be hard feelings? He had fucked Effy while he was dating her, after Effy had fucking hit her over the head with a rock and left her to die!!! Effy belonged in jail, not dating Freddie!

Katie felt rage bubbling over inside her. _Right,_ she thought, _I'll deal with her then._ In truth she'd almost been looking forward to this confrontation; looking forward to getting even a bit. She marched confidently towards the bench that Effy was sitting at. She was facing away and definitely hadn't noticed the oncoming wrath that was about to be showered down on her. Katie wasn't sure if she wanted to punch her or yell at her first. Maybe both. She was only about a metre away when Effy finally looked up, lone tear trailing down her face, looking, for the first time that Katie could remember, small and insecure. Katie felt the wind go out of her sails and she plopped down on the bench next to Effy. "Fuck!" was all she could think of to say.

Effy nodded, not saying a word, just looking down and away. They sat in silence, Katie trying desperately to remember all of the reasons that she wanted to beat Effy to a bloody pulp, but being stopped by the look of despair on the brunette's face.

"I'm sorry," Effy mumbled after a while, so faint that Katie had to strain her ears to hear it.

"You should be," Katie glowered, but her heart was only half in it.

"I am. I fuck up. It's just what I do," Effy's voice sounded miserable. "I don't mean to. It just always happens."

"No shit!" Katie replied. "So you're with Freddie now?" she murmured after a pause.

Effy shrugged.

"Well he seems to think you are. And you seemed to want him enough when you hit me over the head," Katie pointed out, tone harsh because Effy's nonchalance at that had annoyed her, had reminded her that she wished Effy would just fall off the face of the Earth.

"Did you ever think that you really wanted something…Like really had to have it, then you got it and it wasn't what you expected? It turned out it wasn't what you were really looking for all along?" Effy asked, gazing out at nothing in particular.

"Yes," Katie replied, much to Effy's surprise. Effy looked at her, finally, and Katie saw sadness, unmasked in Effy's normally stoic expression. "So Freddie…He's not what you're looking for?"

Effy shrugged again, turning away, unable to keep Katie's gaze.

"I thought you were in love with him," Katie grumbled.

Effy nodded. "So did I."

"So why does he think you're together then?" Katie asked.

"I haven't told him we're not," Effy replied simply.

"So you're still fucking him then," Katie concluded.

Effy nodded. "I fuck things up and I fuck people. It's all I'm good at."

"Have you ever considered trying to form a relationship before jumping into bed with someone?" Katie suggested.

Effy shook her head no. "That's not very me, now. Is it?" A small half smile that reminded Katie of the Effy she knew graced Effy's face, but only for a second.

"Maybe you should try to change. Doesn't seem like you're especially happy as you," Katie commented.

"I wouldn't know how to start," Effy admitted, surprising herself with her candour.

Katie found she could relate to that too. When she'd found out that Emily was gay, all she'd wanted was for things to stay the same, to not lose her control over her sister, to not lose her love, to just not lose her in general, so she'd continued pretending that Emily wasn't gay. She'd lied to everyone and to herself, but she'd been miserable and worse, she'd made Emily miserable in the process. She hadn't known how to change, but Emily had helped her. Naomi too, even, not that Katie'd been very cooperative about letting her help. Maybe Effy just needed someone to help her. Katie said as much.

Effy laughed, a hollow, dry, laugh. "Who would do that? The boys just want to fuck me. Or think that they love me, which is worse. I don't even know why! Why do they want me? Ok, I'm hot, but why do they think they love me? I'm not worth it! It's fucking ridiculous!"

Katie shrugged. "They obviously think you're worth it." She felt a small stab of pain at that, because she had liked Freddie. Not loved him, but liked him a lot, and he had genuinely hurt her by choosing Effy over her.

Effy shook her head. "Doesn't matter. None of them would help me change. None of them can think with anything other than their cocks half the time. It's not like I have any friends."

"What about Pandora?" Katie asked.

Effy shrugged. "We're not as close as we used to be. She hasn't taken my calls in a month. Besides, she's busy with Thomas now that they've made a fresh start."

Katie considered the other options for a minute. JJ, Freddie, and Cook were clearly eliminated automatically. Emily...Well, Emily had definitely not forgiven Effy for hitting Katie over the head, and besides she and Naomi seemed off in their own lovey-dovey world more often than not these days. That left Katie, and really? Seriously? Like that was going to fucking happen. Effy was fucking lucky that she hadn't been punched yet. Katie did not forgive so easily.

"Let's face it. I fucked everything up by fucking you over. I screwed myself out of the only real friends I've ever had besides my brother," Effy murmured, and again Katie couldn't help thinking that she seemed so...small and timid and...breakable.

Katie found herself wanting to put a comforting arm around the brunette, but she stopped herself. What was she thinking, for fuck's sake? Effy had left her for dead a few short months ago! "Yeah, you did," Katie finally agreed.

"I'm sorry. I really am," Effy turned to face Katie again, staring her in the eyes for a second before averting her gaze, flinching as if Katie's eyes were burning her just by looking at her. Katie, who'd never been overly sure if Effy meant what she said, was positive about the sincerity behind the apology.

"Yeah, well...Just don't fucking do it again! You fucking owe me!" Katie grumbled.

"I do," Effy agreed softly, before standing quickly. "Sorry. I should go." She left without giving Katie a chance to respond. Katie stared after her dumbfounded. How had that just happened? How had she gone from wanting to kill Effy to practically fucking comforting her? And then...What the fuck had just happened? Katie felt her anger returning, now that Effy wasn't in front of her looking pathetic anymore. What the fuck was Effy playing at? Why had she even been at that park? Was she waiting for Katie? Hoping to see her? Did she just want to apologise so that she could feel better? Katie shouldn't have given her the opportunity! For fuck's sake, Effy didn't deserve to feel better! She'd stolen Katie's boyfriend, apparently didn't even want him anymore, and she'd hit her over the head with a fucking rock, knocking her unconscious! The marks had taken over a month to heal and fade! She still had a scar from where she'd had stitches! She should have just given Effy a fucking piece of her mind and stormed off! Fuck Effy and her magical powers of drawing people to her! _I am not going to be sucked in by her!_ Katie swore to herself. She stood and marched off down the street, still fuming. _Fucking, Effy Stonem!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been going to ignore her. She had been going to avoid her even. She didn't want to see her again in case the pathetic imitation of a girl from the park had vanished and had been replaced again by the piercing blue eyes and the smug smirk that made Katie really want to resort to violence. She had wanted to hate her again. A week later though and Katie was still rolling their conversation over and over in her head, still trying to understand it completely, dissecting small portions of it, looking for the Effy that she loved to hate in the conversation. She just couldn't find her though, and Katie felt her rage continue to numb, to subside, to flow out of her. It had been with her for two months now so constantly that she felt almost incomplete without it.

"What is with you?" Emily asked, taking a seat on her sister's bed.

"Nothing," Katie sighed. "Why are you here anyway? Aren't you going out with Naomi?"

"We're going to a club in a bit, yeah," Emily replied, not budging from her sister's side. "Want to come?"

"And be a fucking third wheel?" Katie growled. "No thanks."

"See? Now I know something's wrong, because you've been so much better about being nice recently, and now you're back to being a bitch," Emily scowled, but she still didn't move.

"If I'm such a bitch, why do you want me to come out then?" Katie retorted.

"Katie..." Emily pleaded a bit, because she really didn't want to fight with her sister. "Please just come out. We'll have fun. It's not like Naomi and I will be off snogging in the corner all night, leaving you stranded. Please, just come out with us!"

Katie sighed. Emily was right. Emily and Naomi were really good about including her. They made a clear concerted effort to not act too much like a couple around her. She appreciated it too. "Fine," she replied.

Emily smiled at her, and it was a genuine smile. Katie felt a little sheepish then. After all of the crap she'd pulled at the beginning of Emily and Naomi's relationship, her sister had still managed to forgive her, to want to be her friend, to want to spend time with her, to still be her twin in only a marginally different way. Emily was less of her shadow now. Katie had lost her control over her. To Katie's surprise, she didn't miss it as much as she'd thought she would and their relationship seemed almost strengthened by it. She really should thank Naomi, rather than still being somewhat snarky with her. She sat up after a few minutes, almost surprised to find that her sister was still sitting on the edge of her bed staring at her. "What?" Katie snapped, a bit harsher than she intended.

"If you need to talk...Or want to talk ever...You can always talk to me, you know. Just because I'm with Naomi doesn't mean I don't have time for you."

Emily leaned in and gave her twin a quick kiss on the cheek and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly before finally getting up. Katie shook her head. She could almost forget sometimes these days that Emily really did know her so well. Maybe Emily wasn't as completely oblivious to anything not Naomi as she thought.

"Get dressed then," Emily urged before heading to the bathroom to fix her makeup.

Katie couldn't help marvelling at the role reversal that seemed to have taken place since the beginning of college. She was of course still the better dresser and really, still the hotter twin, but things had changed. For the first time that she could remember, she was single and her sister was not. Emily had a reason to go out most nights, and Katie found herself slightly less motivated to. It was better now that the bruises had healed though. She felt less self-conscious. Had even found herself flirting back to this guy at the club last week who was well fit. It was just hard, not really having friends that weren't friends of Effy's, that didn't look at her slightly pityingly. The boys all still so clearly wanted to fuck Effy (except Thomas), and Freddie apparently was, though possibly not well if Effy's comments the week before were anything to go by. And Pandora...Well Katie could only tolerate Pandora in small doses at the best of times, and she was Effy's best friend, and now that she was all couple-y with Thomas , Katie could tolerate her even less. Especially since both of them always shot her slightly pitying glances from time to time, especially if Effy was mentioned, and it drove her insane. That left Emily and Naomi. Emily was her twin. Plain and simple. Sometimes, she just couldn't talk to her though. And Naomi...Well, she had to give Naomi credit. Naomi never acted like she pitied Katie in the slightest. It was one of the few things that Katie appreciated about her. Katie paused then, because what had started as only a few things, was actually now an ever-growing list, much to her surprise, and she resented it a bit. She wondered momentarily, though, if she could try talking to Naomi about the conversation she'd had with Effy. Katie felt like she'd be the person least likely to judge and also the one most likely to give her honest opinion. She dismissed the thought when she realised that she'd probably just tell Emily, what with them being madly in love and all. She rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed, knowing that Emily would grumble at her if she came back from the bathroom to find that she still had not moved. She sighed and started going over the conversation with Effy for the millionth time as she picked out an outfit to wear that would draw appropriate attention to her tits, which she knew were one of her best features. Why couldn't Effy have just been cocky and smug like always? Hating her would be much more manageable then.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew she shouldn't have gone out tonight! She felt rage bubble up inside again at the sight of Effy. She had her back turned, but she was dressed like her normal whore self, so Katie was sure that the stupid smug smirk would be plastered back on her face. Katie saw Emily spot her, and before she could stop her at times idiotically loyal and self-righteous sister, Emily was off marching across the club to Effy.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Emily asked furiously.

Effy turned around slowly, wearily, eyes closed. When she opened them, she wasn't surprised to see Emily standing in front of her, looking ready to clobber her. She sighed heavily, knowing that she deserved it. "Go ahead," she said in a small voice.

Katie stopped approaching as soon as Effy turned, and instead of the expression she'd expected to see, she saw the vulnerable girl from the park the week before. Katie swallowed hard, trying to ignore the sudden surge of pity that welled up in her, because for fuck's sake, Effy could have killed her! Yes, technically her hands had been around Effy's throat, but she would never really have harmed her. Katie looked to her left and found Naomi standing silently beside her, one eyebrow raised and a curious expression on her face.

"What?" Katie asked with a glare.

Naomi shrugged. "Don't you want to get even?"

Katie shrugged in reply.

"We should stop her," Naomi observed as she watched Emily slap Effy across the face.

"Yeah, right," Katie mumbled and went to her sister's side. She grabbed the arm that Emily had raised again, ready to throw a punch this time. "Stop it," she muttered in her twin's ear.

Emily turned to her in surprise. "But she...she..." Emily's face fell, not wanting to remind her sister of the humiliating event, but knowing that Katie hadn't forgotten in the slightest.

Effy's face was still turned to the side and Katie could clearly make out the red marks against her pale skin forming the impression of a hand. Katie rolled her eyes at herself, but asked "Are you ok?"

Effy shook her head no. "Not because of the slap though. Sorry. I'll leave." She walked past them without looking at them. Katie couldn't help thinking that Effy seemed to have lost some of her grace over the past months as well as she stumbled by the door.

"Why didn't you just kick her arse?" Emily asked her, astounded.

Katie shrugged. "Because it wouldn't have solved anything you stupid twat. You can be so juvenile at times. Not everything is an eye for an eye." She almost rolled her eyes at herself again, because she knew that she'd lived by that very philosophy for ages.

Emily's mouth gaped open. She didn't know what to say to her sister, because clearly some alien had possessed her, and this was not really Katie standing before her.

Naomi hadn't had the issue of rage bubbling over in her like Emily had, so she hadn't missed the change in Effy either. It felt...disconcerting. All of Effy's confidence seemed drained from her body. Naomi frowned to herself. She couldn't help respecting Katie a bit for taking the time to notice the change in the brunette as well. Naomi could see that Emily and Katie were gearing up for a fight, though, so she intervened. "Em, sweetheart, let's dance, ok?" she tugged on her girlfriend's arm and shot Katie a small smile.

Katie nodded appreciatively because really she didn't have the energy to fight tonight. Seeing Effy had drained her. She couldn't return Naomi's smile though. When had everything become so fucking hard? Two and a half months ago, she'd been best friends with Effy, been Freddie's girlfriend, hated Naomi, and Emily had been straight! Well, ok, she hadn't been straight, but Katie had been content pretending that she was. Now, Emily was very, very gay, and in a relationship, Katie was single, Effy was fucked up, and Naomi was one of the few people that she felt she could stand at this very moment, even if she was currently practically humping her sister on the dance floor. She needed some fresh air. She caught Naomi's eye and pointed to the door then mimicked smoking. Naomi nodded at her and she felt relieved that she hadn't had to tell Emily, because Emily would probably have followed her out and tried to talk to her, which she really just didn't want to deal with right then.

She walked to the exit, not looking at anything else, and when she stepped outside, she breathed in deeply, relieved at the fresh air. She wandered along the side of the building, away from the few other people who were outside smoking in groups, because she really just wanted to be alone. She sighed as she lit up a fag and inhaled deeply, feeling the nicotine work its wonders. She used to barely smoke at all, just when she was drinking, but sometime in the last two months it had become a good excuse to escape the inside of her house and now she realised that she was probably genuinely addicted. She glanced around and rolled her eyes at the sleazy guys clearly trying to get into the pants of the slutty girls they were with. She reminded herself, that that's probably what most people had thought when she was out with Danny and she sighed again. She looked the other way, up the street and she froze. Sitting at the bus stop just a few metres away was Effy. She didn't seem to have seen Katie yet, and Katie was contemplating putting her cigarette out and sneaking back inside before she was noticed, but then she remembered how sad Effy'd seemed in the club and decided, what the hell. At least this time she was sure there wouldn't be a smug smile waiting for her. She approached the bus stop and took a seat next to Effy who regarded her warily.

"I really am leaving. I didn't mean to cut into your fun," Effy offered. "The bus just didn't come yet."

"Believe it or not I guessed as much," Katie replied. They sat in silence, Katie finishing her smoke, then pulling out a second and offering one to Effy who took it gladly. Katie glanced up at Effy's face and saw the red imprint of her sister's hand. "Sorry, about Ems," Katie muttered, then wondered what on Earth had possessed her to apologise to Effy.

Effy shook her head. "I deserved it. I deserved one from you too," Effy said.

"Yes. You did," Katie agreed. The silence settled back over them for a few minutes.

"I want to change," Effy commented unexpectedly, after so long had passed that Katie wasn't sure that anything else was going to be said between them that night.

"What?" Katie asked in surprise.

"Like you suggested. I've been thinking about it, and I realised...I really want to. I just don't know where to start or how to start. I need someone to help me and the only person who potentially cares enough about me to help me is off in Cardiff," Effy's voice sounded even sadder as she said this.

"Who's that then?" Katie couldn't stop herself from inquiring, though she told herself that she shouldn't be curious about any aspects of Effy's life. Not after everything that had happened.

"Tony. My brother," Effy replied.

"Right. Yeah," Katie remembered that the last time she'd brought him up she'd accused him of going mental. Probably not really the nicest thing to hear about the one person you think cares about you. "Isn't he home for the summer, then?" was all Katie could think to say.

Effy shook her head. "He doesn't want to deal with our mum and dad anymore than I do. Lucky for him he's got somewhere else to go."

"What's wrong with your mum and dad?" Katie didn't know why she couldn't stop herself from asking questions. She knew she was prying, and at any moment she expected Effy to tell her to fuck off or to just revert back to her mysterious, obnoxiously quiet self.

"My mum cheated on my dad for months with someone from my dad's work of all people. He showed up one morning over breakfast, declared his love for her, my dad left. Since then he stops by to supposedly see me and after a quick hello he just has screaming matches with my mum. When she's not yelling at my dad or informing me how all men are wankers, she's self medicating and in a depressive state close to how she was after Tony's accident. I had to care for her then too, because Tony wasn't physically capable of it then. Apart from that, nothing much is wrong with them."

Katie's mouth hung open in shock. That was the most words she'd ever heard Effy Stonem string together all at once before in the entire year she'd known her, and the fact that they were all clearly honest and not at all cryptic...It baffled Katie. Why was Effy telling her these things of all people? She couldn't help appreciating that her parents, however obnoxious and overbearing they might be at times, were relatively together compared to Effy's. "Sorry," Katie finally mumbled, when she realised that she hadn't replied in any way for much longer than was probably acceptable.

"Don't," Effy looked almost pained as she said that.

"Don't what?" Katie asked in surprise.

"Don't apologise to me. Please. I really don't deserve it. Not from you," Effy replied.

Katie bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at Effy. She realised, in surprise, that she was sober. Completely sober, by the looks of it. Katie thought back to the park and realised that she'd seemed completely sober then as well. She wasn't sure that she'd ever seen Effy completely sober before. She couldn't stop herself from asking, just to be sure. "Are you sober?"

Effy raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yes." She hadn't thought that Katie would notice.

"Why?" Katie asked.

Effy shrugged. "Maybe it's part of wanting to change. Clearly I don't make the best decisions on drugs," she gestured to the small scar on Katie's head.

"No arguments here," Katie agreed. "You know this is the most I've ever heard you say?"

Effy nodded. "I don't talk much."

"More of this trying to change?" Katie inquired.

Effy shook her head. "I just think I owe you honesty."

Katie fidgeted awkwardly. "Oh," was all she could think of to say. She didn't know why she was still here talking to the one person that she'd been hoping she'd never have to see again ever. The person who'd humiliated her more than she'd thought anyone ever could. The person who'd made her damaged goods. Then again, clearly Effy was more damaged than she was.

"I didn't talk hardly at all for over a year once," Effy commented after a few minutes.

"Why not?"

Effy shrugged. "There was nothing I wanted to say. No one I really wanted to talk to. It's also easier to get information out of people when you're quiet. As a result people told me everything, just to fill the silences. I like knowing things about people."

Katie had actually noticed that Emily and her mum and dad all tried to talk to her more, to fill the silences, now that she wasn't so busy running her mouth about how great she was or how wonderful her latest boyfriend was. She had to admit that she could relate to what Effy was saying for once. It was weird, sitting here, talking to Effy. It almost felt like they were bonding truly for the first time ever, and it seemed wrong. It shouldn't be happening. She was about to make an excuse to go back inside the club when the bus that Effy had apparently been waiting for pulled up.

"Sorry you keep running in to me. I don't mean to constantly remind you of things you'd rather forget. Have a good night, Katie," Effy waved sullenly and stepped onto the bus.

Katie watched as the bus drove away and it wasn't until several minutes had passed that she realised that talking to Effy tonight really hadn't been a constant reminder of what had happened between them. That realisation startled her more than anything.

"There you are! What are you doing?" Emily marched toward her, breaking her out of her train of thought.

Katie looked up and sighed. "Having a smoke," Katie replied.

"Without a cigarette in your hand and sitting at the bloody bus stop?" Emily asked incredulously.

Katie saw Naomi shoot her an "I'm sorry" shrug from behind her sister. "I just wanted some fresh air ok? And the bus stop had a seat, and these heals are killing me, so sue me for wanting to sit down!" Katie grumbled. She was smart enough to know that admitting to having a heartfelt conversation with Effy would cause more problems than it would solve.

"Do you want to go?" Emily's voice softened a bit.

"No. Of course not. We just got here not long ago. Come on. Let's go dance, if you two are done dry humping on the dance floor," Katie shot at them, but there was no venom behind her words.

"We weren't..."Emily started to protest, but her girlfriend's calming hand in the small of her back cut her short.

Naomi let out a small laugh. "Would you rather we dry humped you, Katie?"

"Ugh! No! That's my sister you perv!" Katie rolled her eyes and Naomi laughed a little harder.

The three of them started to head inside and Katie heard Naomi whisper in her ear. "Glad you're still yourself, Katie."

The comment threw her off enough to make her trip and she glared at Naomi, but it was more because she was embarrassed at tripping than for what she'd said. If she was honest with herself, she was glad to know that she could still be herself as well. "Thanks," she finally mumbled, so softly that she wasn't sure that Naomi had heard until they were on the dance floor, and Naomi whispered "No problem," in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie was surprised to find that Effy Stonem was constantly on her mind. She didn't know why, and she constantly wished that she wasn't, but she couldn't help remembering how broken the girl had seemed both times that she'd seen her recently. It made her feel almost a little better, knowing that someone like Effy was really doing worse than her. At the same time, and for more inexplicable reasons, it made her upset. She knew she shouldn't care about how fucked up Effy's life seemed. She knew that Effy was partially to blame for how fucked up her life was. The fact that Effy was trying to change...The fact that Effy had been honest with her...Well both, made Katie feel a bit...Well, she wasn't sure. She felt almost honoured that Effy was being so honest with her. It was funny really, considering how much she would have killed for the type of conversation they had the other night less than a year ago. Katie sighed heavily as she walked down the semi-deserted street. She was going on walks a lot recently, just to get out of her house. She'd tell her mum she was going out with friends. She'd tell her dad she was working out, because really that made him more pleased than the thought that she was being social. She'd tell Emily...Well, sometimes she'd tell her the truth. Especially when Naomi was around, because then Naomi would tend to tug on Emily's arm or hold her comfortingly, indicating that she should leave Katie alone and let her be. Katie was definitely starting to think that Naomi wasn't all that bad really. Katie had decided that Naomi was certainly not the worst thing that had ever happened to her sister, which was what she'd initially thought. When she didn't tell her the truth, she tended to not tell her anything at all, snapping at Emily for being too nosey and leaving in a huff as Emily sulked. This had been one of those times, and it always caused her walks to be longer, because it took her a good half hour to cool down her temper enough to appreciate being out of the house.

She was thinking so much about Effy that she almost wasn't surprised when she looked up and realised that she was on Effy's street. She froze as she saw the outline of the familiar red door. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She was being stupid. She could keep walking. It wasn't like Effy's house was going to jump out and attack her or something. She took a few steps forward and froze again as she saw the door swing open and Effy take a step outside, lighting up a cigarette as she did so. Katie watched as Effy collapsed against the wall, looking ridiculously weary. Katie started to turn away. She wasn't sure she really wanted to face Effy, even if they had had two civil conversations recently. Still, turning away would be somehow admitting that Effy still had some control over her. She took a deep breath and continued walking down the street. She was planning on just walking past Effy, pretending that she wasn't there, but as she approached she couldn't bring herself to ignore the girl completely.

"Alright?" she asked when she was close.

Effy looked up, surprise evident on her face when she recognized Katie. "What are...I mean...Yeah. Well, no. Not really."

"Oh. Sorry," Katie muttered. She stood there awkwardly for a minute, unsure of what to say, and she was about to walk on, when Effy stopped her.

"I don't mean to be rude, Katie, but why are you here?" Effy inquired.

"I was just out for a walk. Don't read too much into it, yeah?" Katie scowled.

"Oh," Effy nodded. She knew that Katie hadn't been there to see her. No one came to see her these days. Not even her dad for the past several weeks. "Fag?" Effy offered, holding out the pack.

Katie nodded and took one. She leaned against the wall next to Effy, still feeling extremely awkward. "Thanks," she murmured. They stood there and smoked for a few minutes, Katie feeling glad for the cigarette because it gave her something to do. Effy finished hers and just stood there still, leaning next to Katie. Katie noticed a slight shiver in Effy's thin frame. "Aren't you cold? Why don't you go back inside?"

Effy shook her head so vigorously that Katie was surprised her neck didn't snap.

"Ok. Ok," Katie held up her hands, placating the brunette. "Why not though? Just go grab a jacket or something."

"It's ok. I'm not that cold. I don't want to go in there," Effy said.

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"My mum's in there. She's practically catatonic, but still managing to look at me in a way that makes me wish that I could fall off the face of the planet. Do you ever just wish that you could escape? Disappear for a bit?"

"Yes," Katie replied softly. "But didn't you just do that? I mean you disappeared after you hit...After Gobbler's End." She touched her scar unconsciously.

"Sorry," Effy said, almost instinctively, flinching as if she'd been struck.

"No. I didn't...Fuck! I didn't mean to make you feel bad about it!" Katie was surprised to realise that what she said was true. "I just meant didn't you just have an escape?"

Effy shook her head. "I ran away, but I couldn't escape. Besides, Cook was with me. He was just a constant reminder of everything I didn't want to think about by the end. Not like either of us were ever sober enough to really think anyway. And then Freddie...And I mean...Fuck! I'm sorry." Katie's unintentional recoiling hadn't escaped her notice.

Katie sighed. She watched as Effy started to shiver harder, her whole body shuddering a bit. "For fuck's sake! You're freezing!" She took off her own jacket and put it around Effy's frail form. She shivered a little herself as she rubbed Effy's arms a bit, trying to warm the girl up. It was the first time she'd touched Effy since Gobbler's End and it made her quite uncomfortable. Last time she'd touched Effy, after all, her hands had been around the brunette's neck.

"You don't have to," Effy muttered, her body stiff. She felt awkward standing there, feeling the hands of the girl she'd almost killed try to keep her warm.

"Shut up! I'm not going to be responsible for you freezing to death!" Katie ignored her.

Effy felt her legs begin to shake and she slid down the wall away from Katie's touch. "Do you ever...Do you think...I'm broken Katie."

Katie's shudder had nothing to do with the breeze that had picked up and everything to do with the lone tear that trickled down Effy's cheek. She could feel the weight of Effy's words, feel the pain behind them. She sunk down next to the brunette. "You're..." Katie couldn't bring herself to say that Effy wasn't when it was so blatantly a lie.

"I'm broken," Effy repeated. "And what's stupid...Why I did what I did with Freddie...Why I hurt you...I thought...I knew that he loved me. I thought I loved him simply because of how he felt about me. I thought he loved me enough that it could fix me. I wanted to be fixed. I still want to be fixed, Katie. I never meant for you to get hurt in the process. I just wanted to feel loved for once, to feel normal, to be ok. I'm so sorry, Katie." The tears were streaming freely down her face now and she hated them. Katie didn't deserve to be burdened with this shit.

"Look, I think mistakes were made on both parts, Effy. You can...Just stop fucking apologising, ok?"

"I don't think I can," Effy stared sullenly at the ground, unable to look at the redhead beside her.

Katie huddled closer to Effy as the wind sent a chill down her spine. She hesitated for a second before wiping the tears from Effy's face, then she shuddered in the cold again.

"Take your jacket back, Katie. You're cold," Effy shrugged it off her shoulders as she spoke. She didn't know how to react to the sudden act of kindness from someone she was sure she'd never really get a chance to have a civil conversation with again before a week and a half ago.

"I'll take it back if you fucking go back inside so I know you're not going to just freeze, ok?" Katie replied, trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

"I'll be fine, Katie," Effy sighed heavily, wiping away a few more tears that burned down her cheek.

"Great. So prove it and go inside!" Katie demanded, standing up and reaching out her hand to Effy to help her up.

Effy looked at Katie's hand warily. Katie couldn't help thinking that Effy was examining it as if trying to decide if it was going to bite or not. She tentatively reached out and took it. Katie gasped at how cold Effy's fingers were. It was like gripping icicles. Katie pulled Effy to standing and dropped her hand. When Effy didn't move, Katie glanced pointedly at the house. "Go on," Katie urged.

Effy regarded her house sadly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and when her eyes opened again, Katie caught a glimpse of a harder, more determined Effy. The facade faded quickly, after only one step towards the front door. "I don't know how I can change when I keep having to come back here," she muttered so softly that Katie almost missed it. Katie got the impression that Effy had been talking more to herself than to anyone else anyway.

Katie opened the door and tugged Effy towards it, before taking her jacket back from the brunette. When Effy seemed unwilling to cross the threshold, Katie stepped inside the Stonem household, dragging Effy behind her. The air in the house was stale and reeked of cigarette smoke and old food. The lights were off everywhere, but even in the gloom it was clear that nobody had bothered cleaning in quite a while. Fuck, no one had bothered even trying to tidy a little.

Katie realised she'd never been to Effy's room so didn't know where to lead her. Effy took a step towards the stairs, however, so Katie walked up them next to her, almost supporting her.

Effy opened the door to her bedroom and slunk inside, heading straight to the bed and collapsing on it. Katie couldn't help thinking that it was the only part of the room that looked lived in. At least Effy's room was tidy, she noted as she surveyed it. Too tidy really. Almost sterile. Katie felt a sudden surge of panic as she realised that she was alone with Effy in Effy's bedroom and nobody else knew where she was. She stayed by the door, clutching it, as if it would both keep her standing upright and protect her, should she need protecting. She turned her gaze back to Effy and realised, that at least at the moment, she had nothing to fear from Effy Stonem. She couldn't fight back the urge to get out of the house though. "I should...You'll get warm now, yeah?"

Effy nodded half-heartedly, staring straight at the ceiling.

"If you go out again take a bloody jacket, ok?" Katie instructed her.

Effy turned to her then, mildly surprised. Nobody had said anything even remotely mothering to her in months. "Ok," she found herself agreeing before she could stop herself.

"Good. Well, I should go then. I've got a walk to get back to and everything," Katie muttered, feeling almost cowardly for leaving when she was really in no danger.

"Thanks, Katie. I...I don't deserve it," Effy murmured, voice barely above a whisper.

"Deserve what?" Katie asked, inching further out of the doorway.

"You being nice," Effy replied, voice strained, before rolling away from Katie and closing her eyes.

Katie didn't have a response. She stood there awkwardly for a second before looking at the door. "Want me to close the door?" she finally inquired.

A small movement of Effy's head was all that indicated that she should. "Ok. Bye, then," Katie said, before closing the door and practically sprinting down the stairs and out of the house. Once she was outside she took a deep breath, savouring the fresh air. She felt like she was able to breathe easier out here. Effy's home life was clearly a whole league worse than her own. The house was like a den of depression. It was suffocating. After a few more deep breaths she walked briskly away, needing to put some distance between herself and the ever more confusing situation between her and Effy.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie looked up to find Naomi leaning against the side of their house having a fag.

"Hey, Katie," Naomi greeted her as she looked her over. "Nice walk then?"

Katie just sighed. She didn't know how to answer that. It had been fine until she'd run into Effy. Then it had all gotten confusing. "Where's Ems?"

Naomi cleared her throat and shifted her feet uncomfortably. "She's upstairs, umm...recovering," Naomi muttered as her cheeks flushed.

"Oh," Katie replied, feeling suddenly ridiculously uncomfortable, but the fact that Naomi looked like she was equally as uncomfortable made her feel a bit better about it.

"I imagine she'll be down for a fag in a few," Naomi added.

"Right," Katie agreed.

"You want one?" Naomi offered Katie the box.

Katie took one and leaned up against the wall beside Naomi, shaking her head as the image of Effy leaning up against her house earlier flitted through her brain.

"Where'd you walk to then?" Naomi asked.

Katie was about to tell her to mind her own business, but fuck she was confused, and she'd recently learned that Naomi really wasn't the worst person in the world. "I-I didn't mean to...But then...I ended up on Effy's street," Katie sighed, waiting for the inevitable "What the fuck" reaction.

It didn't come.

"Did you see her, then?" Naomi inquired quietly.

Katie nodded. "Not intentionally, but she was outside smoking, and then she was just..."

"Broken?" Naomi suggested.

"Exactly," Katie was pleasantly surprised by how Naomi was handling this.

"I noticed at the club. She's definitely not her old self anymore. Maybe it's about time though. Didn't seem like she was very happy before. Not that clinically depressed is an improvement, but maybe she'll make some changes for the better now."

"She wants to," Katie admitted.

"Good," Naomi replied, inhaling deeply.

"You're friends with her, aren't you?" Katie asked.

"Emily made it pretty clear that when Effy did what she did to you, I had to choose sides. I chose hers....Yours really. But yes. We were friends. I worry about her."

"Me too," Katie said softly, staring across the road at nothing in particular.

"Really?" Naomi sounded a bit sceptical.

"I know. It doesn't make sense to me either. I want to hate her. I know I should, really. It's just she's so...She's not even the same person who hit me," Katie muttered. "She's even more fucked up than I am, which is odd and also a bit nice, because it's kinda nice not feeling like the most fucked up person around especially when you and Emily are being so ridiculously perfect together..." Katie trailed off.

Naomi couldn't think of something to say for once. She knew that Katie had been hurting for a while, and she hadn't known how to make it better. She's just tried to be friendly to her. Naomi had suspected that she and Emily might be a partial cause to some of Katie's unhappiness, but she'd never heard Katie voice it before now.

"Emily wouldn't understand. She hasn't forgiven her, clearly."

"Have you?" Naomi asked.

Katie shrugged. "No. I don't know."

They both heard Emily's footsteps bounding down the stairs at the same time.

"If you ever need to talk..." Naomi managed to murmur before Emily opened the door with a grin on her face.

The grin tapered off a little when Emily saw her sister, but Katie just rolled her eyes. "For fuck's sake, I know you two just shagged. You're both fucking glowing," she glowered, sounding a bit more like her old self.

Naomi grinned and pulled Emily into her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Sorry. Can't help it. Your sister is great in bed!"

Katie made a gagging noise and glared. "Gross! So did not need to know that!"

Naomi laughed even as Emily elbowed her in the ribs, though Naomi didn't miss the slightly amused smile that Emily was trying to repress.

Katie put out her cigarette and rolled her eyes as she walked past them into the house. Her eyes met Naomi's briefly, and she nodded, just barely. It was the only way she knew how to say thanks for not judging her or asking any questions that she just didn't want to try to come up with answers to right now.

Naomi smiled back at Katie then turned her loving gaze on Emily. It was nice, she couldn't help thinking, that she and Katie seemed to have reached a kind of truce. It was especially nice for Emily though. It warmed Naomi's heart every time Emily's eye lit up when she thought Naomi and her sister were getting along. Naomi couldn't help but think that she'd try to get along with anyone for Emily. She just loved her that much. And Katie, it turned out, wasn't half the bitch she pretended to be.

* * *

The next time Katie saw Effy it was different. Katie froze as she saw her outside the dress shop, smoking again, but this time the arrogance, the confidence, that she'd been lacking the last two times Katie saw her were very much present. Effy had a half smirk plastered on her face as her eyes strayed lazily around the scenery. Katie felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. This was an Effy she was afraid of. She hated knowing that, but it was true. Effy continued coolly surveying her surroundings, and Katie was just about to turn around and make a run for it, when blue eyes met hers. In a second, Effy had paled and the smirk had disappeared from her face. Her eyes were the biggest giveaway though. They were hollow, rather than knowing. It was an act. All an act.

Katie sighed, overcoming her initial panic, and walked pointedly towards Effy who almost seemed to flinch away from her. "Fag?" she asked as she stood in front of her. She saw no need for a "hello" and really what was the point of asking "how are you" when the answer was obvious?

"My last," Effy sighed, before taking the one out of her mouth and holding it out to Katie.

Katie hesitated for a second. For some reason this felt more intimate than anything they'd done for a while. Sharing the same cigarette. It was stupid though. It was just a smoke after all. She took it, her fingers brushing lightly against Effy's as she did so and Effy pulled away as if she'd been burned.

"Finish it," Effy mumbled at Katie's questioning glance.

Katie just nodded as she inhaled deeply. "So why are you here then?"

"My mum decided she needed a new shirt for the court date she's got next week, and she couldn't really make it all the way here on her own," Effy murmured.

Katie raised an eyebrow curiously. "Court date?"

"Drunk driving," Effy replied by way of explanation.

"Ah," was all Katie could think to say. She finished the rest of the cigarette in silence then looked back at Effy. "Is she going to be a while then?"

Effy shrugged. "I should probably go check on her actually."

Katie couldn't help thinking how drained Effy looked. She scowled. "Does she know that she's the mum and you're the daughter?"

Effy smiled, but not the smirk that she'd had before. This was more...genuine. Although it didn't reach her eyes. "I don't know," she admitted after a second.

"Well after you're done then...If you...If you need to escape..." Katie couldn't believe what was about to come out of her mouth, but she somehow couldn't stop herself from saying it either. "Just call me ok? My number's the same."

"Katie...You don't have to. I-I'll be fine," Effy shifted her gaze so she wasn't looking Katie in the eye as she spoke. She couldn't lie to her and stare her in the eye. She just couldn't.

Katie didn't buy it anyway. "You fucking won't be, and you want to change, and no one else is bloody going to help you, so...Fuck it! Just call you stupid cow!" The words were harsh, but the tone wasn't nearly harsh enough, as far as Katie was concerned. What the fuck was her brain playing at? Did she really want to help fix Effy Stonem? The girl who hit her with a rock? The girl who completely humiliated her? Not that Naomi and Emily hadn't helped complete her humiliation at the Love Ball, and she seemed to be getting on with them just fine, but still!

"Why?" Effy's face was baffled.

"Look, you don't have anyone, and I don't really have anyone besides Ems and Naomi, and...Just fucking call me, ok? I'm not a complete bitch, despite what you may think!"

"I don't think that at all, Katie," Effy looked away again sadly. "I'm sorry. I...I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better before. That I didn't try. I'm the bitch, ok?"

"Yeah, you are," Katie muttered, though she regretted it instantly as Effy slid a little further down the wall. It was as if any more emotional blows would make her shatter. "No. You're not," Katie sighed. "You need a friend, and I don't really know that I am your friend, because I kind of still want to hate you, but..." Katie didn't know how to finish the sentence and she was a bit too shocked with her own honesty to try to come up with something.

"You want to?" Effy asked and Katie hated that she'd picked up on that. Katie also hated the chill that went through her, because it was such an old Effy thing to pick up on.

"It's a little harder than I expected," Katie growled.

"Oh," was fortunately all Effy said, but she was looking at Katie curiously and it was driving her insane.

"Oh fuck off! Just call me later!" Katie muttered before storming away.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie's phone started playing "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga, letting her know that someone was calling her. The name that flashed across her phone made her freeze.

"Who is it?" Emily asked, peering across the table curiously.

Katie looked to Naomi slightly panicked. To her surprise and appreciation, Naomi seemed to know and understand instantly.

Naomi put a calming arm around her girlfriend, pulling her back. "It's Effy," she whispered, and her arm tightened around Emily as she tensed.

"What the fuck is she calling you for?" Emily demanded.

Katie just shook her head and answered her phone. "Hey."

"Katie, hi. I'm...I'm sorry to call you. I just...Like you said earlier, I don't have anyone, and you offered, so...I'm sorry. I just have to get out of here! I have to get away from her!" Effy sounded on the verge of tears.

"Ok, well...You can meet me..." _Fuck,_ Katie thought,_ It's not like we can go to my house! Mum and Dad will flip out!_

"You can go to my house," Naomi offered, ignoring a glare from Emily.

Katie smiled at her appreciatively. "Meet me at Naomi's house. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah. But won't Emily mind?" Effy asked.

"She'll manage," Katie replied, hoping that was true. "See you soon." She hung up.

"What the fuck are you doing? Trying to get hit over the head with a rock again?" Emily exploded.

"She's not going to hit me over the head with a rock again. She's different...She's...She needs somebody." Katie couldn't meet her sister's gaze.

"And that somebody has to be you? What happened to Freddie? You know...the guy she hit you over the head with a rock for then fucked while you were lying in the forest, hurt and unconscious?" Emily reminded her.

"He's...They're not together," Katie admitted, knowing that that would most likely rile up her sister more, the way it should have done to her. It was nice being reminded that her sister loved her so much that she was angrier about the situation that Katie herself was. On the other hand, it made her current relationship with Effy, whatever it was, much more difficult.

"They're not? What the fuck! How...well, I'm glad you got hurt for a good bloody reason then. Clearly you were standing in the way of true love if they were together, what...a whole month?" Emily growled.

"Emily, calm down," Naomi said soothingly, stroking her hair affectionately.

"And how did you know it was Effy on the phone?" Emily turned on Naomi, who sighed.

"Because she's probably the only person I wouldn't tell you was calling," Katie stepped in. "And your girlfriend, happens to not judge my being willing to talk to her, or at least keeps her opinion to herself. And she was there the other day, and trying to be nice to me, and in an effort to try to get along with your girlfriend and make your life easier, I talked to her. Turns out she's not that bad."

"So what? You and Naomi and Effy are just best friends now or something?" Emily scowled. She knew that she couldn't really complain about Naomi and Katie becoming friends, because she'd been pushing for it for a while now, but Effy? Why Effy?

"No, of course not. I don't even think Effy qualifies as a friend, but she...She needs to get away from her house, Ems! You can relate to that, can't you? I mean, God, you should have seen it! It's a mess! And her mum's..."

Naomi put her hand over her eyes in anticipation of Emily's reaction.

"When were you in her house?" Emily demanded.

"I...Fuck!" Katie realised too late that she shouldn't have mentioned it. "I wasn't planning on going there or anything, but I wound up around there when I was on a walk and Effy was outside and I helped her inside because it was freezing and..." Katie stopped talking upon receiving a scathing look from her sister.

"She's broken, Em," Naomi spoke up. "She needs a friend. And if Katie can forgive her, or at least try to be there for her, why can't we?" she rubbed Emily's back comfortingly.

Emily relaxed a bit at her girlfriend's words. They made sense after all. Why should she be more upset than Katie?

"We should go," Naomi declared standing up from the table.

"We?" Katie raised her eyebrows in surprise, looking at Emily pointedly then back to Naomi.

"Yes. It's my house, and we'll be there to support you while you support her, ok?" Naomi said firmly, staring at Emily.

Emily nodded half-heartedly and Katie felt almost relieved. "Thanks," Katie murmured.

* * *

Effy was waiting on the steps when Naomi, Emily, and Katie walked up. Katie felt Emily stiffen next to her and saw the defiant set to her jaw. Naomi did too apparently as she put a consoling, and possibly restraining, arm around Emily. Effy, upon seeing all three of them, stood nervously and briefly considered bolting. She wasn't sure if she could handle the wrath of Emily right now. Really she had nowhere else to go though.

Katie sped up and beat Emily and Naomi to Effy's side. "Hey," Katie greeted her. She felt the sudden urge to give Effy a hug, but she didn't know where it came from and she knew that she was crazy for wanting to, so she ignored it.

"Hi. Sorry if I caused trouble," Effy muttered, glancing warily at Emily who was shooting daggers at her from a distance.

"You don't have to keep apologizing," Katie informed her.

"I think I do," Effy reached up and lightly brushed her fingers past Katie's scar.

Katie shuddered despite herself. "Let's get inside, ok?"

Effy nodded.

Katie motioned for Naomi to go ahead and watched as Naomi walked Emily past them and into the house. Katie followed with Effy beside her.

Naomi caught Katie by the arm and pulled her and Emily just out of earshot of Effy for a minute. "Do you want us around or are you ok?" Naomi inquired.

"I'm ok. Thanks," Katie replied sincerely.

"What? We can't leave them alone! What if Effy..." Emily started to protest, but Katie cut her off.

"Look at her, Ems. Does she really look like she's about to attack me or something?" Katie demanded.

Emily stopped and looked Effy over fully for the first time. She seemed both paler and thinner than the last time she'd bothered to look at her. She almost looked like she was about to collapse in exhaustion and the dark circles under her eyes indicated that she hadn't been sleeping well. "She looks like shit," Emily admitted.

"Exactly," Katie agreed.

Emily felt her feelings towards the brunette soften a little.

"Come on, Em," Naomi coaxed, tugging on her girlfriend's arm. "Let's go upstairs."

"Wait, Naomi...What about your mum?" Katie asked.

"She's out at a rally I believe. You should be alright. If she comes home, we've got a few spare bedrooms, so just let me know. Ok? We'll be in my room," Naomi glanced at Emily sheepishly and added, "You might want to knock," with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Katie made a slight face, but didn't say anything, because she knew that she owed Naomi right then. She watched as Emily and Naomi disappeared up the stairs and turned back to where Effy had taken a seat on a couch. She approached slowly and took a seat beside her. "So...I'm glad you called," Katie murmured, and her cheeks flushed when she realised that was true.

Effy turned to her in surprise. "Why?" she asked after a minute of studying Katie's face.

Katie shrugged uncomfortably. "I really don't know."

Effy continued to look at her. "You really should hate me, you know. I'm not worth caring about," Effy finally murmured, turning away.

Katie hated hearing Effy say that, and she couldn't stop herself. She scooted closer to her and put her arm around her, pulling her into a hug. "Don't say that, Ef."

"Why?" Effy asked hollowly. "It's true."

"Effy," Katie whispered, holding the brunette even closer. "It's not, ok?" Katie felt her heart racing at her proximity to Effy. "It's not true."

"Yeah, well the people who are supposed to love me and care about me seem to think it is," Effy replied, burying her face in Katie's shoulder. She breathed in deeply and found herself soothed by the pleasant floral scent of Katie's shampoo.

Katie kissed Effy on the top of the head, then froze. _What the fuck are you doing? Why did you just do that?_ She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest and she was sure that Effy could hear. _Relax. It was a friendly kiss. That's all...Not that you two are friends, but she needed someone to comfort her and kisses like that are comforting._

Effy turned her head slightly and lent up. She pressed a kiss into Katie's cheek. "Thank you," she whispered as tears began to fall down her face. She pulled away and wiped them away angrily.

Katie couldn't help feeling suddenly cold at the absence of Effy's body from hers. "You're welcome," she mumbled awkwardly. _What the fuck is wrong with you, Katie?_ She sighed as she saw Effy crying and she pulled her back to her, letting Effy cry on her shoulder and for once not giving a fuck if it ruined her top. "Don't cry," she whispered softly, rubbing Effy's back, trying to sooth her. "It'll be ok."

"It won't. Katie...I can't go back home. Not today. She's just...I can't be there anymore!"

"It's ok. You don't have to go back. Not tonight ok?" Katie soothed.

"Oh yeah? Where am I going to go?" Effy asked, pulling away and looking Katie in the eyes.

Katie reached out and brushed a tear away from Effy's cheek. It broke her heart to see Effy crying. Effy who, until the last few weeks, she'd thought of as one of the strongest people she knew...Or at least one of the least emotional. Now, here she was crying. Katie wasn't sure anyone had ever gotten to see Effy cry besides maybe her mum and dad and brother. And probably they hadn't even seen it for a couple of years. "You can...I dunno...Stay at our house," Katie knew even as she said it that it was a lie. Her parents would never be alright with it. Not unless they didn't know who Effy really was, and she hardly thought that Emily would back her up in a lie right now.

"Yes, I'm sure your parents will welcome me with open arms," Effy said sarcastically, sounding almost like her old self, but Katie could feel her shuddering, and knew that it was just the voice.

"Well maybe you can stay here. Naomi's always saying that her mum lets in all sorts of strays. Maybe...Look, stay here, ok? Just one second?" Katie tentatively pushed Effy away.

Effy leaned back and nodded, not making eye contact with Katie, and hating herself for crying in front of someone. When Katie headed towards the stairs, Effy interjected, however. "Do you really think you should disturb them?"

Katie shrugged. "I'll knock. They can deal with coitus interruptus just this once I think." She strode up the stairs, and hesitated at Naomi's door. She'd only been there once before, when Emily and her had gone to pick Naomi up to go out one night, and they'd ended up staying and helping her decide what to wear, and Katie'd even done her makeup for her. It was actually one of Katie's more pleasant memories from the summer so far. She still felt a bit awkward in her sister's girlfriend's house, especially in her room, and the knowledge that her sister might be having sex on the other side of the door...Sex with a girl...Well, she hadn't completely adjusted to it yet, to say the least. This was important though. She knocked.

"One second," she heard Emily's voice call out, sounding a bit too shrill. She heard a creak and a thud, and some muffled laughter, and she couldn't help feeling sick in the pit of her stomach. A few moments later a slightly dishevelled Naomi opened the door, looking sheepish.

Katie held up a hand. "I don't want to know."

"I wasn't going to tell you," Naomi replied.

"Good," Katie said.

Naomi glanced over her shoulder, and sighed. She opened the door a little wider and let Katie in. Katie was not at all surprised to see Emily in the bed, looking a bit of a mess. "You have sex hair. And your shirt's on inside out," Katie pointed out, wishing that she hadn't noticed that.

Emily blushed, but managed to retort, "Be lucky I've got my knickers on!"

"Ew! Too much...Just...Gross!" Katie gagged. "Look, Naomi, I've...Effy has nowhere to go, and she can't go home because of her mum, and she can't come to our house," Katie looked pointedly at Emily who's face had hardened. "Can she...Would it be...What if we all had a sleepover or something?"

"Sure," Naomi replied.

"I mean...You are always saying how you have extra rooms because you're mum takes strange people in from time to time and Effy's not really strange...she's just..."

"Katie," Naomi cut her off. "I said yes. Though are you going to stay?"

Katie shrugged. "She might...It might be nice if...Yes. If it's ok," she finally managed.

"Sure," Naomi said. There's a room just down the hall that should work. I'll make it up for you and Effy."

Emily cleared her throat, loudly.

"A bit later," Naomi added.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Well yes, that, but I meant: what are you, fucking insane? You want Effy and Katie to share a room?"

"It's got two beds," Naomi replied nonchalantly. She hadn't really thought about it possibly being an issue.

"It's fine. I don't want to put you out," Katie said hurriedly, though her stomach was suddenly twisted in knots. "Are you sure your mum won't mind, though?"

"She'll be fine with it," Naomi assured her.

"Thanks," Katie smiled.

"No problem."

"You're kidding right? You want to share a room with her? I mean, I understand that you're...That you've forgiven her or something and are trying to be nice, but...I mean, really?" Emily demanded.

"I can sleep in there with her, if you want, and you can share with Katie," Naomi offered.

"Don't be daft!" Katie scolded. "For starters, she's your girlfriend, and I'm not especially thrilled with sleeping in a bed I know you two have just had sex in. Secondly, I'll be fine. You have no rocks hidden around, and I don't plan on strangling her at all and there are no shrooms, so we should be fine, yeah?"

"You what?" Emily's jaw dropped.

Katie clamped her hand over her mouth, realising what she'd said.

"You did what?" Emily's voice raised as anger flooded through her.

"I...She was high and being aggressive and I...She was trying to steal him, so I might've...My hands were on her throat when she hit me in the head," Katie admitted, staring at the floor.

There were a few minutes of tense silence, and Katie refused to look up at all. She finally added. "I wouldn't have really hurt her, you know..."

"She really wouldn't have," a soft voice said from behind her, and Katie turned quickly to find Effy standing in the hallway. She had no idea how the brunette had approached them so stealthily. "And it doesn't excuse what I did in the slightest."

Naomi put an arm around Katie and looked pointedly at Emily.

Emily sighed and climbed out of bed. She was happy that the shirt of Naomi's she'd borrowed was quite long as she hadn't had a chance to find her skirt before Naomi had opened the door. She plodded across the floor and kissed her sister on the cheek before wrapping her in a hug. "I know you wouldn't have. It just...It does change things a bit."

Katie nodded, hating the tear that escaped her eye and burned its way down her cheek.

Emily let go of her twin and turned to Effy. "Sorry I was so...Maybe you're not that bad."

"Thanks," Effy said sincerely.

Emily nodded.

"Right, so sleepover at my house tonight then!" Naomi announced cheerily. "Shall we make brownies and play twister?"

Katie laughed at the memory of Pandora's birthday party. It seemed like years ago rather than just months. She looked up and caught Effy's eye, noting the amused glint in them.

"I'm not really doing drugs or alcohol at the moment. But maybe next time," Effy replied.

Emily and Naomi turned to Effy in shock. "You're not drinking or doing drugs?"

Effy shook her head. "I think I've caused quite enough damage while on them, don't you?" Effy gestured pointedly at Katie before slipping her hand into Katie's and giving it a squeeze.

Naomi noticed the gesture and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Ok...But you can bake brownies without drugs in them you know," she pointed out after a minute.

"Novel idea," Katie grinned.

"Maybe in a little bit?" Emily suggested sheepishly, tugging at the hem of Naomi's shirt a bit.

Naomi's cheeks flushed as she smiled at Emily. "Yes. Good idea."

"Right, Katie...I think we should..." Effy suggested.

"Yes, right....I don't want to think about it," Katie cut her off.

Effy smiled again as they headed down the hallway and Katie couldn't help thinking that it was nice to see her smile.

Katie didn't notice until they were halfway down the stairs that they were still holding hands.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what do you do at a sleepover when you're not drinking?" Naomi asked as she stirred the batter.

"I don't know," Effy admitted.

"You play truth or dare and tell secrets!" Emily replied with a grin. When Naomi and Effy looked at her in surprise and amusement, she felt suddenly self-conscious. "Didn't you guys ever have sleepovers when you were kids?"

Effy and Naomi both shook their heads.

"Ems and I used to have them all the time," Katie informed them. "They were pretty fun, until I figured out that truth or dare lacked a little something without boys."

"I don't think it lacks anything," Emily winked at Naomi, who blushed lightly.

"Ugh, shut up!" Katie groaned. Emily elbowed her playfully.

Effy laughed lightly, and if felt almost foreign to her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd genuinely laughed.

Katie noticed Effy's laugh too, and smiled at her. It was nice, them all getting along like this. It felt like it'd been ages since the last time it had happened.

"I'm not sure truth or dare is really the best idea," Naomi commented.

Katie glanced at Effy. "Probably not," she agreed.

Naomi poured the batter into a pan that Emily was holding steady and then they put the brownies in the oven to bake.

"They're sweet together," Effy said softly, suddenly very close to Katie.

"If by sweet, you mean nauseating, I'm with you one hundred percent," Katie teased.

Effy's lips quirked up into a smile, and Katie found herself biting her lips unconsciously at seeing it. She shook her head and looked away.

"So how long until the brownies are done then?" Katie demanded.

"About twenty-five minutes," Emily replied, looking at the recipe.

"So what now?" Naomi inquired.

Katie and Effy shrugged.

"So like no alcohol of any kind?" Emily wrinkled her nose.

"Just because I'm not drinking, doesn't mean you can't," Effy pointed out.

"True, but it seems a bit rude," Emily said.

"We could watch some telly?" Naomi suggested.

"Good idea," Katie smiled. The television would fill the awkward conversation gaps perfectly. She couldn't help thinking that without the aid of alcohol or illegal substances, it was going to be a really long, uncomfortable night.

* * *

Katie had been pleasantly surprised to find that the evening had gone remarkably well. Naomi's mum had been rather lovely, considering that her home had been invaded by teenagers. She'd greeted everyone with a smile, and left them alone with a knowing smile after Naomi had rolled her eyes and sighed pointedly for the third time. With the help of the telly providing topics of conversation, they'd chatted idly and quite comfortably for several hours. Dinner had been a bit awkward, but Gina had done her best to ease the tension by filling it with talks of her non-profit works. They had returned to the telly, brownies in hand and settled back into a comfortable light atmosphere for another few hours before a light snore from Emily had caused Katie and Effy to break into a fit of giggles.

"I'm going to get her to sleep," Naomi commented before shaking Emily gently and tugging her towards the stairs. "Your room's all made up."

"Thanks," Katie smiled at her. _Considering how miserable you made her life for so long, she really is nice!_ Katie couldn't help thinking.

"Are you tired then?" Effy inquired.

"Not really," Katie murmured, and then frowned as she was betrayed by a yawn a second later.

Effy smiled. "Let's go to sleep too then."

"Ugh, no! I feel lame! It's only half ten!" Katie replied glancing at the clock.

"I'm tired too. It's been...A long day," Effy commented. Katie couldn't help thinking that for Effy, it'd probably been more like a long couple of weeks if not months.

"Ok, ok. We'll go to bed. They trudged upstairs and it wasn't until they got to the bedroom that Katie realised that neither of them were wearing especially sleep appropriate clothing. She headed back down the hall and hesitated outside of Naomi's room for the second time that day. She knocked after a second, deciding that Emily had been tired enough that she probably wasn't interrupting something again. The pause before a breathless, slightly dishevelled Naomi answered the door let her know otherwise. She rolled her eyes. "Jesus! Can't you two keep your hands off each other for like ten minutes?"

"We uh...We..." Naomi stammered, blushing deeply.

"Save it. I really don't want to know. Can Effy and I borrow something to sleep in?"

"Oh! Yeah. Sure. One sec." Naomi closed the door in Katie's face and reappeared a minute later with two oversized shirts in hand. "This ok?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Thanks," Katie muttered, not wanting to guess at why Naomi hadn't left the door open. She walked back to the bedroom she was sharing with Effy and tossed one of the shirts onto the thin brunette's bed. "I have to say that I never thought I'd be asking Naomi to borrow some of her clothes," Katie commented eyeing the shirt disdainfully.

Effy laughed. "To be honest, me either," she agreed.

Katie smiled at her, and it felt almost natural. They turned their backs on each other and changed quickly before climbing into their beds.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, and Katie was starting to wonder if maybe Effy hadn't fallen asleep when Effy cleared her throat.

"Katie?"

"Yeah?" Katie responded.

"Thank you," Effy said, and it sounded so heartfelt, that Katie felt her eyes well up.

"No problem," Katie murmured.

"Except it is, isn't it? A problem, I mean. You're supposed to hate me. You should hate me. But you're helping me. Your sister still doesn't completely approve, but she seems like she's coming around. Your mum and dad though..."

"They wouldn't approve at all. They want your head on a platter," Katie admitted with a sigh.

"Exactly. I don't want to cause more problems for you, Katie," Effy said quietly.

Katie turned onto her side and looked at Effy. She studied her for a minute, searching intently for any sign of deception or any sign of the old Effy Stonem. She saw none. She made a decision then and there, that she'd stop trying to look for that Effy, and start trying to encourage the new one. "It's ok. You need help, right? And you want to change?"

Effy nodded vigorously. "So much," her voice was barely a whisper.

"Then don't worry about it. I can handle my parents," Katie informed the brunette before rolling back onto her back. She heard the rustling of sheets next to her and tilted her head to the side. She was surprised to see Effy climbing out of bed and heading towards her. A moment of apprehension took her over despite herself, but Effy simply leaned over her and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're a much better friend than I ever was. I'm sorry," Effy murmured into Katie's hair.

Katie didn't respond. She didn't know how to without hurting Effy.

"Goodnight," Effy kissed her again, this time on the cheek, before treading softly back to her own bed and climbing in.

Katie's cheek tingled where Effy had kissed her, and her hand rose to touch it without thinking. "Goodnight," she replied, before turning onto her other side so that she was facing away from Effy. This had been a strange day, but one of her first pleasant days in months. She couldn't help but wonder why exactly that was as she drifted off to sleep, still touching her cheek.

* * *

Katie awoke suddenly a few hours later. She wasn't sure at first exactly what had woken her as she blinked groggily at her unfamiliar surroundings. A whimper from the other bed woke her up a bit more. She remembered that she was at Naomi's house, sharing a room with Effy, of all people. She sat up and looked at the brunette. Effy was crying in her sleep, tears streaming down her cheeks as she thrashed in her sheets. Katie turned on her bedside table light, climbed out of bed, and took a tentative seat next to Effy. Effy curled into a ball, fists clenched so tightly around the sheets that her knuckles were white.

"Effy," Katie whispered softly. She repeated the girl's name a little louder when she got no response.

"I'm sorry," Effy's voice sounded strained. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." It sounded like she was pleading with someone. Katie thought perhaps she was apologising to her again, but after a moment of no change, she realised that Effy was still asleep.

"Effy, wake up!" Katie said even louder and she reached out and shook Effy's shoulder lightly.

Effy's piercing blue eyes flew open. She gasped for breath and looked around wildly.

"You're ok! It's ok!" Katie soothed, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Effy calmed after a few minutes, and she seemed a bit embarrassed. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Katie nodded, but her brows were furrowed in worry. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just a bad dream," Effy turned her face away self-consciously.

"Ems and I, when one of us has a nightmare, we climb into bed together and tell each other the nightmare. It helps remarkably well actually," Katie informed her.

Effy flashed a brief smile. "Are you offering to climb into bed with me?"

Katie blushed. "No. I just meant...If you wanted to talk about your dream, feel free." She started to stand, but Effy's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Would you..." Effy swallowed and shifted her eyes uncomfortably. "Would you mind staying?"

Katie's eyes widened momentarily in surprise. "Yeah, sure," she replied quietly.

Effy visibly relaxed. "Thanks." She scooted over, giving Katie a bit more room, and Katie lay down hesitantly over the covers.

An awkward silence settled over them and Katie thought that she might be about to go insane just from the quiet, when Effy finally spoke again. "Sometimes I think my dad blames me for my mum cheating," she said softly.

"Why?" Katie asked, relaxing a bit now that it wasn't so quiet. She shivered lightly.

"Get under the blankets," Effy encouraged.

Katie did so, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "So why do you think your dad blames you?"

"He...He's just not very nice anymore. And the eyes that he looks at me with...It's like I was the one who cheated not her. Mum tried to be better after I got back from...you know...from when I ran away after Gobbler's End. It lasted a whole week too. Dad, however, took me running away as me abandoning him too or something. He refuses to see me except when he has to come to the house to make sure Mum's signing all the papers she's supposed to so that the divorce can go through and whatnot, and when he does..." Effy faded out, but her eyes were so sad, that Katie couldn't help but give her a hug.

Katie held her close and felt Effy shake as she began to cry again.

"Sorry," Effy whispered to her and tried to pull away, but Katie wouldn't let her.

"It's ok. Parents are shit, aren't they?" Katie said the first thing that came to mind that she thought might make her feel better.

"They really are," Effy agreed, her voice cracking as she did so. Effy cried for a few minutes, feeling ridiculous. She knew she shouldn't burden Katie with all of this. She was being ridiculously nice. She'd even told Emily and Naomi the truth about the night at Gobbler's End. She was and had always been a much better friend than Effy knew she deserved. So had Pandora, and she'd managed to fuck that up pretty decently. It wasn't like she'd really cared that Pandora had fucked Cook, but it had been an excuse to push her away, to keep her from getting too close. Effy wasn't going to do that anymore. Or she was going to try not to anymore.

She managed to get her crying under control. She managed to pull away from Katie a little and found herself staring Katie in the eyes. She bit her lip unconsciously. Katie was pretty like this, open and honest. Not blathering on about style like she had been so many times earlier that year. Then again, Katie had clearly changed a lot that year. For the better, as far as Effy could see. And she'd never quite noticed before, but Katie's big brown eyes had an appealing innocence to them, when she wasn't so busy being a bitch. Well, maybe not innocence, per se, but a definite vulnerability.

Katie squirmed under Effy's intense gaze. She knew it was stupid, but she felt like Effy was peering into her brain the way she was staring so intently. "What?"

Effy shook her head, but didn't break their eye contact. "I really appreciate everything you're doing for me, you know," she said softly after a minute.

Katie smiled. "What're friends for?"

"Are we friends then?" Effy inquired, reaching out a hand to tuck a piece of hair that had fallen across Katie's face behind her ear. She let her fingers linger a tad too long, then pulled them back self-consciously.

Katie felt unfamiliar tingles surge through her. She dropped her eyes, unable to bare the scrutiny any longer. "We're something. We're...becoming friends or something, right?" It almost physically pained her to need reassurance like that from Effy, even after everything that had happened.

"I hope so," Effy replied, bringing her finger to Katie's chin and tilting her head back up so that they were once again looking each other in the eyes. "I really do." She leaned in slowly and placed a chaste kiss on the side of Katie's mouth. "Goodnight,Katie."

Katie was frozen in place for a second, unsure of exactly how to respond. It wasn't like Effy had kissed her full on the lips or anything, and it had been nothing other than friendly, a promise of mending bridges if anything. Still, Katie's skin burned where Effy's lips had touched her, and it wasn't an entirely unpleasant sensation. _What's wrong with you?_ Katie scolded herself, though she wasn't entirely sure what for. She swallowed hard. "Goodnight, Effy." She made a move to get out of the bed.

"Would you mind...Just...Staying here?" Effy sounded so small and insecure that all Katie could do was nod. She lay flat on her back trying to take up as little space as possible. She felt Effy relax beside her and after a few minutes she heard her breathing slow and become heavier. She rolled onto her side, facing away from Effy, but her brain seemed unwilling to shut off. After what seemed like hours, Katie finally drifted off, still wondering abstract thoughts about kisses, friendships, and bridges.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, when I made up two beds, I kinda thought both would get slept in," Naomi commented from the doorway, and amused grin on her face.

Katie slid out of bed with Effy and glared at her. "Don't you fucking know how to knock?"

"I did," Naomi replied, grin still plastered on her face. "You didn't answer, and I thought you might like some breakfast seeing as it's eleven thirty and you two went to bed at like eleven last night. Also, your sister wanted me to make sure that Effy hadn't hit you over the head again or something."

"Well clearly she hasn't," Katie grunted rolling her eyes.

"Clearly," Naomi raised an amused eyebrow at Katie who had the urge to slap her.

"Just don't fucking ask," Katie growled.

Naomi held up her hands in a placating fashion. "I didn't say anything."

"Good. Now are you going to stand there and watch while we change? Or do we get a bit of privacy?" Katie asked in a haughty tone.

Naomi bowed her head and turned and left the room, muttering "By all means," under her breath.

"Sorry I kept you up," Effy murmured.

Katie rolled her eyes and sat down on her own bed facing Effy. "I thought we established last night that you should stop apologising."

"Yeah, but..."

Katie waved away her protests. "No. No buts."

Effy nodded.

"Let's get dressed and go see what Naomi's told Emily about us being in bed together. Should be fun!" Katie muttered sarcastically. Katie stood and turned her back on Effy, wriggling self-consciously out of her oversized shirt and hoping that Effy had the decency to avert her eyes. She pulled on the clothes that she'd been wearing the day before. She turned back to face Effy who was sitting on her bed watching Katie with an unidentifiable expression on her face. Katie frowned. "Did you like the show?"

"What? Sorry...I...sorry," Effy mumbled averting her eyes.

Katie sighed. "You're not going to stop apologising are you?"

"Probably not," Effy admitted. "Especially seeing as I keep having things to apologise for."

Katie didn't know what to say. "You should get dressed," she finally commented.

Effy nodded. Katie politely left the room a moment later, heading to the bathroom. When she re-emerged, feeling a bit better for having washed her face and at least run toothpaste over her teeth with her finger, Effy was dressed and sitting at the edge of Katie's bed. She stood as soon as she saw Katie and she threw her arms around her, before Katie could react.

"I just wanted to say thanks again. You're...you're really great, and I was an idiot for not seeing that last year," Effy whispered into her ear. She pressed her lips softly to Katie's and in a flash they were gone, and Effy had backed a safe distance away from Katie.

Katie's face went through a range of emotion, from confusion, to anger, back to confusion, and then settling on a frown. "What was that?" she asked, voice gruff. She couldn't help thinking that it should have been a lot less pleasant having Effy's lips on hers than it should have been.

"A thank you," Effy muttered quietly. "We should go downstairs," she swept past Katie without looking at her and exited the room.

Katie swivelled around and stared after her, feeling a bit distressed. A girl had just kissed her. Effy, of all people. It was the first kiss on the lips she'd had in...well, months if she was honest. That must be it. Her lips were so starved for attention that Effy's had felt nice. That explained why they were still tingling. Definitely.

* * *

"You're ok!" Emily wrapped Katie in a tight hug as soon as she was down the stairs.

"Of course I'm ok you silly twit!" Katie rolled her eyes.

"I know. I mean Naomi said you were fine, but then you didn't come down for a bit and then Effy came down first, and..." Emily blushed, realising how ridiculous she must sound. "Sorry," she shot an apology at Effy.

Effy shrugged. "It's fine."

Emily let go of her sister, realising how stiff the girl was. "You are ok, right?"

Katie breathed deeply. "Yeah! I'm fine now that you've stopped squeezing the air out of me," Katie muttered dusting herself off.

They ate breakfast while partaking in only superficial conversations, mostly pertaining to the weather. It was a bit awkward, but not overly so. After devouring two pieces of toast, Effy cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Naomi?"

"Yeah?" Naomi looked at her in surprise.

"Would you...I really hate to ask, but I just can't...I mean..." Effy looked sadly at her plate and Katie couldn't resist the urge to put a comforting hand on the girl's back.

Effy turned sad, desperate eyes to Katie, and Katie squirmed uncomfortably, because she'd forgotten that she'd been specifically trying to avoid looking at the girl. "I can't go back. She's..." Effy murmured, voice barely above a whisper.

Katie turned to look at Naomi. "She needs a place to stay," Katie explained awkwardly.

Naomi nodded. "I'll double check with my mum, but it shouldn't be a problem."

Emily scowled. She wasn't sure how she felt about her girlfriend shacking up with the girl who hit her sister over the head with a rock, even if she had forgiven her...mostly. She still wasn't sure she completely trusted Effy.

"Thanks," Effy breathed in a relieved voice.

"I'll make sure the drawers in that room are empty so you can bring some stuff over," Naomi offered.

Effy tensed again. She hadn't considered that she didn't have anything to wear besides the clothes she'd worn here yesterday. She hadn't considered that she might need to go home. "I can't..." she started to say, but she stopped because she realised that she had to. "Fuck!"

"Want me to go with you? To pack a bag or something?" Katie offered, then wondered why because really her gut instinct should be to avoid Effy right now. The kiss had seemed fairly non-threatening though, when she thought about it, so maybe that was why she wasn't fleeing.

Effy nodded gratefully even as her lips murmured, "That's ok, Katie. You don't need to." She sighed when she'd realised that her body had betrayed her.

Katie rubbed her comfortingly on the back. "It'll be ok. Maybe she won't be home?"

Effy shot her a look that indicated that her mother never left the house unless Effy forced her to.

"Right, well maybe she'll be passed out and you won't have to see her?" Katie suggested more tentatively.

Effy nodded, but her body stayed extremely tense. It was funny, she thought, how an hour ago when she'd woken up she'd found herself looking forward to the day for the first time in months, and now she was back to dreading it.

* * *

"What about this?" Katie suggested holding up a shirt that she'd never seen Effy in before. It didn't seem her style, really. Not quite slutty enough, the still slightly petty part of Katie's brain noted.

Effy shrugged.

Katie sighed softly. Effy had become more sullen with each step they'd taken towards her house and for the last five minutes, she'd been sitting on her bed, practically catatonic while Katie held up clothes for her to decide if she wanted to pack them or not. She put the shirt in the bag and crossed to where Effy was sitting, kneeling in front of her. "Babes, you've gotta snap out of it. Your mum's asleep. You don't have to talk to her. And if you help me, we'll get out of here faster!"

Effy barely nodded. Katie saw tears welling up in Effy's eyes, and she didn't know why. "What, Ef? What's wrong?"

"What if she thinks I'm abandoning her too?" Effy whispered.

"She won't. You're just seventeen, for fuck's sake! You shouldn't have to be the mother! You're just taking a little space for your sanity, yeah? She'll understand that!" Katie tried to soothe her, though she really had no idea how Effy's mum would react. Clearly Effy was not convinced as a tear trickled slowly down her face.

Katie didn't know how to break Effy out of whatever depressing trance she'd managed to get herself into. She didn't think that slapping her would do any good. That wouldn't be very nice anyway. She tried grabbing the slender girl's shoulders and shaking her a bit. "Get it together Effy, so we can get out of here. Come on! She'll be ok!"

Effy didn't respond.

_Fuck!_ Katie glanced around the room, looking for some sign of something she could potentially bribe her with or just some fucking clue of how to snap Effy out of it. She saw nothing helpful. She decided to try logic.

"Look, you want to change, right? But being here is making it difficult for you! And you're trying to be better and stuff! Your mum will understand that! She loves you!"

Effy wiped away the tears the fell fiercely, but said nothing and never altered her gaze.

"For fuck's sake!" Katie growled, really not knowing what else to try. Except that Freddie, when he'd been in a what she'd called his "pot comas" had always been shaken out of them when Katie had kissed him. But this wasn't Freddie. It was Effy. And Effy was a girl. On the other hand, Katie could understand why this house made Effy miserable, because it was making her more claustrophobic by the second. She glanced at the door, then at the clothes strewn around the room, then back at Effy, still staring blankly at the wall as tears trickled down her face. "Fuck it!" she muttered, before bringing her lips up to meet Effy's for the second time that day. At first, Katie wasn't sure it would work, but then Effy's lips started to respond, and Katie hated herself for noticing that Effy's lips were really quite soft and felt kind of nice against hers. She pulled away when Effy started to push back against her. "What the..." she started to exclaim to no one in particular. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and silently told her lips to get a grip and stop tingling. She made a mental note to find a boy to snog soon, then opened her eyes again and looked at Effy. She felt slightly happier when she saw that Effy's trance seemed to have broken and she was now staring at Katie with wide, curious eyes.

"Right, well can you help me now?" Katie asked, trying to sound somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah. Sorry...I..." Effy drifted off as she brought fingers to her lip. "You kissed me," she murmured after a second.

"Yes. Brilliant skills of observation, babes. And if you tell anyone I'll have to start holding a grudge against you again, but if you don't mind, while you're functional again, could you help me pack your stuff?" Katie replied a bit harsher than she'd meant to.

"Yeah. Sure," Effy muttered, still touching her lips. She hadn't meant to kiss back, but Katie's lips had been so soft and they'd tasted vaguely of cherries and her lips had just started responding of their own accord and she'd liked it. It was different from all the kisses she'd shared with boys. _Of course it was! They all wanted you and she most definitely doesn't!_ Effy reminded herself. She stood and crossed to her dresser, opening a drawer. She picked through some shirts before grabbing a few and dumping them in the bag. "Could you get my jeans out of that drawer, please?"

Katie nodded and did as Effy had asked. She was rather surprised when she opened the drawer and there were about ten pairs of jeans because she was sure she'd only seen Effy in jeans maybe two or three times since she'd known her. She shot a curious look in Effy's direction, but as her cheeks flushed, she remembered that she should probably try avoiding looking at her directly as much as possible for a little while. She picked up all the jeans she could hold and dumped them in the now rapidly filling duffel bag.

Effy tossed in some underwear and zipped it up. "That'll do. I'll buy anything I'm missing." She opened another drawer and pulled out a wad of cash. "Snagged some from my mum and Tony left me some for emergencies. I think he had like a booze shortage in mind, but I think this counts," Effy explained.

"Definitely," Katie agreed. "Let's go."

Katie felt instantly relieved when they left the house and she felt Effy relax beside her. They'd managed to slip out without waking Effy's mum, for which Katie was incredibly thankful.

"Will you stay with us again tonight? At Naomi's I mean," Effy inquired hesitantly once her house was out of sight.

Katie wasn't sure why the suggestion made her stomach tie in knots. "Sure, I guess. I'll check with Ems and see what she wants to do," Katie replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Thanks," Effy smiled at her and snaked her free hand into Katie's, squeezing once, then dropping her hand to her side again. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to convey how much she appreciated Katie's small acts of kindness to the girl, but she made a mental promise to try to.


	8. Chapter 8

Effy and Katie stood in front of Effy's house, trying to gain the energy to enter it. Katie and Emily had both spent the last two nights there with Naomi and Effy. Their mum hadn't objected merely because Katie had been there too. Jenna was pleased to see her daughter getting out of the house and being social, even if it was with Naomi. Katie had been surprised by how nice it was to spend so much time with not only Effy, but also her sister and Naomi. They were still nauseating a lot, but not for the same reasons that Katie had thought they were before. They were actually pretty sweet together.

Effy had been improving a bit, seeming a bit more human, a bit less broken shell of one. She also hadn't shown any signs of reverting back to her aloof, obnoxiously smug prior self, which Katie was pleased about. She found herself wanting to be in the other girl's company, which was quite strange really, given their history.

"She might not even have eaten in the last two days," Effy frowned, feeling guilty.

"She's a grown woman. I'm sure she's fed herself," Katie sighed. She hated that Effy felt like she had to be the parent in the relationship. It really wasn't fair.

Effy shrugged. "Depends on what she took."

"Well lets go in then. We'll check on her quickly, feed her, then go back to Naomi's. Ok?"

Effy nodded. She started to reach for the door handle then paused and turned to look at Katie. "Thanks. For coming with me and stuff."

Katie smiled. "No problem."

------------------

------------------

Trips to Effy's home became an almost daily occurrence because five minutes in that house were all that were needed to see that her mum wasn't taking care of herself at all. Katie accompanied her every time for moral support, but every time she couldn't wait to leave the house again. Each trip seemed to drain Effy and Katie spent the walks back to Naomi's house trying to revitalise the poor girl and help her think about anything but what a wreck her mother was. The further away they got, the better Effy seemed, but Katie could sense an underlying guilt in her.

Katie consistently reminded her that it was for the best. At the very least, Effy had been sober for several months at this point and her mum was certainly not a good influence on that front.

Effy had told Katie about cutting off drugs and alcohol a week after she returned to Bristol with Freddie. She had thought maybe that would make their relationship better. Freddie hadn't understood why she didn't want him to smoke around her, but he'd complied. Unfortunately, it hadn't seemed to strengthen their bond in any way. He just wasn't who she'd thought he was, and sober, she wasn't who he'd thought she was. He hadn't been who Effy had wanted. None of the boys had. Katie, on the other hand, she found herself genuinely enjoying the company of. Katie made her feel better. Effy'd almost stopped envisioning the rock hitting Katie's head every time she looked at the girl. It helped that Katie had decided to dye her hair, so now she physically barely resembled the girl that Effy had known . She'd already clearly ceased to act like the old, superficial Katie. Effy just wanted to be around her all the time. Katie made her feel more at ease and managed to distract her from the other shit going on in her life.

Fortunately for Effy, Katie had barely left her side. Her mum had finally decided that she was socialising too much, so Katie had had to spend a few nights at home, but she had spent most of her days with Effy at Naomi's house. Katie had to admit that it felt good knowing that she was helping Effy out when she was so in need. It made her feel better, made her feel like she really had changed, and it made her own problems not seem so bad. On top of that she was finally enjoying just spending time with Effy, being her friend in a way that she'd wanted to be at the beginning of college but never really had been.

Things really seemed to be improving for both of them, Katie couldn't help thinking as she and Effy stood in Effy's mum's kitchen, making tea. Effy's mum hadn't even been unconscious when they'd arrived which was both good and bad. The front door slamming made Katie and Effy both jump.

"Anthea! Fucking....What the fuck are you playing at??? Anthea!!!" a masculine voice filled with rage called out.

Katie felt Effy tense and freeze beside her.

"Who is it?" Katie whispered as she heard angry footsteps approaching. Her question was answered a second later when a red-faced man burst into the kitchen.

"Anthea!" The man noticed Effy. "Where the fuck is your bloody mother?" he demanded.

"She's in the bath, dad. She probably can't hear you," Effy said while simultaneously trying to make herself seem as small as possible.

"Well go get her! That fucking bitch...Do you know what she's done now? Sent back the bloody divorce papers unsigned! I'm not staying married to her! I'm through with this family!" Jim Stonem vented.

Katie saw Effy recoil as if she'd been slapped.

"She's in the bath," Effy repeated in a monotone voice. "She'll probably be down in a minute.

Jim seemed to notice Katie for the first time. "Who's this then? Has your mother decided to open a brothel in my absence? Why're there people here who don't live here?" he demanded.

Effy took a protective step in front of Katie, feeling her blood boil and knowing that the only way to survive this conversation would be to try to feel nothing. "She's a friend from college," she said numbly. "Leave her alone," she added a bit more threateningly.

"Leave her alone? Are you giving the orders around here now? It's still my bloody house! I'll say whatever I like to whomever I like in my own house! It's bad enough I don't live here and am still paying the fucking mortgage! I at least have the right to say what I damn well please!"

Katie thought that his head might explode if continued on like this. His face had managed to get even redder, though she hadn't been sure that was even possible. Katie also wasn't sure she'd ever heard anybody curse so much, which was impressive given that Keiran had been their teacher. Katie wished fervently that she and Effy were anywhere else.

Jim looked impatiently at his watch. "Well? What the fuck is taking that fucking woman so long?"

Effy said nothing.

"Answer me, young lady! I asked you a question!" Jim demanded.

"I didn't think it really needed an answer. I assumed it would be obvious that she's still in the tub," Effy replied, and Katie caught a flash of her old self.

"You'd better watch your smart mouth!" Jim growled menacingly. "You think you're so clever! You and your mum! You're not though! You're a little slut, just like her! Bet you'd fuck anything that walks! Your mother's certainly proven that she will! I bet you use men up and spit them out just like she did to me! Don't think I don't notice the way you've been dressing! It just screams whore!"

Effy reeled, blanching and taking a step backwards into Katie, remembering for a split second that she was there and there was a witness to this horrible conversation. Tears started to sting her eyes. Her father had confirmed her darkest thoughts about herself, ones that she'd been pushing away fairly successfully of late. She'd been changing, or so she'd thought, but here was her own father saying these things to her. They must be true. She had to get out of there, had to get numb. She knew she had something that would help stashed in her room, so she fled up the stairs without looking back.

Katie stood in shock for a second before anger took over. She watched Effy's retreating back then turned her rage at Effy's father. "You're an asshole and a sad excuse for a father! No wonder your wife cheated and your daughter felt the need to do lots of drugs! If I was in your family I would too!" She stormed past him following after Effy she could hear him spluttering in rage all the way up the stairs.

As she pushed open Effy's door, she heard the bathroom door down the hall open. She didn't envy Effy's mum having to deal with that man. It was no wonder she spent her days mostly catatonic. Katie felt a sudden sympathy for the woman. She turned her attention to Effy's room and saw Effy sitting on the ground, back against the bed, chugging out of a bottle of vodka.

"Effy! No!" Katie rushed to the brunette's side trying to push the bottle down and away from her mouth.

Effy shot her a grin and raised an eyebrow suggestively. "If you want some, just ask!"

"I thought you weren't drinking," Katie sighed, still trying to pry the bottle out of Effy's firm grip.

"I thought I could change. Clearly I was wrong. Cheers!" Effy raised the bottle towards Katie briefly, then put it to her lips and began taking large gulps.

"Effy stop! You can change! You have changed! Your dad's a wanker! Come on, let's just put the rest of this bottle away and go back to Naomi's," Katie suggested.

Effy shook her head vigorously and regretted it when the room kept spinning once she'd stopped. Her tolerance had really disappeared, she thought hazily. "No. Relax. Have a drink, Katie." Effy offered her the bottle. She patted the spot on the floor next to her.

Katie sighed and sat down. As long as Effy was willingly handing over the bottle, she should probably take advantage of it. She took the bottle then tried to reach for the cap to put it back on. Effy grabbed it first and shook her head.

"Drink up, Katie!" Effy encouraged.

Katie examined the bottle. "How full was this when you opened it just now?"

"Full!" Effy exclaimed.

Katie looked down at the bottle in horror. Effy had downed a good third of it.

"Come on! Have some! Drinking's more fun when you're not doing it by yourself!" Effy coaxed.

Katie rolled her eyes. Effy's father had certainly made her want to drink. Besides, if she was drinking some, then Effy wasn't having all of it. She took a swig and shuddered as the liquid burned down her oesophagus. It had definitely been a while. She could tell it was going to hit her hard. She decided not to drink too much. They were still in Effy's house, and someone needed to be sober enough to get them out of there and back to Naomi's after all. Katie flinched as the shouting started downstairs, and looked up to find that Effy's eyes were staring back at her desperately sad. Katie took another swig and handed the bottle back to her. A few more sips wouldn't hurt her either.

-------------

-------------

"Jesus, Katie! You both reek! I thought she wasn't fucking drinking!" Naomi greeted them at the door.

"Yeah, well her fucking arsehole father was at the house, yeah? And he's a real fucking piece of work," Katie remembered angrily. "Anyway, I snapped at him, and turned around, and she's gone. I find her in her room a few minutes later and she's already downed a third of a bottle of vodka! I don't even know where she got it from. Must have had it stashed somewhere. Anyway, I had a few swigs myself, because really the man makes you want to drink, and then I drained the rest into the sink in the bathroom when she wasn't looking, given that she seemed rather reluctant to leave the bottle any less than empty, and now we're here. So can I take her upstairs please?"

Naomi stepped out of the way with a flourish. "You going to put her to bed?"

"That was my plan!" Katie snapped, trying hard not to be a bitch, because she knew that Naomi was only really trying to look out for a friend.

"Right, well don't bite my head off Katiekins. I'll leave you to it then," Naomi rolled her eyes and stalked off towards the kitchen.

Katie sighed before turning back to the slender brunette leaning heavily on her shoulders. "Come on, Effy!"

Effy glowered at her. "You didn't have to talk about me like I wasn't here," she grumbled as they started up the stairs. She tripped and giggled softly, before quieting down after a glare from Katie.

"Sorry, alright? Now can you learn to walk, please?" Katie sighed again. It had been a long walk back to Naomi's house and Katie was quite aggravated.

Somehow she managed to get Effy the rest of the way up the stairs and into the bedroom she'd been staying in for a few weeks now. Katie let go of Effy to close the door behind her and when she turned back Effy was standing there looking at her. "What?" Katie demanded.

"You're really pretty, Katie. I like the new hair. I like you," Effy informed her, face serious.

"Yeah, yeah, I like you too. Now let's get you to bed," Katie blew her off.

"No. I mean, I really like you," Effy corrected before placing a small, chaste kiss on Katie's lips.

Katie stared at her for a second in confusion, then realisation sunk in. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't think so, babes. You're just drunk. You like cock. And I don't have one!"

Effy's piercing blue eyes stared at her for a moment, seeming much clearer than Katie felt they should, and the next thing Katie knew Effy had pinned her against the door, lips pressed hard against her own. Effy slid her hand up under Katie's skirt and cupped her cunt.

Katie was in shock. She had to be. That was the only explanation for the way her lips kissed back even as Effy's tongue slid between them. She was in shock and she was tipsy. There was no other explanation for the way her hips rocked forward, pushing her cunt a little harder into Effy's hand. The kiss was sloppy and fierce as Effy moved her hand ever so slightly, rubbing Katie's pussy through her knickers. Shock and pent up sexual energy. That had to be the explanation for why her knickers were suddenly soaked through.

Effy broke the kiss and returned her piercing gaze to Katie's face. "I know that, Katie," she replied before pulling her hand away and standing back with a slightly smug grin on her face.

Katie's first urge, when her brain started to work again, was to slap the brunette. Anger surged through her. "What the fuck?" she demanded, and the tone in her own voice took her back to the afternoon at Effy's house and the harshness in Effy's father's voice. She felt her anger start to fade as confusion mixed with it. "You're drunk. I'm drunk. We both need some fucking sleep. Get to bed, ok?" Katie said, voice still a bit cold. She couldn't meet Effy's eyes before she turned and slipped out of the room. She marched downstairs and collapsed on the couch. It wasn't that it had been Effy touching her, it was that anyone was touching her and it had been so long since anyone had done so. It had felt good because it was a purely biological reaction. Right? If anyone rubbed in the right place it would send shivers of excitement down her spine and make her wet. Right? Katie pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to shake off the fact that her body seemed to think it was still incredibly turned on despite that her brain was insisting that Effy simply shouldn't be able to get her into that state.

"Wow. You look..." Naomi cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Your lipstick's smudged," she rephrased.

Katie rubbed at her mouth hurriedly.

"Can I sit?" Naomi inquired, indicating the couch. Katie pulled her feet up and Naomi sat down next to her. Naomi examined her in a curious silence. "So..." she prompted after a few minutes when Katie didn't seem like she was going to say anything anytime soon.

"Where's Ems?" Katie inquired.

Naomi scowled. "Off doing some project with JJ for school," Naomi said disdainfully.

Katie understood that there was still some lingering jealousy there, but really it was ridiculous. "You know she's madly in love with you, right? She's got absolutely zero interest in JJ!" Katie assured Naomi.

"Yeah, I know," Naomi deflated a bit. "So why is your lipstick smudged now, when it wasn't when you took Effy upstairs?"

Katie held herself up a little higher, trying to keep some dignity. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No? So if I go upstairs and check on Effy, she won't look like she's just been snogging someone then?" Naomi inquired.

Katie flinched and sighed, knowing that she'd given herself away.

Naomi smiled kindly, but she couldn't resist taking a small jab at Katie. The girl had done her best to make her life miserable for years after all. "Kiss girls often Katie? Thought you were completely straight and generally opposed to homosexuality," she teased.

Katie glared. "Cunt! I am straight, for fuck's sake! And you know that I'm not opposed to homosexuality. Just you and my sister being completely nauseatingly cute! It's not my fault Effy was drunk and decided to...Ugh! Nothing happened!"

"No? So you didn't just snog her then?"

"No! Well, yes, but...Fuck!" Katie put her head in her hands.

Naomi relented a little and put a comforting hand on Katie's back. "It's ok. Snogging a girl doesn't make you gay, you know."

"Of course it doesn't!" Katie snapped.

"She kissed you?" Naomi pried.

"Well I definitely didn't kiss her!" Katie replied.

"Katie," Naomi sighed. "I'm just trying to help. Not trying to judge, yeah?"

Katie glanced sideways at Naomi. The blonde's expression was open and friendly, and Katie couldn't help thinking that she could really use a friend just then. "Yes. She kissed me. And..."

"And?" Naomi prompted.

"Nothing," Katie muttered. She definitely wasn't willing to admit what else Effy had done. She didn't want to think about it. Besides, Effy had been drunk. Completely trashed really. She probably hadn't known what she was doing or what she was saying. Everything would be fine in the morning. Back to normal!

Naomi decided not to pry further. "Well if it was just a kiss and you were both drunk..." she suggested.

"Yeah. Exactly. We've been drinking, so a snog was just...Drunkenness!" Katie agreed thankful that Naomi was willing to give her this out.

"Shall we watch some crap telly with a hot guy so that you can forget all about snogging a girl?" Naomi offered.

"Yes, please!" Katie nodded gratefully.

Naomi turned the telly on and started flipping channels, settling on some sappy romantic comedy that Naomi wasn't entirely sure she could stomach except that Katie had seemed to relax a bit once she'd gushed over the male lead a bit. "You know, if you ever need to talk about something...I know we're not close, Katie, but I'll always listen," she informed her one ad break. Katie didn't say anything in reply, just nodded ever so slightly, and seemed suddenly fascinated by the fact that a small chip in your windshield could apparently turn into a massive crack so you should call someone to fix it while it's still little.

Katie repressed a smile. It was nice, having Naomi offer. She was starting to understand even more why her sister liked the blonde. Clearly not the romantic feelings, but Naomi definitely wasn't as much of a cunt as Katie'd always thought. Instead, it turned out, she was a pretty decent friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Katie knocked tentatively on the door and when she got no response she opened it a crack. She peered round and found Effy lying in the bed closest to the door with her eyes wide open just staring at the ceiling. "Hey," Katie murmured softly.

Effy turned to look at her in surprise. She had assumed that whoever was knocking was either Naomi or Gina or Emily. She had assumed that Katie had gone home the night before. She had assumed that she'd royally fucked up the best and truest friendship she'd ever had. Maybe she was wrong. "Hey," Effy smiled.

It was a true smile. Katie knew Effy well enough by now to know the difference. This smile was practically radiant. It made Katie's stomach twist uncomfortably.

Effy sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. Katie entered the room, closed the door behind her, and took an awkward seat next to her.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised to see you," Effy said after a few minutes.

"Why? I'm here all the bloody time?" Katie replied, trying to joke, but somehow her words fell flat.

"Because of what I did yesterday," Effy responded honestly.

"You remember that, huh?" Katie felt a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"I do."

"Oh. I thought maybe with how much you drank..." Katie faded out and shook her head. It didn't matter. She'd decided that last night before drifting into an uneasy and sexually confusing dream that she really did not want to think about while sitting next to the object of her dream's affection. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. You were drunk. I was drunk."

"You were more sober than I was," Effy countered.

"I was still pretty far from sober," Katie replied.

"And what about now?" Effy inquired softly, contemplating if the move she was planning was smart or idiotic.

"What about now?" Katie retorted.

Effy leaned in closer to Katie. "You still drunk?"

"No," Katie replied, swallowing hard, and wondering briefly why she seemed to be leaning towards to the slender brunette.

"Good," Effy replied, before kissing Katie tenderly. It was brief and nothing at all like the sloppy kiss the night before, but that didn't stop Katie's pussy from clenching. Effy pulled away and stared deeply into Katie's eyes.

Katie felt like she was under a spell. She couldn't look away. Part of her brain was trying to tell her that she and Effy had just kissed sober, and it wasn't in any way a thank you kiss or an innocent friendship kiss and that she should be upset about it, but the rest of her brain seemed rather unwilling to process that fact. In fact she found herself leaning in again and capturing Effy's lips in her own. She felt her stomach flip. She was horny. Last night had gotten her all worked up and she hadn't even gotten herself off, let alone managed to go out and find a suitable boy to fuck. She hadn't found a suitable boy to fuck in ages. That was the whole problem! That was the only reason, Katie told herself, why she found herself changing her positioning so that she could push Effy back on the bed as she deepened the kiss. It was the only reason that she let Effy's tongue swipe past her lips and into her mouth. It was the only reason that her tongue responded by caressing Effy's. It was the only reason why she found herself lying partially on top of Effy with her leg pressed in between Effy's legs and her right hand brushing lightly against the underside of Effy's tit. It was definitely the only reason why her knickers were soaked through for the second time in a span of twelve hours and why her mind was suddenly contemplating what it might be like to have Effy's long fingers inside of her. It was also the reason why all of this was a mistake, her rational brain screamed at her. She broke the kiss, panting heavily, and staring down at Effy with wide eyes. "This is wrong," Katie stated once she was sure that she had control over her voice.

"Is it?" Effy inquired.

"Yes," Katie affirmed, before climbing off of Effy and sitting back in her original place on the bed. After a moment's thought, she stood and crossed to the other bed, taking a seat on it, and breathing a little easier now that there was a bit of distance between her and Effy. Thoughts were racing through her head and she wasn't sure where to begin, and the fact that her knickers were still soaked and that was now a bit uncomfortable was making it even harder to think clearly. "I'm not gay," she announced after a second.

"Right," Effy agreed softly.

"And you're not gay. I mean...Cook, Freddie, whoever else you were fucking all year...The one thing they have in common is that they've all got cocks, right?"

"And that I broke it off with all of them," Effy added quietly.

"And anyway, we're both just lonely, or whatever. And I don't know about you, but it's certainly been a while since I've been laid which explains..." Katie drifted off, unsure of exactly what she was about to admit, but sure that she probably didn't want to admit it.

"Why you were so wet last night?" Effy suggested.

Katie blushed deeply and cleared her throat. "Exactly. I mean I probably would've had that reaction to anybody, right?"

Effy didn't say anything, just picked at a loose string on her duvet cover. Effy could tell that Katie was extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation and that she would probably bolt if Effy said the wrong thing. Effy was rather surprised that she hadn't fled already. Clearly Katie had changed enough to be giving real friendship a try.

"So none of it means anything, so we shouldn't. It's just...wrong," Katie finished lamely.

"Right," Effy murmured. "It's the longest I've gone without sex since I was fourteen," Effy admitted, though she knew that that had nothing to do with why she'd done what she'd done.

Katie felt herself relax marginally. Effy was just going through a dry spell, just like her. Of course Effy wouldn't take to a dry spell well. Based on the past year, she didn't do well with fucking just one guy at a time, let alone none. Still, that was the old Effy, some part of her brain nagged annoyingly. She ignored it. "I mean we're friends now, right? Like proper friends."

Effy nodded. "Yeah. I hope so."

"Me too," Katie admitted. "So we can't let our hormones or our sexual frustration or whatever fuck up our friendship."

"Yeah. You're right," Effy agreed. Nonetheless, Effy found herself replaying the snog they'd just had, the feel of Katie's thigh pressed against her cunt, the feel of Katie's thumb stroking the underside of her breast, and she had to admit that the memory would have made her wet if she wasn't already soaked through. She also wondered if Katie had just completely blown off Effy's confession of liking her from the night before, putting it down to alcohol or loneliness or who knew what. She sighed. "Sorry," she muttered.

Katie shrugged. "Whatever. It never happened, yeah?"

"Sure," Effy nodded, though this time she was only agreeing to please Katie. She knew she wasn't about to forget that it had happened. It was strange...and quite scary really, the way that Katie made her feel. When she was with Katie she felt safe and happy and like she could do anything, like she really could change for the better. At the same time, she knew she fancied her, and it wasn't the way she'd fancied Cook or Freddie. That was what scared her more than anything: that this truly was different. She still felt guilt when she looked at Katie, but the feelings were mixed in now with others that overpowered it.

"Right, well let's go downstairs or something, yeah?" Katie stood and smoothed down her clothes uncomfortably.

"Yeah, sure," Effy managed a small smile. Katie was trying. That had to mean something, right? She wasn't running. Maybe it just meant that they were really finally friends, in case Katie's willingness to accompany her to her house and stand by her hadn't already shown her that. Effy knew she didn't deserve it, the friendship that Katie had extended to her. Effy needed it though, so she'd take it.

----------

----------

Naomi was surprised to see Effy and Katie standing by the stairs talking quietly as she came in from the kitchen. She'd thought that after the night before Katie might try to avoid Effy for a day or two. Clearly she'd underestimated the girl.

"Good morning," she greeted them.

Katie flinched ever so slightly, and Effy nodded sheepishly at her.

"You two want anything for breakfast?" Naomi offered.

"Hair of the dog?" Effy suggested, and it was almost a joke except that her father's words from the day before were still ringing in her ears far too clearly.

Katie frowned and turned to face Effy, taking the brunette's hands in her own as she furrowed her brows and tried to look the taller girl straight in the eye. "Don't. Effy, please?"

Katie's voice was almost pleading and it tugged on Effy's heart strings. How could she say no to a girl she owed so much to? Much as she wanted a drink, she knew she wouldn't have one. She swallowed hard as she gazed into Katie's big brown eyes. "Yeah. Sorry," she murmured.

Naomi raised an eyebrow. In that moment she could tell that Katie and Emily were twins. They were so different that it really was easy to forget. In fact Naomi had never thought they'd had anything in common besides their looks, but seeing that small gesture from Katie, a gesture that was so Emily in her mind, she'd realised that they were probably more similar than she gave them credit for. It was extremely endearing, the way that Katie had just interacted with Effy, and Naomi could tell just from the way that Effy looked back at her and gave in so easily that she was affected. Naomi remembered several occasions on which Emily had done the exact same thing to her and she'd folded in an instant, just like Effy had just now. Maybe the kiss the night before had meant more to Effy than Naomi had assumed. Maybe it hadn't just been a drunken kiss. And maybe Katie was less convinced that that was really what it was than she'd let on. If that was the case, then things around her house were about to get extremely interesting, and possibly a bit volatile, Naomi mused.

"We'd both like some tea if you don't mind," Katie turned and smiled at Naomi.

Naomi broke out of her thoughts and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Em will be here soon, by the way. She called me a little bit ago. She wants to go back to school clothes shopping. You two game?"

Katie glanced at Effy, who nodded almost imperceptibly. "Sure. As long as you two promise not to act too sickeningly cutesy, yeah?"

Naomi chuckled. "We promise not to act too sickeningly cutesy if you promise to buy something without leopard print on it!"

"Leopard print happens to be quite stylish. And who're you to be giving fashion advice? Have you seen the way you dress?" Katie shot back.

Naomi laughed. Wardrobe was what they quarrelled about most frequently, and it had almost become a game for them. "I've been informed of the way I dress. By you as a matter of fact. Anyway, that's the deal. Take it or leave it." The amused smile on Effy's face had not escaped Naomi's notice. Nor had the way that the brunette's eye had yet to leave Katie's face. Things were definitely going to get interesting.

"Fine. Something without leopard print," Katie grumbled, and Naomi caught a flash of a toothy smile from Effy that was more genuine than any she'd ever seen cross the brunette's face.

Quite interesting, Naomi mused.


	10. Chapter 10

Katie hadn't been thrilled when Effy had started wanting a drink at night, but Effy had said that she wouldn't overdo again, and Katie couldn't really begrudge her it. Especially when Effy drinking meant that she could drink too. Katie knew it wasn't really a solution: drinking to not think about certain things, but the slight buzz from the alcohol she had made her at least not constantly replay the kisses with Effy over and over in her head. It let her relax a bit and not be quite so concerned about what they might've meant. Especially the second one. The one where she'd kissed Effy. There was no denying that she'd moved forward, she'd closed the gap. She'd pushed Effy down on the bed. She tried rationalising it. She kept telling herself that it was just pent up sexual frustration that had her acting that way, but then Effy would grin at her from across the table as they were eating dinner and her blue eyes would flash and Katie's stomach would twist uncomfortably with something that she didn't want to think about. She tried forgetting about it, pretending it never happened like she had told Effy to do, but then their fingers would brush as they shared a fag or Effy would pull her into a hug before they settled into their separate beds, and the kisses would come rushing back into her brain.

It didn't help that Naomi seemed to shoot her knowing looks from time to time.

One night Katie found her eyes lingering a little too long on Effy as she helped Emily chop up vegetables for a stir fry and when she forced herself to look away she caught Naomi's knowing eyes staring at her, eyebrow raised curiously. Katie scowled at her, but Naomi simply smiled smugly.

"So, since my mum's in London for a protest tonight and alcohol is no longer off-limits, what's say we have a little fun tonight?" Naomi suggested turning her attention to Effy and Emily.

"Fun?" Emily inquired before turning and waggling her eyebrows at her girlfriend.

"Ugh, so don't need to know about that," Katie groaned, more out of habit than anything else given that she'd grown rather accustomed to watching her twin be all cutesy and flirty with Naomi over the past few weeks.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a drinking game of some sorts? You know, have a little fun before we go back to college and have to at least pretend to be responsible again," Naomi explained.

"When exactly did we pretend to be responsible before?" Effy inquired with a slight grin.

Katie couldn't stop the smile that spread across her own face automatically in reply.

"What game did you have in mind?" Emily asked.

"Something interesting. Not just a card game. Something like Truth or Dare? I've Never?" Naomi suggested.

"How exactly is Truth or Dare a drinking game?" Effy cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"It's not," Katie informed her. "It's just a game that you want to be drinking for."

"So I've Never then?" Effy assumed.

Emily shrugged but the look on her face was vaguely approving. Naomi grinned slightly wickedly. Katie, on the other hand, hesitated. There were ways that this game could go wrong. She wasn't sure she wanted to admit to having done certain recent events. Still, if she refused, her sister would automatically assume that she had something to hide and would pester her about it for the rest of the night, so she may as well give in. "Sure," Katie replied for all of them. "With cider though. Not liquor," Katie specified a second later. She knew enough about Effy's past to guess that the girl would be drinking rather a lot.

----------

----------

"I've never...injected heroine," Naomi shrugged. She was having trouble coming up with things she hadn't done as they'd all done so much together over the past year.

Effy took a sip of her Strongbow and Katie's eyes shot accusingly to her. Effy bit her lip for a second before explaining, "Well I didn't inject it per se. Someone injected it into me. And I think it was laced with something because I passed out and woke up in the hospital after."

Katie's eyes widened in concern and she hated the way her gut twisted at the thought of Effy helpless, vulnerable, and lying in a hospital bed.

Emily mulled over potential options of things in her head and she harrumphed as she realised that she couldn't come up with something. "I think we need to change the rules."

"Oh?" Naomi asked with a wink at her girlfriend.

"I can't bloody come up with anything I haven't done. Can't we just say like I've never done something then like if you're lying you just drink too?" Emily requested. "Otherwise the I've nevers are going to get really lame."

"Works for me," Effy replied and Naomi nodded in agreement. Once again Katie felt trapped, so she simply nodded as well.

"K, well in that case: I've never kissed a girl," Emily grinned goofily at Naomi as they both took a big gulp of their ciders.

Katie froze, and she was vaguely aware of Effy's eyes boring into her. Katie risked a glance at Effy who winked at her before taking a sip of her own cider.

Katie closed her eyes and brought her cider to her lips in what she hoped was as discreet a manner as possible. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she opened her eyes and her sister was still making googly eyes at Naomi rather than paying any attention to her. Katie realised it was her turn and she wracked her brain for something that wouldn't incriminate herself. All she could think about was kissing Effy and it was making it incredibly difficult for her to focus.

"I've never...fuck," she grumbled.

"You've never fucked? I don't think anyone here believes that, Katie," Naomi teased and Katie shot her an evil glare.

"Shut up. I'm thinking, yeah?" Katie shot back.

"Don't hurt yourself," Naomi goaded her. She knew that she was probably coming off as a right twat, and that was confirmed moments later when Emily shot her a small glare, but she could see that Katie was stressed about something and she had a fairly good guess what it was. She hoped that by teasing the girl, she'd relax a little, because Katie always seemed top form when she was engaged in a bitchy battle of words with someone.

"Fuck off, muff-munching bitch," Katie stuck out her tongue, and Naomi was amused by the combination of the comment and the tongue. She contemplated pointing it out, but Katie looked suddenly smug like she'd come up with something.

"I've never smoked up with any of our parents," Katie grinned triumphantly, knowing that she'd actually managed to come up with something she wouldn't have to drink for.

Naomi laughed as Emily glared and they both drank remembering the time when Gina had caught them smoking a spliff and had snatched it out of Naomi's hand and said "Oh yes! I could really use some of this right now!" and had taken a drag much to the astonishment of both Naomi and Emily.

"My turn then," Effy said, glancing quickly at Naomi and Emily in amusement and making a mental note to ask for that story later. She mused over the possibilities of what she could say, knowing that whatever it was she'd probably be drinking as well. Katie's lingering gazes hadn't escaped her notice and she could see in the brunette's eyes sometimes that she was remembering their shared kisses. Even though Effy had pretended to accept Katie's rational, it gave her hope that maybe Katie liked her back. Then again, if she was wrong she might lose the best friend that she'd ever had. Maybe this game would give her away to find out a little better how Katie was feeling about everything. "I've never snogged a girl," she said, watching Katie's face closely as she took a sip of her cider.

Katie's face went slightly pale and she specifically looked anywhere besides at Effy.

Emily took a swig then raised an eyebrow at Effy taking a sip, though she couldn't say she was horribly surprised. Her jaw dropped, however, when a moment later she saw her sister bring the can of Strongbow to her lips. "What the fuck!" she demanded, turning to face her twin fully.

"Em," Naomi intervened, putting a tentative arm on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Just leave it, what's it matter?"

Effy kept her eyes trained on Katie. She was extremely curious as to how Katie might handle this. She had half expected Katie not to drink, but she had, which proved at the very least, that she hadn't really forgotten about it and that she wasn't truly acting like it never happened.

Katie was painfully aware of the curious blue eyes staring at her from her left as her sister waited, expression accusing, for an explanation. Katie opened her mouth and closed it again. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't reply honestly. She didn't know for certain what the honest answer was. Sure she could say it was a drunken snog with Effy, but her sister would still demand more information. Information she wasn't willing to give. Information she wasn't even sure about herself.

Effy took pity on watching Katie flounder. "Probably a drunken dare or something, right?" she suggested.

Katie didn't actively try to confirm or deny. She just kind of nodded dumbly, almost against her will, but at the same time just thankful for an out.

Emily didn't look satisfied, but Naomi jumped in again. "Right. My turn. I've never shagged a girl," she grinned and stroked Emily's arm, trying to distract her.

Effy grinned to herself as an idea struck her at Naomi's words. It would probably answer her question, assuming that Katie continued to be honest with everyone and with herself.

Katie finally turned her gaze to Effy when Emily turned away. She was partially curious to see if Effy would drink. Sleeping with a girl, at this point, wasn't something she'd put past the brunette. She wondered briefly why she felt almost relieved when Effy's cider was left untouched before deciding that she really didn't want to speculate.

Effy's piercing blue eyes flicked up and met Katie's and Katie felt trapped by them for a second before her sister cleared her throat.

"I've never..." Emily rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I dunno. Smoked a spliff."

Katie groaned at the lameness of her sister's suggestion as Naomi and Effy laughed and they all drank.

"I've never given a blow job," Katie said without hesitation, having planned it out this time so she wouldn't be caught so off guard.

Emily snorted at the idea that her sister had never given a blow job before taking a small sip and watching the others do the same.

"I've never thought about shagging a girl," Effy said, eyes trained on Katie and she took a large gulp of cider without hesitating.

Emily tried and failed to repress a grin as she looked at Naomi with a knowing look. Naomi grinned back at her girlfriend but out of the corner of her eye she noted Effy taking a drink and was watching Katie for a reaction. She and Emily clinked cans before taking a drink and Naomi decided to kiss Emily to further distract her...just in case.

Katie felt her heart pounding in her chest and she couldn't help but look at Effy in surprise. She didn't miss the thin brunette taking a drink. She didn't miss the way Effy's piercing blue eyes seemed to be peering into her brain, trying to read her reaction. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but the blue eyes seemed to be peering back at her still from the inside of her eyelids. Her mind flashed to the second kiss they'd shared, to the way her fingers had seemed to ache for the feel of Effy's skin, to how it had felt to press her body down on Effy's slender form. She remembered her brief thought about Effy's fingers inside her, and as quickly as she could she brought the can of Strongbow to her lips, took a sip and brought it down, only opening her eyes when the can sat innocently on the floor by the couch once more.

She didn't dare look at Effy. Not then. She just couldn't. She suddenly felt like she was suffocating.

"I'll be back. Gotta run to the loo," she excused herself quickly and had to force herself not to run for the stairs.

Naomi pulled away from Emily and shot Effy a knowing look. She had caught Katie's little sip of cider.

Effy watched Katie go and turned back and took in Naomi's pointed stare.

"Actually, now that she mentions it, I kinda have to pee," Effy murmured before standing and following after Katie, slowly so as to not attract attention.

Emily turned a frown on her girlfriend. "Ok, so what am I missing?"

Naomi smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "You're cute, Em."

"So not the answer to my question!" Emily pointed out, but she couldn't help the grin and the slight blush that lit her cheeks.

"No, but so much more important," Naomi replied, returning her girlfriend's grin before pulling her in for another kiss, this one a little deeper.


	11. Chapter 11

Katie splashed water on her face once she'd locked the bathroom door behind her. She didn't know what had possessed her to practically admit to Effy that she'd thought about fucking her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"she scolded her reflection in the mirror. "That is not how you go about staying friends with people!"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She started when someone pounded on the door.

"One second," she grumbled, assuming it was Emily wanting to talk to her. She flushed the toilet for show and washed her hands, splashing a bit more cold water onto her face, then drying herself off. The person banged on the door again just before Katie pulled it open. "Alright, alright, for fuck's sake!" she growled as the door swung open and she was met with the piercing blue eyes of Effy Stonem. Effy pushed her backwards into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind her, and kissed her fiercely.

Katie hated the way that her lips responded so eagerly.

Effy pulled away, breathing heavily. "You've thought about fucking me." She wasn't sure why, but it felt like a victory. No, it felt like more than that. It felt like a positive change.

"I never said that. I took a sip. All that means is that I've thought about fucking a girl. It's got nothing to do with you," Katie argued desperately.

"So you think about fucking girls a lot?" Effy inquired with a smug smirk.

"Fuck you!" Katie shot back with a glare.

"I wish you would," Effy breathed softly before kissing Katie again, a little softer but no less full of passion than the first kiss had been.

Katie whimpered at how good it felt as Effy's tongue brushed into her mouth, tangling with her own tongue and Effy's hands ran up and down her sides. It was wrong. She shouldn't be enjoying this. She shouldn't be getting wet from this little. But her body seemed to be acting without her conscious permission and her arms wrapped around Effy's slender body, pulling her in closer.

Effy's lips left hers and started to work their way down her neck as Effy's right hand reached around and pulled her still closer. She arched into Effy's kisses, hating herself for doing so. She was horny and sexually frustrated. That was the end of it. There couldn't be any other reason for why she was reacting the way she was.

Effy kissed back up Katie's neck to her ear. "I like you, Katie," she whispered, hoping that this time it might not be discarded as a drunken comment, before sucking Katie's earlobe into her mouth.

"Fuck," Katie whimpered as Effy's left hand slide up to cup her tit. This wasn't supposed to be happening at all. This could ruin everything that both of them had worked towards in changing and becoming better people. Not to mention that Katie knew she wasn't gay. So what the fuck was going on right then?

Katie's hands tangled in Effy's hair as Effy's lips met hers again. She kissed back hard, her brain fighting with her body. She moaned unwillingly when Effy's fingers tweaked her hard nipple through her top. Effy had just gotten under her skin. That was all. That had to be it.

She felt Effy's hands run down her sides then back up her thighs, pushing her skirt up as they went until they cupped her ass.

Effy's whole body tingled as Katie moaned into her mouth again. She was soaked through and she wanted Katie so badly. She could tell that at least part of Katie wanted her back, but she could also sense that the smaller girl was fighting it. Effy slipped her leg between Katie's and pressed up with her thigh, eliciting a lustful grunt out of Katie. Katie pulled Effy in even harder, running her hands up and down the slender girl's back and sides.

Katie froze as her hands slid down over Effy's ass. What was she doing? Effy was a girl! Her friend! And yet the desire she felt was almost overwhelming. She couldn't do this though. Not here, not now. She pushed Effy away. "Wait. Stop!" she gasped.

Effy stepped back and took a deep breath, waiting for Katie to freak and flip out at her.

"I can't do this like this! We're in a fucking bathroom for fuck's sake! And you're...And I'm...Not now. Not like this," Katie tried to explain while simultaneously attempting to catch her breath.

Effy looked up into Katie's eyes as hope sparked at what the brunette was saying. She wasn't saying never. She was just saying not now.

Katie closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Fuck! I really don't know what the fuck is going on!" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "We need to talk, ok? Tonight though. In our room. I'm sure Ems and Naomi are wondering what's keeping us."

"Right. Yeah. Tonight," Effy echoed, resisting the urge to sigh in relief that Katie wasn't simply running away. "You go down. I'll be down in a few," she added.

Katie nodded, checked herself in the mirror and rearranged herself a little, then left without a look back. She didn't trust what she might do if she looked back into Effy's stunningly blue and remarkably deep eyes. She was definitely in trouble. There was no doubt about that.

---------

---------

"Em, it's nothing. They'll be down in a minute. Just give your sister a little space," Katie overheard Naomi urge as she came down the stairs.

"Something's going on. I can't believe you're not telling me," Emily pouted as Katie came into the living room.

Naomi looked up and noticed Katie who was squirming uncomfortably. Naomi couldn't help but notice that she looked rather flustered and her cheeks were flushed.

"I could use a smoke," Katie murmured.

"I'll come," Naomi said quickly. She kissed Emily sweetly on the lips. "Why don't you stay here so that you can tell Effy where we've gone when she comes down?" Naomi suggested, knowing that her girlfriend was going to try to follow them outside when it seemed like Katie maybe just wanted a private conversation. One without the judgements that Emily would invariably pass.

Emily grumbled a protest, but stayed seated. Naomi had to have a good reason for not telling her, she trusted that. She just really wanted to know what it was.

Katie slipped out the door with Naomi just behind her and leaned heavily against the building. Naomi lit up in silence and offered a cigarette to Katie who shook her head. She didn't really want to smoke. She just needed some fresh air.

Naomi raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She figured Katie would talk if she needed to. She was proved right a minute later.

"I just don't fucking know what's going on," Katie growled. "Or what to do."

"About Effy?" Naomi prompted.

Katie glared but nodded. She didn't know why she was talking to Naomi about this. Sure they'd reached an arrangement that could probably be called "friends" but Naomi was her sister's girlfriend. She certainly wasn't the person closest to Katie. Though at the moment that was probably Effy, and she definitely couldn't talk about Effy to Effy. It just wouldn't work. And she really needed to talk to someone.

"You've kissed again?"

It was said more as a statement than a question but Katie nodded in confirmation anyway.

"And more?" Naomi guessed.

Katie's glare intensified. "I'm not a fucking lezza," Katie said defensively.

"I wasn't accusing you of that, Katie," Naomi replied with a sigh. "But you did take a sip when Effy said she'd never thought about fucking a girl. I'm bound to wonder..."

"Fuck," Katie muttered. "Fucking observant muff-muncher."

Naomi laughed lightly, but another glare from Katie shut her up. She finished her fag and flicked it away. "It's fun, you know. Fucking a girl."

"Ugh! I really do not want to hear about how great my sister is in the sack, yeah?" Katie warned.

Naomi rolled her eyes and smirked. "Not exactly where I was headed. I just mean that...It's ridiculously scary when you think about it on the broader scale, on how the world will judge you and what it might mean about who you are. But if you don't focus on that, if you focus on the person you're with, on how they make you feel, on what you want to do with them and to them, then it's amazing and beautiful and mind-blowing. And it's none of the rest of the world's damn business who you shag, or who you want to shag."

"Right," Katie said softly after a few minutes of taking in everything that Naomi had just said. It made sense, up to a point. But how could she turn off that fear? How could she ignore everything that kissing Effy, let alone shagging her, would mean?

"So do you want to talk about it?" Naomi asked.

Katie rolled her eyes and stared at the sky. Half of her did and half of her didn't. "I don't know."

"Ok," Naomi replied, turning her gaze from Katie and staring up at the sky next to her.

"We've kissed."

"I'd gathered," Naomi informed her.

Katie glared but kept talking. "Properly snogged. Like, tongues and whatnot."

Naomi bit back a retort about how that's usually what snogging entailed. She needed to not be a bitch to Katie if Katie was going to feel comfortable enough to share.

"And...There might have been...Well, I mean there was, some...For fuck's sake! If she was a bloke I wouldn't have a bit of trouble talking about this!" Katie moaned, frustrated with herself as well as the situation. She glanced sideways at Naomi, expecting to see her smirking smugly back at her, but she wasn't at all. Instead the blonde was simply nodding with an open expression on her face. Katie took a deep breath. "There was some groping. Possibly," she muttered in a rush.

Naomi's eyes widened minutely but she forced herself to not react too much. "So do you think you might want her?"

"No!" Katie responded quickly, but it was too quickly and she knew it. "Maybe," she sighed. "I don't fucking know."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"I'm going to," Katie informed her.

"Are you going to tell Emily? Because I think you need to. The longer she's left in the dark, the more pissed off she's going to be in the end. And I'll have to deal with her," Naomi reasoned, though there was a hint of pleading in her voice.

"I will...I just...I can't yet. Ok? I need to sort this out more first," Katie pleaded with her.

Naomi bit her lip and nodded. She could understand that, but she really hoped that Katie would sort things out quickly. Emily was not going to be thrilled at being lied to, and Naomi had a sneaking suspicion that she'd be rather angry that her sister was having bisexual or gay feelings at all, simply because of how miserable Katie had made the two of them the year before.

"Do you want me to make up the couch or anything? Or are you ok still sharing a room with her?" Naomi inquired.

"I'm ok still sharing a room," Katie answered, surprising herself by how she didn't even give the question any thought. Maybe not sharing a room would be better. Maybe then whatever feelings Effy thought she had would go away and the sexual attraction between them would dissipate. Katie shook her head. She knew it wasn't really that straight forward. "It'll be fine."

"We should probably go back in before your sister comes out to see what's keeping us so long," Naomi nodded back towards the house.

Katie nodded. They started in but Katie stopped Naomi, grabbing her wrist. "Just...Thanks," she muttered quickly.

Naomi smiled at her. "No problem." She couldn't help thinking that if she'd had someone to talk to when she'd been figuring this shit out, maybe she wouldn't have screwed Emily around so much in the beginning. She was happy to be able to be there for Katie.

------------

------------

Emily wasn't especially amused at being blown off by Naomi even if she did have a reason. Emily wanted answers. So when Effy returned back downstairs, Emily didn't waste any time.

"Right. What's going on with Katie?"

Effy looked momentarily startled. She sighed. She should have known that Emily would try to ambush one of them soon. Effy had hardly been being subtle in her quest to get answers out of Katie.

"It's really nothing, Emily. I'm sure Katie will tell you when she's ready," Effy replied.

"Well then who did she kiss? The girl, I mean. You seemed to know it was just a drunken dare. I'm guessing you know who it was with," Emily tried again.

"It was no one, Em," Effy attempted to lie.

Emily crossed her arms and glared in a move that reminded Effy really strongly of Katie. "I don't believe you."

"Look, it wasn't a dare but it was drunken, and it was just..."

"What?" Emily asked, eyes staring at Effy intently.

"I kissed her but we were both drunk and I was like ridiculously drunk. That's all. She's being a good friend to me by not telling you," Effy told a half truth.

A small gasp from the doorway made her look up. Katie and Naomi were standing there, Naomi looking anywhere but at either of them and Katie staring straight at Effy with her mouth gaping open. Her jaw set a second later and she narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"It was all me," Effy informed Emily quickly, keeping her eyes trained on Katie.

"You snogged my sister? When?" Emilyasked, glancing from Katie to Effy, dropping her arms to her sides now that she'd gotten her answer.

"The other night," Effy replied honestly.

She couldn't help being a bit shocked. Sure the old Effy would've kissed anybody, but the new one that she'd been getting to know, that she'd watched emerging, didn't seem that type anymore. What was more surprising was Katie's reaction to all of it. She hadn't told Emily, which was strange. She hadn't stopped hanging out with Effy or tried to avoid her, obviously, which was even stranger. And she looked like she was ready to kill Effy for admitting the kiss which was positively bizarre. Why would she be so upset about Emily knowing if it was just one drunken kiss that was Effy's fault? Emily was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Naomi approaching her until the blondes arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Let it go, babe. For tonight, please, let it go," Naomi whispered in Emily's ear. She had seen the wheels turning in her girlfriend's head as well as having noticed Katie looking like her head might explode. She didn't want to make the situation worse for anybody so she hoped that Emily would listen to her.

Emily looked from her girlfriend to her sister and back. She could see that Katie was stressed. Emily definitely wasn't done with this subject, but maybe for the night she could leave it. "You owe me," she hissed back at Naomi.

Naomi's face broke into a wide grin. "I'm sure I can think of some way to make it up to you."

Just like that Emily found her frustration and suspicion melting away, being replaced by lust. It still amazed her how quickly Naomi could change her mood just by a little touch, or the tone of her voice, or a few choice words. Emily bit her lip and kept her eyes locked on Naomi's. "So, I think I've had enough of drinking games for the night," Emily faked a yawn. "I'm quite tired. I think we'll just go to bed."

Naomi grinned even wider as Emily grabbed her hand and started to lead her towards the stairs.

Katie's brows furrowed in confusion for a minute. "What?" Realisation dawned at the almost goofily expectant grin on Naomi's face. "Oh, ew! At least be subtle about it!" she called after them.

"Alternatively we could call them back and continue to talk about how you and I have kissed," Effy murmured softly.

Katie froze. She swallowed hard as her sister's and Naomi's footsteps walked down the hall upstairs and then she heard the door shut. She was alone in the living room with Effy. The last time she'd been alone in a room with Effy she'd been kissing her and that hadn't been all that long ago. The dampness between her legs was a reminder of that.

Effy approached slowly, giving Katie plenty of time to run, but Katie stood frozen in place. Effy reached out and ran her fingers down Katie's arm before intertwining them with Katie's fingers. "Maybe we should go upstairs and talk, just the two of us?" Effy suggested, and the husky quality to her voice made Katie's stomach flip.

Katie closed her eyes and nodded. She let Effy lead her up the stairs to the bedroom they'd been sharing and she took a seat on her bed and watched as Effy settled on her own. She took a deep breath. "So let's talk."


	12. Chapter 12

Katie was nervous. She didn't really know where to start. Her mind and body were a jumble of emotions and urges.

"I like you," Effy finally said.

"You keep saying that." Katie shook her head.

"Because it's true," Effy replied staring Katie straight in the eyes.

Katie felt a not entirely unpleasant shiver run down her spine. "But you're not gay."

"No," Effy agreed.

"And I'm definitely not gay!" Katie added, realising that she hadn't actually specified that.

The corners of Effy's mouth curled up attractively. "Of course not."

Katie managed a glare, but she couldn't fight the small grin spreading across her face either. She sighed. "And we're friends. That's what we both really need right now: friends. We're too screwed up to be with anyone right now. We're trying to change, but-"

"Katie," Effy cut Katie off as she stood and crossed to Katie's bed, putting her hand on Katie's thigh. "We are changing. We have changed. You've changed. You've helped me change. I don't..." Effy faltered. She slid her hand to where Katie's two were clenched in her lap and took one. "I don't want to do anything that will make things hard for you, so if you want me to back off..."

Katie looked up into Effy's eyes. She couldn't deny that her heart was racing and her stomach was doing flips. She bit her lower lip. Having Effy this close was making it hard for her to concentrate. "I-I don't know," she breathed.

Effy nodded, but she kept her eyes trained on Katie's and leaned forward ever so slightly.

"I'm not gay," Katie repeated as she unconsciously leaned in a little closer to the brunette.

Effy nodded again.

"I can't have feelings for a girl," Katie protested, but it sounded weak even to her as the gap between them continued to close.

"Ok," Effy agreed with a small smile.

"And you still can't prove that I've thought about having sex with you," Katie murmured, but it feel upon deaf ears as their lips met.

Effy couldn't help feeling like fireworks were exploding behind her eyelids as her lips worked softly against Katie's. In fact it felt like they were exploding throughout her whole body. Katie's hand came up to hold her side and she felt like she was on fire. Katie set her body (not to mention her hormones) ablaze in a way that nobody else had before. She should be scared, she knew, but it was Katie, and somehow that made it seem better.

Katie moaned into Effy's mouth as their tongues brushed against each other. Part of her was still aware that she shouldn't want this, but her body seemed to feel otherwise.

In one swift motion Effy straddled Katie's lap, deepening the kiss in the process. She grunted as Katie's hands automatically reached around to cup her ass, pulling her in still closer. Effy let her own hands trail up the shorter girl's sides, raking up her top as she did so, sliding them under Katie's bra, before brushing both of her thumbs across Katie's already erect nipples.

"Fuck," Katie gasped out as she shuddered in excitement at the touch. She tilted her head back and Effy took the opportunity to work her lips down the girl's neck while simultaneously tweaking her nipples. She was rewarded by Katie wriggling beneath her.

Katie was feeling a stronger and stronger urge to feel friction between her legs. She knew she was already soaked through. How could Effy get her to this state so quickly? Was it really just that she was sex deprived? Even if it wasn't though, could Effy really satisfy her? She was kind of lacking the necessary equipment, right? Not that that seemed to stop Emily and Naomi from going at it like rabbits. As Effy's fingers tweaked her nipples again and their lips found each other's, Katie forgot to over think things.

"So you're not gay?" Effy asked against Katie's lips as she pushed Katie's bra up over her tits and started to knead them softly.

"No," Katie murmured breathlessly before mashing their lips together again.

"And you've never thought about fucking me?" Effy pressed as Katie's hands left her ass and raked up her back.

"Never," Katie confirmed in a gasp, but even as she said it she knew it was a complete lie because right then the thought was consuming her brain. Effy tweaked her nipples a little harder while cupping her tits. "Fuck! Effy!"

Effy had to bite her lower lip at the way that Katie moaned her name. It made her wetter than she already was. She looked down at Katie and was met with piercing brown eyes staring back at her.

"What?" Katie asked feeling suddenly self-conscious.

Effy shook her head and kissed Katie again.

"No, what?" Katie pushed, breaking the kiss.

"You're so hot," Effy informed her and tried to kiss her again, but it was too much for Katie.

Katie wasn't sure where this was headed and suddenly the fact that it was happening and with a girl, not just any girl, but Effy, just made it that much scarier. "Wait, stop," Katie requested, slowly pushing Effy out of her lap.

Effy sighed and climbed off, resuming her seat next to Katie, acutely aware of the dampness between her legs.

"I'm sorry. I can't," Katie panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Right," Effy said, feeling herself closing off.

"Not yet. Sex is just...I don't know that I can have sex with a girl," Katie tried to explain. She could see Effy pulling away even without the physical distance between them getting any bigger. She put her hand on Effy's leg for emphasis.

"It's just sex, Katie," Effy replied and she could hear the coldness in her own voice. Here she was taking steps backwards already.

"No," Katie rolled her eyes. Effy was completely missing the point. This was exactly what she was afraid of, them screwing up all of the positive changes they'd made within themselves. "Effy that's the whole problem. It wouldn't be. Not with you." Katie reached a hand up to turn Effy's face so that the girl would actually meet her eyes.

Effy felt her heart rate increase as Katie's words sunk in. She flicked her eyes up to meet Katie's gaze. "Oh."

"But we shouldn't do anything if it's just going to make you close off like that, or make me close off, or just fuck everything up!" Katie insisted.

Effy marvelled for a second that Katie knew her well enough that she could tell that she'd been closing up, pushing away. The old Katie would've been far too self-involved to notice something so subtle in someone else. Whatever backwards steps Effy'd just taken, Katie clearly hadn't. Proof enough of that should have been that she was still sitting there next to Effy.

"No...I...Sorry," Effy grumbled.

"Don't be sorry. Just don't do it," Katie countered. "I'm trying, ok? But it's not like I ever thought that I could potentially fancy a girl, right? I mean, no offense, but especially not you given that a few months ago I hated you."

"I know," Effy agreed.

"But we've become friends and now this...And you somehow have the power to make me extremely..." Katie faded out, feeling self-conscious about the possibility of admitting too much.

"Wet? Horny?" Effy suggested, a small smirk creeping into her expression.

Katie glared, but the smile on her lips betrayed her. "Look who's back to being all seeing," she teased.

"And all knowing," Effy added.

"It's scary, ok?" Katie said after a second, turning serious again.

"Yeah," Effy agreed.

"So can we just go slow and see how things take us?" Katie requested.

"I'd like that," Effy admitted.

"I'm just going to...I'm gonna run to the loo. I'll be back, ok?" Katie added the last bit so that Effy would know she wasn't running. She was sick of feeling unsatisfied though. She was sick of the constant wetness between her legs and not doing anything about it. She wasn't ready for Effy to take care of her yet, but there was no reason she couldn't take care of herself.

Effy smiled slyly. "Ok," she replied. She had a pretty good idea of why Katie was going to the bathroom and the faint blush that crept onto the girl's cheeks only confirmed her suspicions. Not that she could blame her. She was feeling the need to scratch that same itch herself. Katie wasn't the only one getting all hot and bothered by their makeout sessions.

Katie stood and made her way to the door, but Effy's voice made her pause.

"So you fancy me then?"

Katie glanced over her shoulder and bit her lower lip. "Maybe, alright?"

Effy grinned. "Ok."

Katie's blush deepened and she slipped out of the room and down the hall.

----------

----------

Katie tried simply cooling herself down, splashing cold water on her face. It didn't work. Effy's fingers on her sides and on her tits kept flashing through her mind. She checked the lock on the door before hiking up her skirt and slipping her hand into her knickers. She rubbed vigorously at her sensitive clit as she recalled the feel of Effy's tongue brushing against hers. She ignored the nagging voice in the back of her head that was saying that it was incredibly gay to wank off thinking about another girl. Right now she didn't care. She just needed a release.

She remembered the way that Effy had bit her lower lip and looked down at her with those crystal clear blue eyes and she shuddered as her fingers brushed past her clit again. She needed more though. She slid her middle finger inside of her, it was easy because she was already ridiculously slick, and she started to work away, still keeping friction against her clit. She imagined Effy's long fingers sliding into her instead and suddenly one finger wasn't enough. She added a second.

She braced herself against the door with her other hand as she felt her knees start to weaken. It wouldn't be long now, she knew. A few more thrusts, a curl of her fingers, a few more rubs past her clit imagining the way Effy's eyes might flutter closed and her lips might part as she orgasmed, and Katie was gone.

When she was finished she leaned heavily against the bathroom door, panting. She caught her breath and washed her hands thoroughly, trying to erase the traces of what she'd just done, though when she glanced up into the mirror, she saw a telltale flush in her cheeks. She took a deep breath as she took in her image.

"You're fucked," she told herself. There was hardly any lying to herself now. She at least partially fancied Effy. That much was clear.

She sighed and set to work getting ready for bed, washing her face and brushing her teeth, trying to have an excuse for why her trip to the loo might've taken so long, even though she was pretty sure that Effy wouldn't buy it. "It had to be Effy," she muttered to herself. "Effy fucking Stonem."


	13. Chapter 13

Effy replayed the conversation over in her head. It felt positive. Katie wasn't running. Katie was giving them a chance. Best of all, she had admitted that she might fancy Effy.

Effy lay down on Katie's bed and breathed in deeply, unable to stop the smile that spread across her face. The bed smelled like Katie and Effy felt the wetness between her legs increase even more. She knew exactly what Katie was doing in the bathroom and she knew she had a bit of time. It was amazing, she marvelled at how much just the girl's friendship had changed her life and had helped her change for the better. If Katie hadn't reached out to her, if Katie had kept hating her...well she didn't want to think what might be happening in her life right then.

The thought of what Katie was doing in the bathroom was much more appealing and it made her shiver in excitement. She arched back a little as she slid her hand down into her knickers. She closed her eyes as she worked two fingers inside of her, imagining Katie's fingers doing the same to herself just down the hall. She imagined what the small brunette would look like, thrusting fingers inside of herself. It was a bit ridiculous really the amount that it turned her on.

It didn't take long before she found herself nearing the edge. She froze, fingers still inside of her when she heard the door open.

She looked up to see Katie's wide brown eyes staring back at her in shock. Effy couldn't control the small spasm that shot through her as their eyes locked.

Katie's breath hitched and she could feel panic starting to rise up inside her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. She could see through the thin fabric of Effy's knickers exactly where the girl's hand was and it didn't take much of an imagination at all to know where her fingers were. She felt her pussy spasm as her tongue swiped across her lips unconsciously.

Effy let the corner of her lips curve up ever so slightly. She could see the lust in Katie's eyes. She let her fingers start moving again and watched as Katie followed her every movement. It turned her on even more and she was already so close to the edge that she knew it wouldn't take long at all.

Katie was torn between wanting to move forward, to touch, to kiss, to be with Effy, and wanting to run, so she stayed frozen in place. She felt her mouth go dry and knew it was probably hanging open a bit, but she didn't care. Despite the relief she'd just given herself she found the flame inside of her already rekindled. She found herself wishing that she could touch herself again as she watched, but she was far too afraid and self-conscious to.

Effy let out a low moan as she imagined that the long fingers thrusting into her were the ones now clenched into fists at Katie's side. She kept her eyes trained on Katie's chocolate brown ones until she felt herself slipping over into the abyss and she couldn't focus anymore. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she strained against her hand. She wet her lips with her tongue before clenching her lips together and biting down on the inside of her lower lip she was surprised she didn't draw blood.

She was surprised to find that she felt a bit self-conscious when she'd come down.

"Effy," Katie murmured in a husky voice that sent an after-shock through Effy's body. Katie found that she was breathing a bit more heavily. Watching Effy come was possibly the most beautiful thing that she'd ever witnessed.

She watched with rapt attention as Effy pulled her fingers out of her and she saw them glisten as Effy brought them to her mouth. She couldn't help thinking that she should be repulsed, but instead she found herself licking her lips, wishing that she had the guts to take Effy's fingers into her own mouth. "Fuck," she whimpered to herself, realising that that was an incredibly gay thing to think. "Fuck!" she crossed quickly to her bed, sitting on the very edge, furthest away from Effy, and putting her head in her hands. This wasn't supposed to be happening, but she really couldn't deny that it was. What was wrong with her?

She felt the bed dip beside her as Effy shifted to sit next to her. "Sorry," Effy whispered by her ear.

Katie shuddered.

Effy didn't know what to do. She'd pushed things too far, clearly. She should have stopped as soon as Katie had come in the room. What the fuck had she been thinking?

"Sorry," Effy murmured again. "I'll go sleep on the couch tonight." Effy was about to stand when Katie's hand caught her wrist.

She looked up to find Katie's eyes burning into hers.

"Ef..." Katie whispered hoarsely. She couldn't stop herself as she gazed into Effy's crystal clear blue eyes. She propelled herself forward, mashing their lips together. "Fuck! Ef!" Katie whimpered against Effy's lips as she pushed the slender girl backwards.

In seconds she was laying on top of Effy, tongues dancing together, bodies pressed firmly against one another, Effy's arms around her, pulling her in tighter.

"Fuck!" Katie murmured again. It was too much. She knew it was too much, but her body didn't want to stop. She'd never felt desire like this burning inside of her before.

Effy for her part wasn't about to complain. She captured Katie's bottom lip in her teeth and tugged at it before lavishing the girl's tongue with more attention from her own. She bent her leg, pressing her thigh up between Katie's legs and was rewarded with a guttural moan out of Katie as she ground down on it. Effy pulled the girl tighter to her, letting her hands roam up and down Katie's back and sides, unable to get enough. This wasn't how it had been with Cook or Freddie or any of the other guys. This was so much more intense. And it was more than that. There was something else. Something that petrified Effy. Something that finally made her break the kiss. There was the emotion behind it. "Katie," she panted.

Katie rolled off quickly, coming to her senses. "Sorry," she apologised.

"Don't be." Effy's hand found hers and squeezed.

"No, I mean, it's too much. And too soon. And I still don't even know if I can do this. But you were...and then...and..." Katie's mind was all garbled. She was having trouble focusing with Effy so close to her. Her body was still crying out for the girl's touch, aching for it even. She shivered as she felt suddenly cold at the lack of contact between them. "I don't think anyone's ever done that to me before," Katie admitted.

"Done what?" Effy inquired softly.

Katie bit her lip nervously. The truth was that nobody had ever made her want them like that before. She had felt like she needed the slender brunette, and it had been so overwhelming that she hadn't been able to control herself. That thought scared her. "Nothing," Katie lied. She just couldn't admit any of that to Effy. It was hard enough to even start to admit it to herself.

Effy contemplated pushing the issue, but she knew she'd already pushed well beyond what she should have for the night. She already felt like Katie was on the verge of running. "Maybe we should just get some sleep," Effy suggested.

"Yeah," Katie agreed. She breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of the girl beside her. Her heart was still racing, practically beating out of her chest.

"Goodnight, Katie," Effy murmured into Katie's hair before kissing her head softly. She didn't want to leave the girl at her side but knew it was probably for the best. If Katie was as confused and scared as Effy felt, as Effy knew she must be, then the space would be good for them. For the night at least.

"Goodnight," Katie replied, about to protest when Effy started to climb out of her bed and head to her own, but thinking better of it. The physical distance between them was probably a good idea. Still, she felt a bit lonely having the girl absent from her side. She couldn't help thinking that things had gotten especially complicated really fast. She wondered if Effy was even half as confused as she was. The girl didn't seem to be showing it if she was. She glanced at Effy and found the brunette staring back at her. She rolled onto her side so she was facing Effy and she felt fear melt away a little when Effy smiled at her. Maybe the complications could be worked through, if they did it together.

----------

----------

Effy awoke early. Her brain just didn't seem to want to turn off or give her any peace at all. She decided to get up because really it was the third time she'd woken and she didn't feel any better rested for the last twenty minutes of uneasy sleep. She took a second to take in the serene face of the girl in the other bed. She looked so gorgeous with the early morning light dancing softly over her features.

Effy changed quietly and tiptoed out of the room. She went to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth before she crept silently down the stairs, not wanting to wake anyone else either.

To her surprise, Emily was already sitting in the kitchen when she got there. "Morning," she mumbled before pouring herself a much needed cup of coffee, thankful that Emily had already brewed it.

She was met with silence, which surprised her. She and Emily had definitely been on much better terms recently.

Emily watched as Effy manoeuvred around the kitchen. She'd figured it out. It wasn't like she was blind or an idiot. She'd let her girlfriend distract her last night, but not completely (well completely for a bit, but afterwards she'd laid awake thinking). Effy sat across from her, regarding her quizzically. "You like her."

Effy contemplated denial. Then she considered asking "who," but the look on Emily's face didn't leave room for questions like that. "Yes."

"She's straight," Emily said pointedly.

Effy didn't reply, but her eyes flicked down to her coffee.

"Don't you think you've fucked with her life enough? Made it harder than it needs to be?" Emily asked. She knew she was being harsh, but really, what did Effy hope to accomplish by falling for Katie? Katie was trying to be a good friend, but she was straight and having a girl fall for her...Well, Emily knew it would screw with her head. She just wanted to get her point across to Effy. It wasn't that she begrudged the girl, but she had to protect her sister. That was what they did. When they really needed each other they came through, they supported. It was who they were.

Effy froze. She hadn't expected the onslaught. On top of that, Emily had just voiced Effy's biggest fears about the entire situation. She didn't want to make things harder for Katie. She just wanted her. "I don't want..." she sighed.

"What?" Emily demanded.

Effy took a few sips of coffee. "I don't mean to do that. I never did."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't change that you did. I know...I know it wasn't just you, that you're not the only one to blame for what happened in the woods, but...I mean and then you fucked her boyfriend! What kind of a friend does that?"

"A shit one, but that's not me!" Effy pleaded, though she wasn't a hundred percent sure that she'd changed so much that he words were true.

"And since when do you like girls?" Emily inquired, though the truth was that she had the least trouble wrapping her head around that.

"Since Katie," Effy replied honestly.

"I think you should give her some space," Emily informed the brunette. She wasn't trying to be a bitch. Not really. But she knew that her sister would freak at some point, and Katie finally seemed like she was getting back to her old self, only maybe a bit of a nicer version of who that was. She didn't want to see her sister fall back into the girl she'd been earlier that summer, refusing to go out, refusing to be social, feeling like she was too fucked up to be in the presence of others.

"Right," Effy muttered, closing her eyes as she could feel the tears stinging there. Emily was right. She'd sensed the anxiety and the tension in Katie last night. She knew she was pushing too hard. Space would be good for Katie. Still the prospect of not being around the short brunette ached in her chest. "I'll just..." Effy pushed back her chair and stood, heading towards the door. "Tell her..." Effy shrugged. She didn't have an end to that sentence. There were so many things she wanted to tell her, but none that would help the situation. She turned and left without another word. Two steps out of the house and she was no longer able to fight the tears streaming down her face.

Emily couldn't help feeling bad. Effy had looked so broken, so unthreatening. She almost thought that maybe she'd read the situation wrong, but she couldn't fight the feeling that she was protecting her sister. That was what she was supposed to do.

---------

---------

Katie awoke with a smile on her face. It vanished when she realised that the bed across from her was empty. She sauntered out of bed and down the stairs, expecting to find Effy in the kitchen perhaps. Instead she found Emily sitting with a rather determined look on her face and Naomi standing in the corner shaking her head.

"Where's Ef?" Katie inquired, feeling anxiety knotting up in her stomach.

Naomi rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "Emily sent her packing."

"What?" Katie's eyes went wide and she turned angrily on her twin.

"She fancies you," Emily replied defiantly.

"Yes, I know," Katie retorted as her mind raced, trying to think where the girl would go.

Emily faltered then. That had not been the response she'd expected out of her sister. "And-and she was making you uncomfortable..." Emily's words came out more as a question this time.

Katie rolled her eyes. "She's got nowhere else to go, Ems! Seriously, what the fuck! I thought you were the one who like was good at taking care of people."

"Not to defend her, but maybe if you'd..."Naomi began, but she was cut off by a glare from Katie.

"I was looking out for you!" Emily defended herself.

"I can look out for me, Ems! She's...I...fuck it! She needs to come back, Ems! I...I want her around, ok?" Katie sighed in frustration. Why was everything so hard to admit aloud? Well, other than that the thought of others knowing when she was still figuring things out petrified her. "Look, I don't care what you tell her. I've got to go find Ef," Katie informed Naomi, stealing the cup of coffee out of the blonde's hand and downing what was left in the cup.

Naomi contemplated protesting, but Katie was running up the stairs before she could formulate a complaint. A minute later Katie rushed back down the stairs and out the front door.

Emily turned to her girlfriend with arms crossed.

"Katie likes Effy too," Naomi sighed, knowing that she was probably about to get bitched at for keeping secrets, especially ones concerning Katie.

"Katie's straight," Emily mumbled.

"For the most part, I'd agree with you. As far as Effy's concerned..." Naomi shrugged.

"How long have you known?" Emily demanded, feeling hurt that Naomi had kept something so important from her.

"Since the morning after their first kiss," Naomi replied. "Or well, I've suspected since then. Your sister didn't really confirm things until yesterday."

"And when was that? Their first kiss?" Emily inquired, her head reeling. First indicated that there'd been more than one. Her sister, her straight sister, who'd given her and Naomi so much shit for being gay, who'd made her promise that she wasn't gay, had been going around snogging a girl. Not just any girl either.

"The night Effy and Katie came home from Effy's house trashed," Naomi supplied.

"Two weeks? You've known two whole weeks?" Emily yelled, eyes bugging out.

Naomi did her best to look apologetic as she crossed and draped her arms around her girlfriend. "Sorry. I was trying to be a good friend to Katie," Naomi explained.

Emily sighed and brought her hand up to squeeze Naomi's arm. "I've fucked up, haven't I?"

Naomi kissed Emily softly on the top of the head before crouching down beside her. "It's ok. You didn't know."

Emily shook her head. "But Katie's right. Effy has nowhere else to go. And I didn't even give her much of a chance to talk. I just pounced."

Naomi shook her head. Emily couldn't blame herself completely for this situation. She pulled her girlfriend into a tender kiss. "It'll be ok. Let's go get dressed and go help Katie find Effy, yeah?" she suggested.

Emily nodded. She needed to help. She needed to be productive. "Katie really fancies Effy?" she asked in a small voice as Naomi led her up the stairs.

"I don't know if she'd admit as much, but yeah. I really think she does."


	14. Chapter 14

"Effy!" Katie called for possibly the thousandth time. She was going hoarse. She knew that Emily and Naomi were out looking too (to no avail yet), and her sister went hoarse before she did every time, so she would probably barely have a voice by tonight. Not that that really bothered Katie. If Emily hadn't been able to speak then she wouldn't be out here searching for Effy.

She picked up her phone and dialled the brunette's number for the twentieth time that morning. It still went straight to voicemail.

"Where the hell are you, Effy Stonem?" she asked herself aloud.

She remembered the first time she'd seen Effy since Gobbler's End, sitting on the bench at the park near her house. She hadn't known why Effy had been there. She still didn't really. And it definitely didn't make since for her to go back there. Katie shrugged to herself. There was no harm in checking.

-----------

-----------

Effy hated the tears that streamed down her face. This was why she hadn't gotten involved for so many years. That was why she hadn't let herself fall, hadn't let herself truly care about anyone (besides Tony, but even that she tried to keep under wraps).

She looked around the park and sighed, wiping her eyes. She needed to fucking pull herself together. She closed her eyes, waiting for her eyes to stop tearing.

She didn't even know how she'd got there. She had been walking and then she'd seen green and found herself in the park, sitting on the same bench she'd been sitting on a few months ago. She wasn't sure what she was hoping to accomplish by sitting there now. It wasn't like Katie lived nearby anymore, not since she was spending all her time at Naomi's. It wasn't like she'd come looking for her anyway. Emily had been right. She should leave, she thought. She stood and started to walk, but she stopped in the middle of the field. Where else did she have to go? She couldn't go home. Not now. She just couldn't.

Katie froze when she saw Effy. She had found her! She felt a wave of relief wash over her and she quickly pulled out her cell and texted Emily that she'd found her and where they were. "Effy!" she called out for what she hoped was the last time that day.

Effy turned, eyes wide.

"Oh, Effy!" Katie said sadly when she saw Effy's tear streaked face. She crossed quickly to the brunette who seemed to shrink away from her.

"What're you doing here?" Effy inquired.

"Looking for you!" Katie replied, staring at her incredulously. How could she not know that?

"Why?" Effy inquired.

"Because you ran away," Katie stated the obvious.

"To give you space. Emily said-" Effy began.

"Emily's an idiot," Katie cut her off.

Effy shook her head. "No she's not."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Ok, she's not. But she was about this!"

"No. She's right. I should give you space. I shouldn't fuck up your life anymore than I already have."

Katie sighed heavily. "Effy, you stopped fucking up my life a while ago, alright?"

Effy wasn't convinced and she regarded Katie sceptically.

"I fucking admitted that I might fancy you, for fuck's sake! Does that really translate in your brain to you should run away and leave my life?"

"That you _might_. Exactly! You shouldn't throw everything away for feelings you might not even have. You shouldn't throw away everything on me," Effy replied pointedly.

"First of all, I don't think that I'm throwing anything away, and secondly..."Katie hesitated. She wasn't sure she was willing to admit this aloud, especially since she'd caught sight of Emily and Naomi running up to the corner of the field and she knew they were probably within earshot. One look at Effy's face told her that she had to though. "Secondly, I think you're worth it."

"Why?" Effy demanded. "Katie, I'm just going to end up hurting you again. I'll fuck up! I always do!"

"No! I don't believe that! You're changing! You have changed! Effy..." Katie swallowed hard. "I think it's worth the risk to give us a try."

Emily's eyes widened at those words from her sister. She wanted to step in and apologise profusely for misreading the situation earlier, but her girlfriend's hand on her arm held her firmly in place.

Effy finally brought her eyes up to meet Katie's. There wasn't an ounce of deception there. Gone too was any sign of the superficiality that had driven her insane the year before. "Are you sure?" she asked nervously, not wanting to get her hopes up.

Katie rolled her eyes and smiled. She reached out and pulled Effy to her, mashing their lips together, startling not only Effy, but Emily and Naomi as well. Katie pulled away a few seconds later, fully aware that she was kissing a girl in a public park and not at all sure that she was willing for people outside of the safe group of the four of them knowing that she had feelings for a girl. Not yet at any rate. "I'm sure I want to try," Katie informed her softly.

Effy suddenly felt like she was soaring. Katie's lips had burned against hers, but in an amazing way. She could hardly believe it was happening, except that Katie was there, in front of her, hand holding her arm loosely, eyes staring at her, gazing into her soul as far as Effy could tell.

Naomi let go of Emily's arm finally and the pair approached Katie and Effy. Emily cleared her throat uncomfortably when they were standing next to them. Effy and Katie were still gazing at each other in a way that let her know in no uncertain terms that she'd been ridiculously wrong about what was going on between them. She couldn't help feeling a bit uneasy about this new development, but she had to apologise.

Effy finally broke eye contact with Katie and turned to look at Emily and Naomi.

"Ef...I'm really sorry. I was wrong. Katie really likes you, and-" Emily was cut off from that particular sentence by a glare from her sister and an elbow in the side from her girlfriend (who seemed to be suppressing a giggle).

Effy felt her cheeks flush at the small admission (even if it didn't come from the twin she really needed to hear it from) and she risked a glance at Katie who was blushing and looking anywhere but at her. Effy couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Anyway, I shouldn't have said anything this morning and I was wrong. Sorry," Emily finished feeling like her words were rather lame.

Effy smiled at her. "Thanks," she said.

"So can we, like, go home now?" Katie asked.

"Home?" Effy inquired, wondering exactly where the brunette meant, because she definitely wasn't going back to her own house and she hardly thought that the Fitches would welcome her with open arms into their house.

"Naomi's house, I meant," Katie replied, blushing even deeper.

"Right, so home. Like you said," Naomi smiled kindly at her. Hell everyone had been staying with her enough that it probably could qualify as "home" to them. She'd grown rather accustomed to having them around. Going back to college and having them potentially not stay with her anymore, or as much at least, was going to be a strange adjustment. She grimaced internally when she stared between Katie and Effy. She didn't want to think about what going back to college and being around others might mean for them. Not with the way that Katie longed for the approval of her peers and Effy was so fragile at the moment. She kept it inside though. It was a worry for another day.

"Yeah, home," Emily echoed, smiling at her girlfriend.

Effy had to admit that she liked the sound of it. She liked it even more when Katie slid her hand into hers and intertwined their fingers. She couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't so much the building as the people that made the place feel like "home" for her.

---------

---------

"I dunno, Naoms, do you really think drinking is a good idea?" Emily murmured to Naomi in the kitchen, glancing out through the doorway to where Katie was snuggling into Effy's side on the couch. "I mean she hasn't been drinking much recently and it's already been an emotional day..."

"Ems, relax. I think that drinking is just the ticket right now. It's not like we're all going to get so trashed we can't remember our names! We're just drinking to relax a little after a stressful day. We're going to enjoy ourselves," Naomi reassured her. She turned to face her girlfriend and tucked her hair behind her ear, stroking the redhead's cheek softly until Emily's eyes shifted to look at hers. "What's really bothering you?"

"I just...I mean they're...Katie's straight. I still don't get it. But then I saw her kiss Effy! Like with my own two eyes! And fuck me, I think she enjoyed it!" Emily shook her head. It was overwhelming.

"Come on, you know your sister's changed. She's not the same person who gave us shit all last year. She's not the same person who walked in on you and me kissing at a party in middle school and lost it. She's growing up, and she's accepted us and she finally loves you for who you are, not who she thinks you should be," Naomi reminded her.

Emily sulked a little. She knew that Naomi was right, but it wasn't like emotions were always that straight forward. "So I should be there for her now and love her for who she is because it's the right thing to do," Emily read between the lines.

"I didn't say it," Naomi replied in a way that implied that it would be good if she did so anyway though.

"You're annoyingly reasonable sometimes," Emily glowered, but it was hardly like she could hold a grudge against the beautiful blonde before her, especially when she was leaning in close with those luscious lips just there for the taking.

Naomi kissed her and smiled. She knew Emily would see reason sooner or later. She knew she loved her twin (always, despite what she sometimes insisted) and that all of Emily's doubts came from a place of caring and concern. She'd do what was right by Katie, Naomi had no doubt.

Emily couldn't help but smile into the kiss as well. There was potentially nothing that kissing Naomi couldn't fix, she decided. "I love you," escaped her lips as soon as they broke apart.

Naomi beamed down at her. "I love you too. Now come on. Let's take these drinks out to Katie and Effy." Naomi picked up two of the strawberry daiquiris she'd made and carried them into the other room. Emily followed suit behind her.

"Thanks," Katie murmured as she took a glass from Naomi and self-consciously scooted a little further away from Effy. She couldn't bring herself to stop touching the girl completely though, so she kept her free hand firmly in Effy's.

Effy took one of the drinks off of Emily cautiously and began to sip as Naomi and Emily settled themselves on the couch and the floor respectively.

"Here, Ems, do you want to sit on the couch? We can squeeze," Effy offered, scooting herself over so that she was all the way at the edge of the couch and she looked at Katie expectantly.

Katie moved closer to Effy automatically as if connected to her by an invisible string. It didn't go unnoticed by Emily and Naomi.

"No, I'm good here for now," Emily replied, settling in between her girlfriend's legs and taking a sip of her drink.

"Ok," Effy murmured softly and inched back a little closer to Katie, who, to her delight, didn't move any further away. It was strange how the closer she physically was to the brunette, the more at ease she felt.

"So is another round of I've Never out of the question?" Naomi inquired, eyeing Effy and Katie curiously.

"Yes!" Katie and Emily chorused and Effy giggled. Emily really wasn't sure how much she wanted to know about what Katie and Effy had already done and there were things she'd done with Naomi that she was positive that she didn't want her twin knowing about.

"Damn," Naomi smirked, exchanging an amused glance with Effy.

They settled into a light conversation that grew a bit more boisterous and amused as the alcohol began to settle into all of their systems and glasses got refilled. Katie felt herself unwinding, and as she did so, she couldn't help but move closer to Effy, relaxing into her.

As Katie began to relax beside her, Effy felt the tension and anxiety from earlier in the day draining out of her. It was as if the smaller girl could take away her pains and her worries just by her presence. She glanced warily at Emily who was whispering something in Naomi's ear, having migrated to the blonde's lap, and grinning widely. She didn't seem like she was apt to give her a hard time about being around her sister again anytime soon, so Effy decided that she could risk it. She slid her arm around Katie and pulled her even closer into her side. Despite everything that had happened that day, she couldn't help but marvel at the way that the petite brunette's touch set her skin on fire.

Katie turned to look at Effy and couldn't help but smile. She was finding it rather hard to restrain herself in general in such proximity to the tall brunette. She wasn't sure how she felt about public displays of affection with a girl, but Naomi and Emily had already seen them kiss, and this was hardly as public a venue. _To fuck with it,_ she decided and pulled Effy's lips down to meet hers. The kiss was quick, but it was enough to send tingles through Katie's entire body. Clearly the sexual frustration hadn't been alleviated anywhere near enough the night before. Her mind flashed to what had happened when she'd re-entered the room, watching Effy come and then the snogging session that had followed. It had successfully undone all of the good that her quick wank in the bathroom had done.

Katie bit her lower lip to prevent herself from closing the distance between them again as she became aware of Naomi's eyes on her. "Didn't your mum teach you that it's not polite to stare?" Katie demanded, unable to stop the blush that overtook her cheeks.

"Sorry, it's just I don't think it's ever going to get old," Naomi replied with a smirk.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Katie Fitch kissing a girl," Naomi shot back.

Katie glared and threw one of the small pillows on the couch at her. Naomi ducked, but it managed to smack Emily in the arm.

"Oi! What'd I do?" Emily protested, tossing the pillow back at her sister.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been able to miss a target as unfashionable as your girlfriend," Katie teased, sticking out her tongue at Naomi who stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

"Quit showing your sex organs to each other," Emily interjected, not worrying about the insults that Katie and Naomi were slinging at each other because they were so obviously meant in fun. She couldn't help wondering when exactly the venom between her sister and Naomi had turned to affection (not that either of them would admit that was what it was, she was sure).

"Sex organs?" Katie's nose wrinkled in confusion.

Naomi flicked her tongue up and down suggestively. "You know, tongues?"

"Ugh! Ew! Ems!" Katie complained, really not wanting to imagine her sister with Naomi doing anything involving tongues. "Why would you say that?"

"Now, now, children! Behave," Effy cut in, an amused grin on her face. "Besides," she murmured softly into Katie's ear, "I don't think it's gross. I think it could be rather fun."

Katie's eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lower lip as she tried to regain control of her body. Her pussy had clenched at the mere suggestion from Effy and unbidden images were now flashing through her mind. Heat spread through her entire body.

Naomi and Emily hadn't been able to hear what Effy had added to Katie, but Katie's reaction spoke volumes.

Emily's eyes widened as she witnessed firsthand the effect that Effy seemed to have over her sister. She thought for possibly the hundredth time that day that she had clearly underestimated Katie's feelings for Effy, not to mention the entire situation.

They ordered in pizza and continued to drink as the night progressed, but Katie and Effy never left each other's sides. They constantly maintained some form of physical contact, which didn't go unnoticed by Naomi and Emily.

Naomi and Emily too were having trouble keeping their hands to themselves, and unlike Katie and Effy, they didn't bother trying to be discreet about it after a point.

Katie went to the kitchen to refill her drink and when she came back she rolled her eyes, finding her sister and Naomi completely engulfed in their third snogging session of the night. She caught Effy's eyes trained on her and blushed before turning back to Emily and Naomi with an exasperated sigh. "For fuck's sake, will you two get a room?"

Emily's jaw dropped as she turned to her twin in shock.

Naomi pretended to clean out her ears. "Sorry, but are you actually telling me to go fuck your sister?"

Emily elbowed her girlfriend in the side, but Naomi just chuckled.

Katie rolled her eyes again and shrugged. "Whatever, it's not like you're not going to once you go upstairs anyway. I'm just telling you to fucking go up there sooner so we don't have to watch you practically getting it on down here."

Emily couldn't believe it. She knew that Katie had obviously been coming around to the idea of her and Naomi, but she had never thought she'd see the day when her sister seemed to genuinely not mind the idea of her going off and having sex with a girl (Naomi specifically).

Naomi stood and started to tug on Emily's sleeve when her girlfriend didn't make any motion to leave. "Come on, Ems," Naomi encouraged, feeling the need to get Emily upstairs and undressed as quickly as possible. She also had a feeling that Effy and Katie might benefit from some time alone to talk...among other things.

Naomi's voice snapped Emily out of her shock and she stood slowly.

"Just try not to be too noisy, alright? It's one thing to know its happening; it's something else entirely to hear it, yeah?" Katie voiced as her sister began to walk towards the stairs with Naomi.

Emily stopped in her tracks and turned and strode straight to her twin, wrapping her in a tight hug. "I love you, Katie," she murmured in her sister's ear, feeling affection for her twin welling up inside of her.

Katie was momentarily overwhelmed by the sentiment, but she recovered quickly. She wrapped her free arm around Emily and squeezed tight. "I know. I love you, too. Now go on," she replied, letting go of her sister and shoving her softly towards the blonde. She nodded slightly at Naomi who smiled and nodded back at her.

"Goodnight, you two! Behave!" Naomi teased over her shoulder as she led Emily up the stairs.

Katie turned to Effy when she heard the door to Naomi's bedroom close upstairs. Effy's eyes were still burning into her. She crossed to the couch and sat herself down next to the girl, suddenly nervous that she was alone with Effy. "So," she said, voice breaking so that her words came out in a hoarse whisper, "what now?"

A/N: So I think I'm going to continue this, but I wanted to ask my readers' opinions: would you like to read more and see what happens next (and have me resolve things like Effy's family life and what happens when they go back to school and stuff, not to mention that sexual frustration that both girls are feeling)? Or would you like me to leave it there, open for you to imagine what comes next?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry about the delay in this chapter! I've been really unhappy about my writing of late and every time I tried to write this the things I didn't like about my writing just seemed amplified to me, but I finally got a break and came up with a scene. Anyway I hope you guys like it. Please R&R!**

"We're taking things slow, right?" Katie asked insecurely as Effy led her upstairs.

"Slow," Effy assured her.

"I'm not sure you understand how incredibly scary this is for me," Katie said, putting herself out there a bit.

"I've got a bit of an idea," Effy replied as she closed their bedroom door behind them. She'd never been out on a limb like this with anyone else. The depth of feelings that she had for Katie were ridiculously scary and so much deeper than anything she'd ever felt for anyone else. She felt like Katie could cut the limb out from under her at any second.

Effy turned to face Katie and saw the nervousness there. "Katie," she murmured, reaching out to stroke the girl's face. Katie shivered at the touch and Effy took a step closer to her, letting her fingers graze down Katie's cheek, flit through her hair, then come to rest on her shoulder. "Katie, I like you," Effy informed her, staring her straight in the eyes. She let her fingers brush down Katie's arm and she took another small step forward so that her lower body was leaning against Katie's.

Katie shuddered again and she looked up at Effy through hooded eyes. Having the girl this close to her in such a private, intimate setting was having serious effects on her. She was finding it hard to concentrate on all of the things that were going on in her brain because Effy kept touching her, and she was right there, leaning against her, and her lips were so close, and those blue eyes just did something to her that she couldn't explain.

Effy dragged her fingers up and down Katie's arm again. God, the girl in front of her was beautiful. When Katie let out a ragged breath, Effy couldn't help but smile. She liked the effect that she was producing in the shorter brunette.

"I like you, too," Katie managed to gasp, voice barely above a whisper.

"Katie?" Effy breathed, leaning in a little closer as she continued to rake her fingers up and down Katie's arm.

"Yeah?" Katie asked, just as softly. She was finding it harder and harder to breathe regularly.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Effy informed her. Effy wasn't entirely sure that if she started she'd be able to stop, but she just couldn't not.

Katie let out a low guttural moan that was swallowed quickly by Effy's lips.

Katie couldn't believe the desire that flooded her body as soon as Effy's lips met hers. It was overwhelming, and now that she wasn't fighting it as much, she realised it was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Her arms came up automatically to wrap around the other girl's slender frame, pulling her in closer. She felt as if she couldn't get close enough even as Effy's tongue swiped into her mouth.

Effy pressed her body against Katie's as much as she could, but it wasn't enough. She needed more. She pulled Katie away from the door and stumblingly managed to turn her and walk her towards one of the beds, never once breaking their kiss.

Katie felt herself being pushed down onto her bed and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as she remembered what she'd caught Effy doing on that very bed the night before. Wetness pooled between her legs at the thought.

Effy climbed on top of her, pushing a leg between Katie's as she kissed her with a renewed vigour. Katie's moan had spurred her on. Effy simply couldn't control the desire that was burning inside of her and when she felt the wetness at Katie's crotch it simply made her want the girl more. Effy's hands traced down Katie's sides until she found the hem of her shirt. There was simply too much in between them. She needed to be closer.

Effy let her fingers rake up the bare skin of Katie's stomach, dragging the shirt with it, as her tongue tangled with Katie's. She felt the girl shiver beneath her as more and more skin became exposed, so she pressed her own body against her, sharing her warmth. She had plenty to spare. Her body was on fire because of Katie's touch.

Katie propped herself up slightly, allowing her shirt to be pulled up over her head. Her lips cried out at the lack of contact, but within seconds Effy's lips were back on hers. "Fuck, Eff," she murmured into Effy's ear as the girl trailed kisses across her cheek to her ear.

"I want you, Katie Fitch. I want you so badly," Effy whispered hotly in her ear.

Katie couldn't do anything but whimper and let her own hands drag down Effy's back. She felt the fires of desire burning inside of her, and Effy's lips working their way down her neck were only stoking them. Effy's fingers traced up her bare skin until they were grazing the underside of her breast. Even through her bra, the contact made her gasp, and now Effy's lips were kissing there way on down her chest.

Effy brushed her fingers over Katie's breast through her bra, grinning into the porcelain skin of her chest when she was rewarded with the hardening of Katie's nipples. She kissed her way back up to Katie's collarbone, pausing to lavish some attention there (fully aware that she was leaving a mark, but from the way that Katie was wriggling beneath her, she knew the brunette didn't object). She licked slowly up Katie's supple neck, until she hit Katie's earlobe which she nipped at softly with her teeth. "I think you want me too," she breathed, rubbing her fingers more firmly over the girl's right breast. Katie shuddered in response and Effy took a second to take in how beautiful the girl looked as her eyes fluttered closed and her body unconsciously arched up towards Effy's touch.

Katie raked her fingernails up Effy's back, dragging up her shirt with it, as their mouths reconnected, tongues caressing each other passionately. Her breath hitched as she felt her bra pushed aside, and then it hit her, hard. She was in bed, with Effy, with a girl, who was systematically undressing her, kissing her, doing things to her that she was still only starting to comprehend. A girl's hand, Effy's hand, was about to touch her bare breast for the first time, and Katie had no doubt that the touch would burn like fire and send desire pulsing through her, but the truth was that she wasn't ready. "Eff," she gasped, freezing beneath the slender girl's touch.

Effy felt Katie's body tense and froze her movements immediately. As unobtrusively as possible she replaced Katie's bra, only letting her eyes flit briefly to it, catching a glimpse of pink that sent a shiver of want through her. "Slow, right?" Effy suggested, though in truth the throbbing between her legs was calling for something else entirely.

Katie nodded. "Can we just sleep tonight?" Katie requested. Her body and her mind were in complete contradiction, and in truth she wasn't completely sure that she trusted herself to just lay there next to Effy all night with the way that her body seemed to be aching for the girl's touch. Still, she needed to not rush this.

"Sure," Effy consented, sliding her body nimbly to the side, so that she lay with one leg wrapped over Katie's, body pressed into the girl's side. She couldn't refrain from ghosting her hand up and down the exposed skin of Katie's stomach. It was so smooth and soft to the touch, and she secretly enjoyed watching goose bumps form on the girl's skin.

Katie shivered at the touch, and she brought her own hand up to capture Effy's, intertwining their fingers. "Sleep," Katie reiterated, snuggling closer into Effy.

"Right," Effy replied. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Katie's lips.

Katie yawned, finding that she was indeed tired. It had been a rather emotionally draining day after all. "Promise me you'll still be here in the morning?" Katie requested, remembering what she'd woken up to the last time.

"Promise," Effy murmured, kissing Katie's forehead. She pulled away to help get the blankets out from under them, tucking them around Katie before resuming her place at the girl's side. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered as Katie sighed turning her face into the crook of Effy's neck. How could she leave the gorgeous girl at her side?

Katie awoke slowly, feeling warm and safe. As her eyes fluttered open she realised that she was cocooned in Effy's arms and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she nuzzled in closer.

"Good morning," Effy's voice murmured huskily.

Katie felt an excited shiver run down her spine. "Good morning," she replied softly, finding her own voice a bit hoarse.

"God your 'just woke up' voice is sexy," Effy growled, wrapping her arms around Katie and pulling her in for a kiss.

"It's not normally this hoarse," Katie muttered against Effy's lips. "I did a lot of yelling yesterday," Katie reminded her. She had been calling Effy's name for hours as she'd searched for the girl.

"Mmmm...Shame you weren't yelling for a different reason," Effy replied before slipping her tongue between Katie's slightly parted lips.

Katie couldn't suppress the moan that escaped at Effy's words and the images it conjured up in her head. She kissed Effy back fiercely, pulling the girl closer towards her. All of the want from the night before flooded through her. All of her emotions and desires were doubled when Effy growled a low moan into her mouth.

She could feel the passion and want in the strength of Effy's kisses and in the way that the girl's body seemed to be responding to her touches. As Effy's fingers found her sides, Katie was reminded that she was still shirtless. That didn't seem exactly fair. She let her fingers tug on Effy's top until it was being pulled over the slender girl's head. When the fabric was gone she glanced down and gasped. Effy wasn't wearing a bra, and Katie couldn't stop her eyes from tracing over the girl's soft, supply breasts. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch them as her knickers soaked through.

Effy couldn't stop the amused smirk that spread across her face as Katie appreciatively studied her chest. When Katie's eyes glanced up to meet hers, she saw that they'd darkened with desire. Effy felt herself growing incredibly wet. She knew she'd have to try to maintain some sort of control if she was going to keep things from going too far too soon.

Katie glanced into Effy's eyes and saw the want she felt mirrored there. She hesitated for only a second longer before she brought her hand to Effy's breast. She let out a slow, haggard breath and closed her eyes as she let her fingers explore the soft skin there. She opened her eyes when she felt Effy's nipple harden beneath her hand. She watched intently as she brought her fingers to the taut nipple and rolled it between them. Effy let out a small gasp as she arched towards her. Katie bit her lower lip. The way that Effy's body was responding to her touch enthralled and excited her. She brought her lips to Effy's collarbone as her fingers continued to work over Effy's breast, and Effy let out a low moan.

Effy dragged her fingernails up Katie's back, pulling her in closer as Katie's tongue brushed over her collarbone and her lips repositioned. She felt a mark being made and she welcomed it. She welcomed anything from Katie. Katie's mouth relinquished its hold on her collarbone and Effy felt a hot trail of kisses travelling lower down her chest towards her breast. Her body was practically aching for the feel of it by the time Katie's hot mouth enveloped her nipple, sucking it in as she flicked it softly with her tongue.

"Fuck, Katie!" she gasped as Katie nipped at her nipple.

Katie pulled away and looked at Effy through hooded eyes. She was barely thinking, just acting. She hadn't consciously made the decision to suck and lick at Effy's tit, but she hadn't been able to stop herself. It was so inviting and so soft, and the nipple was so erect and had just felt so... Katie unconsciously leaned forward and licked at it again, eliciting a low moan from Effy.

"Katie," Effy repeated, voice husky.

Katie brought her lips up to Effy's and kissed her passionately, letting her fingers roam over the smooth, bare skin of the girl's back.

Effy felt herself starting to give in and lose control. The fire within her burned for Katie and the girl's touch was only fuelling it on. She kissed back, letting her fingers run up and down Katie's sides before snaking a hand between them to cup the smaller girl's breast through her bra. She ran her fingers along the bottom of Katie's bra, then slipped them up, just inside, brushing along the underside of Katie's breast. It was so soft and smooth. Effy let her fingers travel up further until she was running them over Katie's rigid nipple and the girl beside her gasped into her mouth. Effy groaned at the feel of Katie's breast in her hand. She wanted more.

Katie shivered at Effy's groan. Effy's touch was driving her wild. She hadn't been sure she was ready for it just the night before, but now, she never wanted it to stop. A girl, Effy, was touching her, caressing her, and it felt incredible. The boys she'd been with had always been harsher, as if they hadn't really known how to touch a woman. Their hands had been rougher too, she noted as the smooth pad of Effy's fingers brushed over her erect nipple, sending a spasm through her body straight to her cunt. Some of them had even tried twisting the whole thing, as if seeing if it would come off (as if that could have been pleasurable). Not one of them had elicited anything close to the feelings that Effy was causing inside of her. None of them had ever made her want them like this.

Effy pinched Katie's nipple and was rewarded with Katie biting down on her lower lip hard. Katie pulled back and gasped as Effy did it again, pushing her breast into Effy's touch. A third pinch a little harder, accompanied by a slight flick with her fingers afterwards provoked Katie to bite down on Effy's bare shoulder. Effy knew that they were both on the verge of losing all control and pushing things too far too fast. She needed to reign things in. Reluctantly she pulled her fingers out from under Katie's bra and kissed the side of the smaller girl's head.

Katie looked up at her with a confused expression on her face, eyes worried and curious.

"Slow, remember?" Effy reminded her. "And if we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to stop at all."

Katie closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Effy was right. She knew Effy was right. She wasn't ready, not really, despite what her hormones might have thought. Still, she was finding it hard to concentrate with a half naked Effy right there in bed with her, bare skin pressed against bare skin. "Slow," she murmured, half to herself, and half in agreement with Effy.

"Slow," Effy repeated huskily.

Katie opened her eyes and took in Effy's blue eyes staring back at her, darker than normal, she noted. She let her eyes drop to Effy's soft, sweet lips that were puffy and red from the intensity of their kisses. She couldn't help herself then. She leaned forward and peppered small kisses along the girls lips until Effy's hand came up to cup her face and she deepened the kiss.

All thoughts of slowing or stopping were forgotten for a few more minutes, but then Effy broke away again. "Katie, if you keep doing things like that..." Effy warned.

Katie just nodded. "Maybe we should put some clothes on," she suggested reluctantly. She was rather surprised to find that she loved t he way that Effy looked without her shirt on. The lines of her body were so extremely sensual. Her mind automatically began to imagine what she'd look like completely naked, and it took the shift of the bed beside her to bring her back to reality. Effy was climbing out of bed and crossing to her own bed. It shouldn't have been possible, she thought, but even the girl's back was sexy.

Effy shrugged a clean shirt over her head and smirked when she turned back to find Katie still staring at her. A pang of desire pounded in her chest as she took in the sight of the girl still lying there in her bra and skirt from the night before. She closed her eyes and forced herself to look away before she could let her desire to go back over there and push her down and fuck her silly overwhelm her. "I'm going to go down and see what's for breakfast," Effy announced once she'd regained control of her breathing.

"Ok," Katie murmured. "I'll get dressed and be down in a second."

Effy risked a quick glance over her shoulder and blew Katie a kiss, then turned and left before she lost her self-restraint.

Katie blushed at the small act and watched as Effy retreated out of the bedroom. She sprawled back on the bed trying to get her heart rate back to normal. Taking things slowly was proving more difficult than she'd anticipated. Every time Effy touched her, no matter how innocently, her body felt like it was on fire. Every time they were alone in a room together, Katie felt compelled to touch her, to kiss her, to be near her. How was she going to control herself? She sighed. The pulsing between her legs suggested that she didn't want to control herself. She groaned before forcing herself out of bed. Maybe they'd just stay apart from each other in confined spaces for the time being. Except that they were sharing a room. Katie sighed again and closed her eyes tightly. "You can do this," she told herself. "If you rush, you'll regret it."

She couldn't help thinking that she should be more scared of everything, but when she was around Effy, the girl just overwhelmed her. Still, maybe if she clung to the fear, to the ways that this should have been intimidating for her, then maybe she'd be able to control herself. It was as good a plan as any, she reckoned as she rummaged through the clothes she had accumulated at Naomi's house (which she couldn't help thinking of as her house more and more these days). She finished getting dressed then headed for the door.

At the top of the stairs she paused, realising that her heart was beating a little faster, and she was actually excited about going downstairs and seeing Effy again. They'd only been apart for a few minutes, for fuck's sake! She finally felt fear clutching at her. The physical stuff was all overwhelming, she realised, but it was manageable and almost easy when compared to the possibility of deeper emotional attachments. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. It was ok. She just liked her a bit, right? This was normal at the beginning of a relationship. Katie's eyes widened at her internal use of the word "relationship". Still that was what she'd said she was willing to try, right? Being with Effy? That would entail a relationship. She took another deep breath and then continued down the stairs. She needed to relax and let things happen without stressing about this aspect of things. She'd told Effy she would try and she'd meant it, so she would. If only she could find a balance between the physical and emotional that didn't petrify her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Good night?" Naomi inquired with a cheeky grin.

Emily slapped her girlfriend on the arm as a reprimand. She did not want to hear about her sister's sex life any more now that she was potentially sleeping with a girl. Besides, she was still adjusting to the idea.

Katie blushed slightly and looked at Effy. "Yeah," she replied softly.

Naomi and Emily turned to face her as one. Had they actually slept together, then? "Oh?" Naomi prompted.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Campbell. Not everything's about sex. Some people just enjoy spending time together," Effy intercepted their trains of thought. Not that their night hadn't involved sexy times. Or their morning, for that matter. Effy took a deep breath, trying to reign in her hormones as images from earlier flashed through her mind. When she looked up again, Naomi was looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Naked time together," Naomi shot back at her with an amused grin.

Emily rolled her eyes and tried to shake off the unwelcome images that her girlfriend had conjured up. She glanced at her sister to find the girl blushing even harder. She wasn't sure if she should take that as confirmation of Naomi's assumption or not.

"Well at least we have no question about what you two were up to last night," Effy retorted.

Naomi nodded smugly. "True. I'm not denying it."

Effy couldn't help but let out a small chuckle then.

"Are you then?" Emily inquired softly.

"What?" Effy asked.

"Denying it?" Emily found herself surprised at her own question. She had thought that she didn't really want to know, but she was finding herself curious as to how far her sister's new relationship had progressed after all.

Katie cleared her throat, trying to get a grip of herself. "Yes," she replied simply.

Naomi raised a sceptical eyebrow at Effy who merely shrugged her confirmation.

"I coulda sworn I heard a moan or two coming from your room last night when I went to the loo," Naomi countered with a frown.

"Naomi!" Emily complained. That was more than she needed to hear. It was more than she'd needed to hear the night before too, when Naomi had come back from the bathroom and informed her that it sounded like Katie and Effy were having fun.

Katie blushed deeply and glanced at Effy who looked a bit sheepish herself.

"Not denying that one then?" Naomi inquired with a smug grin.

"Emily can you possibly keep your girlfriend in check?" Katie demanded, putting on her best "I'm so sick of this" voice, even though inside butterflies were wreaking havoc in her stomach.

"Probably not," Emily admitted.

Naomi stuck out her tongue at Katie. "I'm still not hearing any denials," she pointed out.

"You could try minding your own business," Katie suggested.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Naomi grinned cheekily. "Besides, I just wanna know if I should change the sheets."

Katie slapped at Naomi's arm. "Don't be a prick," she scolded.

"You can have fun without having sex," Effy finally cut in, though she'd been rather amused by the banter between Katie and Naomi. "And I wouldn't change the sheets just yet," she added with a quick glance at Katie. "We're still using them."

Naomi and Emily's eyes widened slightly at the implication in Effy's words, and Katie turned an even brighter shade of red.

Katie could hardly take her eyes off of Effy. She felt fire starting to flood through her again. What was the harm if they didn't take things too slow? She argued with herself. Besides, they'd been building towards this for a while, right? They'd practically taken it slow. Effy's eyes locked on hers and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Could we possibly change the subject off of my sister's sex life or potential lack thereof?" Emily requested after a minute, when she caught the eye lock going on between her sister and Effy. She could practically see the girl mentally undressing her twin. She had no trouble recognising the signs. She'd caught Naomi doing it enough to herself. Hell, she'd done it plenty to Naomi.

"Please," Katie seconded.

Naomi sighed dramatically. "Fine. So what's the plan for today then?" she inquired.

Katie and Effy looked at each other then quickly turned their attention to anything else they find, leaving Katie examining a mug rather closely and Effy staring at the toaster.

"Something outside might be fun," Katie suggested, not trusting herself to be alone with the slender brunette indoors.

"Picnic?" Emily suggested.

"I'm down," Naomi agreed.

Effy felt everyone's eyes turn towards her. "Sure," she consented. She couldn't help thinking that she'd like nothing better than to take Katie back upstairs and strip her naked, but a picnic would do, for now.

Effy wasn't sure exactly how she managed to make it through the whole day without even kissing Katie. It seemed virtually impossible. She tried to limit their physical contact, resisting the urge to reach out and take Katie's hand at every opportunity. As the day wore on, however, she found that harder and harder to do. By the time they stumble home, exhausted after a long day outside involving lots of walking and some playing in a deserted playground they'd come across, and lots of dancing in a club, Effy's arm was wrapped around Katie's waist. Admittedly that was partially because Katie was so tired that she could barely stand. Effy couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather her arm be, however. Every time she touched Katie in any capacity she felt instantly happy and instantly excited.

"Come on, sleepy, let's get you up to bed," Effy coaxed, helping Katie up the stairs behind Emily and Naomi. She couldn't help thinking that maybe Emily's reasoning behind suggesting so many physical activities was to tire them out so that they couldn't engage in sex when they got home. She had been able to tell that Emily hadn't been alright with the idea, though Effy could understand that, given the twins' relationship. Whether it had been Emily's intention or not, Effy could tell that she wasn't going to be getting laid that night. Katie was practically asleep on her feet.

Katie leaned in to Effy, enjoying the warmth radiating off the girl. She could barely keep her eyes open, but she realised that she trusted Effy to guide her to the bedroom without any harm befalling her. She breathed in deeply and sighed contentedly as s he let her head rest against Effy's shoulder. The smell was sweet, floral, and fresh, and, above all, distinctly Effy. To Katie it smelled absolutely wonderful. Katie was vaguely aware of being walked down the hallway and sat down on something cold and hard. The toilet, her exhausted brain informed her after a bit of thought. A toothbrush with toothpaste already on it was shoved into her hand. She blinked groggily and brought it to her mouth, putting in her best effort with her remaining energy. She was so tired. Still, at least it had been a really fun day. At least she'd got to spend it with Effy too. Emily and Naomi too. It was strange thinking how they'd gone from annoying the crap out of her to being her best friends, not that Emily hadn't been her best friend before, but that had been more because she'd had to be as her twin. Now it was because they had fun together.

"Spit," Effy instructed, brushing Katie's hair back so that she wouldn't spit into it.

Katie did as instructed and managed to wipe off her face a bit, the cool water, helping wake her up just enough to finish up in the bathroom without help. When she stumbled out the door, Effy was waiting for her to help her to the bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed gratefully.

Effy undid Katie's shoes and the girl kicked them off. She tugged Katie's skirt down, averting her eyes slightly. She couldn't afford to get really worked up tonight. Katie would only be conscious for a few more minutes, and she herself was rather exhausted. She helped Katie off with her shirt and found a large T-shirt in the girl's bag that she wrenched down over Katie's head.

Katie found enough energy to undo her own bra, slipping it out one sleeve and stretching, enjoying the new freedom from the device. She turned onto her side and curled up comfortably. A few moments passed and she realised that Effy wasn't climbing in next to her. She raked a blurry, tired eye around the room, and saw no sign of her. She rubbed at her eyes and sat up, sleep clearing just a little as worry set in. Where had Effy gone? Was she not going to sleep there tonight?

A minute later Effy slipped into the room and stopped, finding Katie looking straight at her looking rather perturbed. "Sorry. Had to pee," she explained.

Katie relaxed again. It was ok. Effy was back. She lay back down and smiled contentedly to herself. "C'mere," she instructed groggily, patting the bed behind her sloppily. She sighed happily when a moment later she felt the bed dip and then Effy's long, thin arm wrapped around her, holding her close. "G'night Ef."

"Night, Katie. Sleep well," Effy replied.

Katie was only vaguely aware of the tender kiss being placed on her temple before she slipped into unconsciousness.

The first thing that Katie was aware of when she woke up the next morning was the warmth. Effy's body was pressed against hers and it was incredibly cosy, especially with the sunlight streaming through the window and warming her face. She opened her eyes one at a time and wiped the sleep away before she turned slowly in Effy's arms. The slender girl was still asleep and she looked incredibly serene. Katie remembered the nightmares that had woken both her and Effy in the first few weeks they'd spent at Naomi's house and realised that of late they seemed to have vanished. She smiled at the peaceful girl and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before slipping out of bed.

She tiptoed down the stairs, unsure if her sister and Naomi were awake yet. She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen as Gina looked up from her paper with a smile.

"Hello, love. Fancy some breakfast? There's toast and I was going to make some eggs in a minute." Gina asked her brightly.

Katie was still a bit thrown by the warmth and the openness of Naomi's mum. She'd half expected the repressed hostility that seemed to engulf her house these days. Then there was the way that Gina (as she'd been instructed to call her) didn't seem to question the fact that there were suddenly three more people basically living in her house. Katie knew that if it'd been her house, her mum would've lost it. Gina, on the other hand, had welcomed them like family. She never gave Emily and Naomi dirty looks when they were all cutesy and couple-y. She never inquired why Effy never left. She frequently left them alone, not wanting to pry in to what they were up to. In fact, the only thing about Gina that made Katie remotely on edge was the way she looked at her and Effy curiously sometimes, like maybe she knew something, or sensed something about what was going on between them. _Then again,_ Katie reasoned,_ maybe it's just my imagination._

"Sure, thanks, Gina," Katie replied, taking a seat at the table and picking up the parts of the paper that had already been discarded by Gina.

"Right, I'm just going to finish this article on the latest exploits of that pitiful excuse for a Prime Minister we've got, Gordon Wanker Brown," Gina relayed and Katie couldn't help but giggle. "Then I'll get on breakfast."

"That's fine," Katie assured her, still giggling softly. Politics were never discussed in front of guests at her house. Gina was rather refreshing. Katie had learned that she had no problems voicing her opinions to whoever would listen.

Katie browsed through the pages of the paper she'd picked up, searching for any celebrity gossip and the latest fashion trends, but this morning she found that it wasn't holding her attention. Her mind kept travelling back to the slender brunette she'd left in bed. It worried her a little the way that it was almost like she missed her, and they'd only been in different rooms for a few minutes. Effy refused to leave her brain even as she found and article to read. She found her eyes retracing the same line four times before her brain processed the words, and she realised that she had no idea what the general gist of the article was at all. She closed the paper with a sigh.

Gina had made her way over to the stove and the smell of fresh scrambled eggs and bacon were permeating the room. Gina glanced at Katie and frowned. She could tell that something was on the brunette's mind. She let the eggs firm up a bit more, then poured some of them onto a plate, placing two pieces of bacon and a slice of toast beside them. "There you go, love. All organic," she assured Katie, before returning to the stove and fixing herself a plate.

She resumed her seat across from Katie and began to nibble, studying the girl covertly from time to time. Yes, something was definitely on her mind. Something was bothering Katie, that much was apparent. "Something on your mind, love?" Gina asked. She knew that her daughter would think she was just being meddlesome, but sometimes offering to listen was a good thing.

Katie looked up, surprised. "What?"

"Just seems like something's bothering you. If you need a friendly ear, I'm here," Gina offered with a kind smile.

"No, it's fine. Thanks," Katie replied, turning her attention back to her food. "This is delicious by the way," she added, remembering her manners.

Gina simply nodded. The girl would talk to her if she wanted to. It was a few minutes before Katie's voice broke through the comfortable silence between them.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Katie inquired.

"No, go ahead, dear," Gina replied with a genuine smile that made Katie feel a bit more at ease.

"Did you ever...Was there ever a moment that you were disappointed that Naomi was gay?" Katie inquired.

"No," Gina responded without hesitation. "Naomi's always been special; who she loves doesn't change that. As long as she's happy and loved, then I'm happy for her. Really what more could a mother ask for? Especially when she's found a nice girl like your sister who's not afraid to keep her in line."

Katie felt tears well up in her eyes at Gina's emphatic response. It was amazing how loving Gina was, how open and accepting, without regrets, without hints of disappointment and reproach like her mum always had when she talked about Emily these days. Why couldn't her mum be like Gina? Katie nodded. "Naomi's lucky to have a mum like you," she murmured softly.

Gina let out a low chuckle. "It's nice of you to say that, dear. Would you like to try convincing my stubborn daughter of that?"

Katie let out a small laugh of her own.

The pair resumed their eating, but Gina couldn't help glancing at Katie from time to time as she ate. When she finished, she leaned back in her chair. "For some reason, I don't think that it's my daughter's sexuality that has you preoccupied this morning."

Katie blushed slightly. She shook her head in agreement.

"Does it have anything to do with the sultry brunette who's been living here of late?" Gina guessed.

Katie's eyes widened in surprise. Was she that transparent?

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Gina smiled tenderly at the nervous girl. "Well I have to say, I see why you could like her. She's quite a looker, isn't she?"

Katie swallowed hard and nodded ever so slightly.

"And it's obvious why she would take a liking to you," Gina added, and Katie's blush deepened.

"I'm not gay," Katie voiced.

Gina nodded. "You know, I told my daughter this once, and I'm telling you now: the people that make us happy are never the ones we expect," Gina supplied. "Naomi's dad, for instance. I thought he was the one to make me happy, and I couldn't have been more wrong. Naomi, on the other hand, was surprisingly the one to light up my life in a way I hadn't even thought possible"

Katie nodded, but she couldn't help feeling like that was a different situation. Still, maybe Gina was right.

"Do you know what I reckon?" Gina asked. "I reckon that labels aren't really important. In fact, me and my mate Anna have been discussing labels of late and we've decided they'll be obsolete in another hundred years. Male, female, gay, straight, black, white. All of them will blend. All of them are blending. Someday ignorant people will catch on to that and get on the bandwagon. In the meantime, you've just got to do what makes you happy, love," Gina advised.

Katie laughed lightly. Maybe Gina had a point. She wasn't sure that labels would ever be obsolete, but maybe if more people did what made them happy and stopped worrying so much about what it might mean, it would be a step in the right direction. Effy definitely seemed to be making her happy of late. She glanced at the ceiling, knowing that Effy was just upstairs and smiled softly to herself.

"Right," Gina said, standing up and placing her dishes in the sink, "I'm off to Kieran's. Got to keep my Irishman happy," she announced.

Katie nodded with a slight giggle and waved goodbye over her shoulder. She was still a bit surprised that this wonderful, warm woman was romantically involved with their crotchety professor. "Bye, Gina."

"Bye," Gina called. "Oh, and Katie?" Gina said, popping her head back round the doorframe.

"Yeah?" Katie inquired.

"You're always welcome and loved here. No matter what or who makes you happy," Gina informed her, before disappearing back out of sight.

Katie felt emotions welling up inside of her at Gina's words. She sat there stunned, frozen in place. She realised why this place felt more like a home than her own house these days. It was the people here that made the difference, this little makeshift family she'd unintentionally found herself a part of. Like a good mother, Gina had just wiped away Katie's fears with a few choice words. Katie felt internally strengthened, knowing that she had someone's support at least. She set her jaw hard and turned her thoughts back to Effy.

_Right,_ she thought determinedly,_ I think we've taken things quite slow enough!_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Just a warning, but you might NOT want to read this chapter at work or with your parents or grandparents anywhere nearby! Also, if it's not up to par it's because my head for the past week has decided, courtesy of my sinuses to feel like it was about to explode non-stop. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Xx**

* * *

Katie paused and took a deep breath before she pushed open the bedroom door. Her breath caught in her throat when she caught sight of Effy's bare stomach before the shirt she was tugging on slipped down it. Katie closed the door behind her with a definite thud and swallowed hard. _Do what makes you happy,_ she reminded herself. She needed to not focus on the fact that Effy was a girl (let alone a girl she had deep feelings for), and she definitely needed to not think too long on the fact that it was incredibly scary now that she was faced with the prospect of something so new to her. Instead she found herself letting the pent up sexual frustration she'd been experiencing for weeks take over her body.

Effy turned piercing blue eyes on her, and as if reading her intentions, she grinned wickedly.

Katie crossed the room in a few quick steps and wrapped her arms tightly around Effy, pulling the girl's slender form in close. "I don't think you'll actually be needing that shirt," she murmured huskily before pressing their mouths together.

Effy felt a shiver run down her spine and she moaned into Katie's mouth. She could feel the desire practically radiating off of Katie and it turned her on immensely. "What happened to taking it slow?" she managed to mumble in between kisses. It wasn't like she was complaining. She could feel the shift in Katie's attitude, and she was thoroughly enjoying it so far, but she needed to hear Katie say aloud that she wanted this.

"Fuck it," Katie replied with a grin, tugging Effy's top back over her head.

Effy smiled in return. That was good enough for her. She lifted her arms to help Katie get her shirt off, then pushed her back with a fierce kiss until the backs of Katie's legs hit the bed.

Katie broke the kiss for a second to climb onto the bed, kneeling on it and turning back to Effy, taking in, for a second, her bare chest. She was surprised by how excited she felt to see Effy's naked breasts, and by how much she found herself wanting to touch them again, to taste them again. She brought her eyes back up to Effy's and caught hints of an amused expression on her face. "What?" Katie demanded defiantly, though she couldn't stop a small, embarrassed smile from playing across her own lips.

"See something you like?" Effy suggested.

"Shut up," Katie growled, pulling her back in to a searing kiss. She let her hands trace down Effy's arms then brought them to the girl's slender waist before trailing them back up her sides until she reached the destination that she'd been longing to touch. She cupped Effy's tits softly at first, but then began to massage them more vigorously as Effy responded to her touch. She grinned into Effy's mouth when rolling the girl's right nipple in between her forefinger and thumb produced a low groan of pleasure from the brunette.

Effy worked her fingers down to the hem of Katie's top. It was definitely unfair that she was the only one partially clothed. She'd been fantasizing about what Katie might look like naked, and now that it looked like she was going to find out, she couldn't wait. She tugged the shirt a bit too hard, catching Katie's nose a bit hard and earning her a muffled complaint from the petite brunette. It appeared that all was forgiven, however, when as soon as the shirt was discarded, Katie's lips were mashed back against hers. She wasn't the only one who wanted this and she couldn't help but smile at that knowledge.

Katie was confused when a few moments later Effy broke the kiss. She opened her eyes to search the girl's face, but she soon understood. Effy had stepped back slightly and was taking the time to eye Katie's breasts appreciatively. Katie shivered at the way that Effy's tongue unconsciously licked its way across the girl's lower lip. "See something you like?" she echoed Effy's question from before, a smug smirk on her face.

Effy's eyes met hers and she grinned. "Oh yeah," she assured her before kissing her again, slower this time, but deeper. It felt more intimate than anything they'd done yet as their bare chests came together, skin on skin.

Katie broke the kiss and moaned into Effy's ear as she arched into Effy's touch. The girl's fingers traced tenderly around her breasts.

Effy was memorising the way that Katie's smooth skin felt beneath her touch. She brushed her fingertips lightly against Katie's nipples, relishing the way that they stiffened and the way that Katie's hot breath hit her ear in increasingly rapid pants. Effy closed her eyes contentedly as she brought her lips to just below Katie's ear. She hummed softly as she kissed a path down the supple skin of Katie's neck. It was ecstasy being able to touch Katie like this, to taste her like this, and for once not be afraid that she was about to stop her or bolt. She paused to dote a little attention on Katie's collarbone, enjoying the way that their Katie shuddered beneath her. She kissed on down Katie's chest before wrapping her lips around her sensitive nipple.

"Fuck," Katie gasped, amazed at how incredible Effy's hot mouth felt against her flesh. Katie leaned back unconsciously, pulling Effy down with her and readjusting her legs so that they weren't bent under her.

Effy climbed eagerly on top of her, enjoying the way that their bodies felt pressed together. Still, Katie was wearing far too many items of clothing for her liking. She switched her attentions to Katie's other nipple, flicking it with tongue as her hands grazed down the girls taught abdomen until they found the waistline of the boxers that Katie had slept in the night before.

Katie's breath hitched as she became aware of Effy's intentions and wetness pooled in her knickers. She looked down to find Effy staring up at her, mouth still latched on to her tit. She couldn't help thinking that it looked incredibly sexy. Effy's crystalline blue orbs were blazing into hers, asking an unspoken question. She nodded her consent and her eyes fluttered closed as Effy's fingers began to pull down her boxers, taking her knickers with them.

Katie found herself practically holding her breath as Effy exposed her completely. She didn't dare look, even as Effy's lips finally left her breast, afraid of what the girl's reaction would be. This was further than they'd ever been before. This was further than either of them had ever been with any girl before. It was ridiculous, really. It was hardly like she'd never had sex before. She'd never felt self-conscious about a boy seeing her naked. Not since her first time at least, and even then she'd been able to tell how much he wanted her. With Effy it was different. What if Effy saw her, all of her, and decided that she didn't want the whole package?

Effy bit her lower lip as she took in all of Katie, discarding the newly freed garments onto the floor without a second look. She had to admit that she was nervous, but at the same time she found this exhilarating. Katie was absolutely gorgeous from head to toe, and Effy could now say that with complete certainty. She licked her lips as she took in the intoxicating scent that she would forever associate with Katie from now on. She couldn't remember ever having been as aroused as she was right then. She tore her eyes away from Katie's pussy, letting them play slowly up the rest of her body until they reached the girl's face and saw that her eyes were clenched tightly shut.

Effy moved swiftly back up Katie's body until they were face to face and she rested her forehead against the smaller girl's own. "You ok?" she asked, surprised at how husky her voice had become as desire had washed over her.

Katie willed her eyes open and took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet scent of Effy's jasmine shampoo that permeated her nostrils as the girl's hair fell around her face, curtaining their faces from the outside world. She nodded nervously.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" Effy informed her.

Katie let out a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding. That was exactly the words she'd needed to hear. Instead of responding with words, her lips found Effy's once more, kissing her hard, letting the depths of her want be conveyed through touch alone. Effy's guttural moan into her mouth was her reward.

Katie felt her confidence increasing as Effy slipped a leg between her own, pressing up on her core. She felt the gasp emanate from the slender girl as she felt exactly how wet Katie was for her. Katie had to check herself at that thought. She was this wet for Effy and Effy alone. There was no excuse to be found in alcohol. She couldn't even think to blame sexual frustration anymore. Her body simply wanted Effy (as did her mind, if she was honest with herself). "Oh fuck," she moaned, half due to pleasure from Effy's leg pushing against her, and half because she'd realised exactly how fucked she was with regards to Effy. This was real, there was no denying it now.

Effy's tongue massaged her own, as the girl's hands returned to her breasts. She stopped over-thinking as Effy's fingers pinched her right nipple. She just needed to give herself over to the pleasure. She let her hands slide down Effy's smooth back until her thumbs could tuck under the waistband of her knickers. "Off," she grunted when she realised she couldn't push them down very far.

Effy propelled herself gracefully off of Katie and stood, staring her straight in the eyes as she slid her knickers down her body, exposing herself completely to the petite brunette. She felt exhilarated. That feeling was intensified when she watched as Katie's big brown eyes widened and swept over her body, lingering here and there. She caught sight of the faint blush spreading across the girl's cheeks and couldn't help thinking that it was absolutely adorable. She climbed back onto the bed, letting her own eyes graze appreciatively over Katie's body. She could tell that the girl was self-conscious as watched Katie's hands struggle with the urge to cover herself.

Effy brought her hands to Katie's legs and slowly spread them as she dragged her fingers up the girl's inner thighs. She paused when she heard Katie whimper ever so slightly. "Alright?" she asked softly, bringing her eyes up to meet Katie's chocolate brown orbs that always seemed to melt her insides.

Katie swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, just...nervous," she admitted, cheeks blushing an even deeper shade of red.

Effy smiled softly. She could understand. This was new for both of them. At the moment, though, her desire was overwhelming any nervousness she might have felt. "It's ok," she soothed. She waited for another small nod from Katie before returning her eyes to Katie's pussy. She was so turned on by the way the beautiful lips of it glistened with her juices already. She traced her fingers down the inside of Katie's legs and then back up, enjoying the goose bumps it produced on the girl's skin, learning the way it made her shiver, watching the way her lips parted ever so slightly and a small, sharp breath escaped them. It was all incredibly sexy.

"Ef, can you just, like, come kiss me please?" Katie gasped as Effy's fingers danced even closer to her cunt. She was virtually aching for her touch, but she needed more contact with the brunette.

Effy's smile widened and she complied, brushing her bare skin lightly against Katie's as she slid up the girl's body. Katie's skin felt exquisite beneath her own. She pressed her lips against Katie's, softly at first, but deepening it quickly as passion overwhelmed her. She let her whole body press into Katie's with more force, wanting to feel them closer together.

Katie's body was burning where their skin touched, sending excited tingles throughout her body, straight to her core.

Effy continued to kiss her, letting their tongues dance passionately together, as she slid her hands back towards Katie's centre. She broke away and stared deeply into Katie's eyes. She kept a lock on those beautiful brown orbs as Katie nodded her answer to Effy's unasked question.

Katie's whole body shivered in a combination of excitement and nerves. She focused on the endless pools of blue that were Effy's eyes as Effy's fingers slowly, thoughtfully made their first contact with her pussy. Her breath caught as a wave of pleasure washed over her just at the small touch.

Effy kissed her tenderly, as if letting her know that everything was alright. It was as if the slender brunette instinctually knew that she had been on the verge of panic at the newness and importance of everything going on right there between them. She let Effy's kiss melt her, relax her, and then the second touch came, spurring on a second wave of intense desire.

Effy let her fingers slowly explore Katie's inner folds, taking her time, letting the sensations build in the girl beneath her until Katie was wriggling in anticipation and her eyes were begging for more.

"Ef," Katie whimpered before she was cut off with a searing kiss. She felt the passion rising as Effy's fingers began to move more deliberately, finding their way to her clit where they moved almost methodically, sending spasms through her cunt each time Effy rubbed over the sensitive nub. "More," she gasped into Effy's mouth, even though she wasn't entirely sure that she could handle more as her senses already seemed to be in overdrive.

Effy's eyes flashed to hers, passion burning clearly in the blue. She nodded softly and rearranged herself slightly. Effy kissed her forcefully as she pushed a finger slowly inside of her wet folds.

Katie held her breath as she felt the finger penetrate her. Half of her had expected it not to feel like much of anything. Effy's fingers were hardly the size of most of the cocks she'd had in her. Somehow, though, it felt like so much more than anything she'd ever had before.

Effy kissed down Katie's cheek to her ear and sucked Katie's earlobe into her mouth, massaging it gently with her tongue before teasing it with her teeth. "God, you're so wet," her husky voice whispered gruffly into Katie's ear. There was no hiding the desire she felt and Katie shivered beneath her in response and let out a gasping breath. "I'm going to add another finger, okay?" Effy informed her. She felt Katie's head nod beside her, and felt the exquisite body beneath her tense in anticipation. Effy slid her finger out all the way until it was just barely brushing against Katie's opening and she added another finger to it. She pushed both in tenderly, meeting with a little more resistance.

She watched Katie's eyes roll back and her eyes flutter shut, as her lips parted in a low, guttural moan that sent tingles down her spine. She found herself unconsciously moving her pelvis towards Katie's leg. Katie seemed to catch on, and bent her leg so that Effy's cunt met her thigh, providing some much needed friction. It was Effy's turn to gasp in pleasure then. The sensations running through her own body spurred her on, and she picked up the pace of her thrusts into Katie.

Katie felt Effy's fingers curl inside her, and she suddenly understood why Naomi and Emily seemed unable to refrain from being so vocal as a shriek of pleasure escaped her own lips. The sensations coursing through her were so much more intense than any she'd ever experienced before, and feeling the wetness from Effy's cunt rubbing against her thigh only made everything that much hotter. It occurred to her then, that perhaps she wasn't the only one who had been suffering extreme sexual frustration of late, and from the feel of it, Effy was just as turned on as she was. "Wait," she gasped, even as she felt herself growing steadily closer to the edge.

Effy looked at her in surprised.

"Together," Katie explained as best she could at the moment. Effy's fingers had stilled but they were still inside of her and Katie's pussy was already pulsing in anticipation around them, holding them there.

Effy's face broke into a beaming grin as realisation dawned on her. Again they repositioned slightly so that Katie's hand could work down between them. Katie's fingers brushed softly past the lips of Effy's pussy, and Effy felt a spasm of pleasure flow through her. Katie's next touch was surer, as she worked one finger inside of Effy to the best of her ability.

"Can you just-," Katie requested, trying to situate herself a little better so as to alleviate the slight pain that had struck her wrist at the first thrust. Effy shifted above her, and suddenly it was working. She had enough mobility that she could move her finger easily in and out. She felt Effy grind down on her hand as she slowly added a second finger.

"Oh! Fuck!" Effy moaned, lifting her head back and letting her eyes flutter closed. The sensations now washing through her from her core were overwhelming, especially with the way that her cupped hand was providing just the perfect amount of friction with her clit. She looked back down to find Katie staring back up at her, looking rather pleased with herself. Effy couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. She'd never experienced anything like this before. Even with Freddie, even when she'd thought she'd been in love with him, the sex had never been like this. She ground down again at the same time as she thrust deeply into Katie curling her fingers up into her and pressing her own palm down against the girl's clit with her body weight.

Katie gasped and the smug expression left her face, but her eyes stayed locked on Effy's. It took a few experimental thrusts, but they soon found their rhythm and, if the pants and grunts from Effy were anything to go by, they were both rapidly nearing climax.

"Fuck, you feel amazing inside me," Effy's husky voice breathed before she captured Katie's lips in hers once more. She had never wanted to be this close to anyone before, but suddenly with Katie she couldn't get close enough.

As their bodies moved in perfect harmony, curving around one another, fitting into each empty space, their lips and tongues continued to passionately caress one another. Katie felt Effy begin to clench around her fingers just as she began to feel intense waves of ecstasy rolling over her. She broke the kiss and gasped into the nook of Effy's neck as her orgasm washed over her.

Effy found herself unconsciously holding her breath as she too slipped over the edge. It felt like an explosion of pleasure was going on inside of her as she felt Katie unravelling beneath her. _I bet she's gorgeous when she comes,_ Effy managed to think as another wave of bliss shot through her. She'd have to actually have the presence of mind to watch that next time. As her orgasm began to wind down she gasped out the breath she'd been holding and breathed in deeply, taking in the overwhelming scent of sex and sweat and Katie. She'd never smelled anything sweeter.

They brought each other down slowly, aftershocks wracking through both of their bodies. Effy removed her fingers gradually and slid off of Katie as her fingers too were removed from the slender brunette. Effy brought her fingers unconsciously to her mouth and sucked on them. She moaned aloud when she remembered that it was Katie that she was tasting there. The taste was exquisite.

Katie watched Effy lick her juices off of her fingers and felt her pussy spasm once more. She examined her own fingers and remembered her thought from a few nights before as she'd watched Effy do the same after touching herself. Now was her chance to find out without really doing anything that she wasn't sure she was ready for (though given what she'd just done, she had no doubts she'd be ready for more soon). She brought her own fingers tentatively to her own lips and gave them a small lick. It was different than she'd expected. She'd tasted herself before out of curiosity, but Effy tasted different, sweeter, and in her opinion, better. She took another taste, and her eyes closed. She couldn't stop herself from humming contentedly. When she opened her eyes again she saw Effy watching her with a sly grin on her face.

"What?" she demanded defensively, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

Effy shook her head, smile still fixed in place. "That was just incredibly sexy," she admitted. "Everything about you is incredibly sexy, actually."

Katie felt her cheeks grow even hotter, but Effy leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Effy began to pull away a moment later, but Katie wasn't ready for the kiss to end. She brought her hand up to the base of Effy's neck, keeping her in place and deepened the kiss. Her body hadn't even come down completely and already she felt herself heating up again. A moment ago she'd felt completely satisfied and a little spent, but Effy's tongue brushing against her own made her want more. She pulled away and shot Effy a grin of her own. "Ready for round two?" she suggested.

Effy smiled widely back at her and kissed her by way of response. "So ready," she murmured a few minutes later when they were already tangled back in the sheets.


	18. Chapter 18

"You have got to be kidding me," Emily groaned. "Seriously if they go at it one more time-"

Naomi cut her off with a kiss. "When you consider how we are, it's not that bad," she tried to persuade her girlfriend.

Emily allowed herself to get lost in Naomi's arms and lips for a few minutes, but when she heard the door down the hall open, she pulled away. "Finally!"

Naomi followed Emily out of the room to find a rather sheepish Katie standing in the hallway, not meeting her sister's eye.

Effy appeared behind her a minute later, and wrapped a protective arm around Katie's waist.

Emily glanced down at the arm around her sister's waist and back up into Katie's eyes, and her complaints lodged in her throat. Her sister was nervous, she could tell that much. Nervous of her, no doubt.

"Nice to see you coming up for air," Naomi commented with a smug grin, effectively breaking the tension of the unofficial standoff they'd created in the hallway.

"Fuck off," Katie grumbled, pushing past them to the stairs, Effy right behind her, not wanting to be too far away from her.

Emily turned and elbowed Naomi in the ribs, then followed after her sister. "So you two finally..."

"Had sex?" Naomi finished her girlfriend's question when it became apparent that she wasn't going to.

The blush on Katie's face was answer enough, but Effy nodded anyway.

Naomi took in the way that Effy glanced at Katie, and the way that Katie seemed to hold herself up a little more when their eyes locked, as if Effy's presence was enough to give her a bit more confidence in this situation. She can't help wondering if perhaps "made love" wouldn't be a better ending to the question. Not that she'd suggest that to Emily just yet.

"Four fucking times," Emily grumbled from behind her girlfriend, stalking past and grabbing a mug out of the cupboard, only to stand, tapping it impatiently on the counter as the coffee slowly began to drip into the waiting carafe.

Naomi exchanged an amused glance with Effy. She couldn't help it. She could understand why it bothered Emily a little, but really the situation was more "interesting" than "upsetting", in her opinion.

Katie blushed unwillingly. She had thought they'd been a bit quieter after the third time. They'd tried to be at least. It wasn't her fault that Effy's fingers were apparently magic and created sensations in her that she'd never experienced before. "For fuck's sake," she finally growled, when the sound of Emily's mug tapping had almost driven her insane, stepping forward and snatching the mug out of her sister's hand. "It's not like we haven't had to listen to you to fucking like rabbits all the bloody time. What was it, like six times that one night?"

"Seven," Effy volunteered.

"So sorry if we weren't quite as quiet as you'd have liked! It's not my fault she's fucking good and sex with girls isn't like...as gross or whatever as I thought it'd be. I think you'll manage," she took a stand.

Emily stared at her twin in shock. She hadn't been expecting the little outburst, and truth be told, her sister made some valid points, not that she wanted to admit that just yet.

Effy cleared her throat uncomfortably after a few minutes of silence. "I'm good then?" she inquired, unable to keep a smug grin off of her face.

Katie blushed an even deeper shade of red, and turned her eyes back to Effy. "Well, I mean, you'd have thought the results would speak for themselves."

"Seriously, Ef. Even I could tell you were good by the sounds Katie there was making. Who'd have figured you were a screamer, Katiekins?" Naomi teased.

"Oh, fuck off!" Katie snarled.

"I mean really. You sound nothing like Emily when you come," Naomi continued, although that comment earned her a slap on the arm from her girlfriend.

"Agreed," Effy mumbled, and she had to laugh when Katie gave her a slap on the arm of her own. In some ways, the Fitch twins were remarkably alike (albeit not in the way they sounded in bed, but perhaps in how vocal they were).

"Can we please talk about something besides my sex life?" Katie pleaded.

"And mine," Emily seconded.

Effy and Naomi exchanged another look and dissolved into laughter, but they managed to convey their agreement, nonetheless.

"You know, given how quiet you are, I wouldn't have thought you'd be so vocal either, Ef," Naomi commented a few minutes later, just barely suppressing a wicked grin.

Effy flipped her off playfully.

"I thought we weren't talking about my sex life!" Katie grumbled.

"I wasn't! I was talking about Ef's!" Naomi replied.

"Urgh!" Katie growled and left the kitchen.

Effy made to follow her, but Naomi stopped her. She'd just been having fun, but maybe she'd overdone it a tad. She followed Katie out of the kitchen to the base of the stairs where Katie was sitting, a faint blush still lingering on her cheeks.

"Sorry. Too soon," Naomi offered, taking a seat beside the older Fitch twin.

"You think?" Katie said pointedly.

"Sorry," Naomi murmured again, holding up her hands to placate her.

"It's just. It's a little mind-blowing. And a little intimidating, thinking about what I've-we've just done. I mean it's official now, right? I'm a muff-muncher," Katie sighed after an awkward moment of silence.

"I dunno, are you a muff-muncher, Katie?" Naomi inquired, aware that she was treading a thin line, but unable to stop her curiosity.

"Well, no, not technically, but you know what I mean," Katie rubbed her temples.

"Katie, you really need to stop worrying about labels," Naomi advised. "You care about her, I know you do, and any idiot can see she cares about you..."

Katie had to smile at that. It was nice to hear, even though Effy had done a rather good job of showing that to her this morning.

"And you clearly enjoyed what you were doing," Naomi added.

Katie nudged her in the side and rolled her eyes.

Naomi laughed gently, but not unkindly. "It's ok to be a little intimidated by it, and a little mind-blown."

"Were you?" Katie asked softly.

Naomi laughed a little more heartily then. "Oh yeah. Has your sister really not told you about my next morning panic? Ditching her in the woods?"

"Oh well that's lovely. No wonder she went back for more, when you treated her so well. You're such a catch, Campbell," Katie remarked dryly.

"Well, I've gotten over it since, haven't I?" Naomi said pointedly.

Katie nodded and took the hint. "Yeah. So it gets easier? Not the sex, obviously, because that was fucking, well...You've heard, apparently," Katie blushed lightly and Naomi grinned. "But like the other stuff? The mental stuff? Accepting and shit?"

"I promise," Naomi informed her. "Now come on, let's get some breakfast."

"I've actually already eaten," Katie turned her down, although the slightly hollow feeling in her stomach informed her that lunch probably wouldn't be too far off.

"I thought you hadn't-"

"I meant actual food, you perv! Your mum made some before she left earlier," Katie cut her off with a roll of the eyes.

Naomi chuckled. "Just checking."

"I'll be in in a minute," Katie assured her. She just wanted a moment to herself to think.

* * *

"It's kind of novel watching my girlfriend go after my sister and not having to worry that they're apt to kill each other," Emily commented after a few awkward moments of silence, that she knew were probably her fault.

Effy managed a small laugh, but then turned a worried expression to Emily. "Do you think she's alright?"

Emily frowned. Concern for her sister was written all over Effy's face. She'd never seen the girl so open and readable. Whatever was going on between them, it was serious. It clearly wasn't just an experiment or an attempt to fuck with Katie, even if the last few days hadn't already proved that to Emily. "I'm sure she's fine," Emily reassured her. "Probably just got a bit embarrassed by all the teasing."

Effy nodded, but she wasn't convinced. The second they'd left the confines of the bedroom, Katie had tensed. "I'm just going to check," she announced, slipping out of the room before Emily could protest. She lingered out of sight until she heard the conversation wrapping up, and then she rounded the corner as Naomi walked past. The blonde seemed unsurprised to find she'd been followed.

"So your mind's blown and you're intimidated, huh?" she asked softly once Naomi was out of earshot.

"I didn't...I just mean..." Katie sighed and reached out for Effy, who came to her. She pulled Effy in between her legs and tugged her down for a tender kiss. "I don't regret it, ok? It's just...I mean this is kind of big, ok?"

Effy swallowed hard and nodded. "Promise me I'm not pushing you into something you don't want?"

"I promise," Katie replied whole-heartedly. "Ef, I-" She cut herself off when she realised the words that had been about to leave her mouth. Were they even true? They couldn't be! "I like you a lot," she continued after a moment, adjusting slightly. "And sex with you is...Well...mind-blowing."

Effy let the corners of her mouth curl up at that comment. "For what it's worth, nobody's ever made me feel the way you did today."

"Is that a good thing?" Katie asked, just for verification. She was sure she'd made the girl come (more than once), but she'd been a bit nervous as to how she'd compare with the other people Effy had been with. Given how often Cook had pulled, she had to think that he at least wasn't _all_ talk, and Effy had fucked him numerous times.

"Oh, definitely," Effy assured her, leaning in for another kiss. "Consider my mind blown as well."

"Good," Katie murmured, smiling against Effy's lips. Having the girl there, so close, was setting her more at ease.

"And your sister will adjust," Effy promised.

"I hope so. She fucking better! The number of times we've heard them, or I've caught them, or, well, you get the idea."

"Trust me, I do," Effy giggled. It didn't bother her like it did Katie, but she could understand where the other girl was coming from.

Katie smiled and kissed her again. "Thanks," she murmured.

Effy shrugged. "No problem. But, babe?"

"Yeah?" Katie mumbled, wondering in her head how long she might be expected to hang around with her sister and Naomi before she could get Effy back to their room again.

"Just talk to me, ok? If we're going to work, we have to talk to each other," Effy reasoned.

Katie nodded. "I will."

Effy smiled at her, but she couldn't help worrying, that if Katie started to close down a little just from leaving their room, how would she react when they went back to college the next week? There was no doubt in her mind that getting Katie to be ok and out with their relationship was going to take a lot of time and patience. She hoped she'd be able to be there for the girl to her fullest ability.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry about the delay.**** The end of this chapter kind of got away from me, so sorry for that too. The start of it, however is dedicated to HyperFitched who's brilliant writing of 99 Problems is reminding me why I fell in love with Keffy to begin with. **

.

.

Katie took a deep breath. She wasn't ready for this. It was too soon. She was starting to panic already. As if sensing her fears, Effy reached out and took her hand.

"What's wrong?" Effy coaxed softly, turning onto her side and stroking Katie's hair out of her face. She couldn't help thinking that Katie was so incredibly beautiful like this: in bed in just a white cami top and a pair of knickers, no makeup on.

Katie felt herself relaxing into Effy's tender touch, but her anxiety was still almost overwhelming. "Do we have to go back to college tomorrow?" she asked.

Effy smiled and pulled Katie to her. "We have to go back at some point."

"Why?" Katie demanded. "It's not like I've ever been brilliant in school."

Effy kissed her softly. "You're too smart to not go back to college," she countered.

"I could think of better ways to spend my time," Katie replied, capturing the brunette's lips in her own once more.

"Mmm, tempting," Effy admitted into Katie's mouth.

"That's what I was going for," Katie murmured against Effy's neck a few moments later.

Effy's body was already responding to the girl's touch.

Katie rubbed her hands down over Effy's back, cupping her arse playfully before bringing her right hand around and rubbing lightly against Effy's knickers. She gasped when she felt the wetness that already waited for her there.

"You're eager," Katie teased smugly before Effy shut her up with another kiss.

"When it comes to sex with you? Always," Effy admitted. She rolled over fully on top of Katie as her fingers began to trail down Katie's stomach. She tugged the thin fabric of the top up exposing the porcelain skin she knew lay beneath. "You're incredibly sexy, do you know that?" Effy asked, breaking the kiss and leaning back to admire the flesh she'd just revealed.

Katie blushed. It wasn't as if she wasn't accustomed to being told she was attractive, but there was a sincerity to Effy's spontaneous comment that made it mean so much more. It wasn't a casual "Mint tits, babe!" or "You're a looker, eh? Nice arse," from some random tosser in a club. It was a comment from the silent, stoic Effy Stonem. She wouldn't waste words on something she didn't mean. She felt words choking up in the back of her throat; words she definitely wasn't ready to even think, let alone say yet. Instead she just pulled Effy back into fierce kiss, hoping that it would suffice as a response for right now.

Effy melted into Katie and began to snake her hand up Katie's top. She'd never found sex particularly spectacular before. It had always more been something fun to pass the time. With Katie it was different. She didn't think she'd ever get sick of it.

.

.

"Well, look-y here! Nice to see you two've kissed and made up," Cook grinned smugly at them opening his arms wide in greeting.

Katie felt panic shoot through her system. Was it that fucking obvious? They weren't even holding hands for fuck's sake! They were simply walking next to each other. Okay the queens of Lesboland were walking just behind them, but that didn't prove anything. "What?"

"Yous two. You've become friends, like," Cook reiterated, tapping his head as if talking to someone mental. "After the whole rock incident I didn't expect to see it happen, is all."

"Fuck off, Cook," Effy remarked coolly. She could sense just how tense Katie was becoming.

"What? No love for the Cookie Monster?" Cook demanded.

"None of us are apt to shag you, if that's what you're asking," Naomi said from behind them.

"Naomikins!" Cook's face widened into a broad grin. "Long time no see! Did you miss me?"

"Not particularly," Naomi shot back, but there was a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Liar," Cook accused, barging past Katie and Effy to wrap Naomi in a warm hug.

"Ugh, get off!" Naomi complained after a minute. "Cook, I can't breathe!"

"Eh, you love me," Cook dismissed her claim, but stepped back and let her go. "Emilio, looking lovely as always," he nodded towards his friend.

"Thanks, Cook," Emily replied with a small smile.

"You okay?" Effy murmured softly to Katie, sure that Cook was distracted.

Katie apparently wasn't so sure. She stepped away slightly. "Yeah. Fine," she replied.

Effy looked down at the new distance between them. It was small but it felt massive and spoke volumes. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Right," she breathed, her voice barely audible.

Katie felt the shift, and heard the disbelief in Effy's tone. She knew her well enough to be able to read her by now in a way that she never had been able to before. Guilt struck her square between the shoulder blades, but she still couldn't force herself to take that small step back closer. Instead she looked away in shame, Naomi catching her eye with a sad, knowing smile.

"Right, Cook, since some of us are actually here to learn, do you mind letting us go?" Naomi interjected into her girlfriend's conversation with Cook.

"Right, right. Sorry. Wouldn't want to keep you lovely ladies from all this edumacation bollocks. Get to the learning," Cook swept his arms grandly to the side to let them pass.

"Thank you," Naomi replied, stepping past him, Katie and Effy with an amused grin, Emily on her arm.

Katie glanced at Effy, fighting the urge to reach out and take her hand, then followed after her sister and Naomi.

"So you and Freds-" Cook began before Effy could leave as well.

Effy hesitated and glanced towards Katie, who'd stilled a few steps away, unnoticed by Cook. "Didn't work out."

"He said. Didn't know why, though."

"Are you his messenger now?" Effy asked.

Cook let out a bark of laughter. "Nah, mate. But you broke him, too."

_I break everybody,_ Effy thought, knowing she was recoiling within herself. The darker thought, _I'll break Katie, too, if she stays long enough_, followed unwelcomed. Outwardly she kept her appearance cool. She shrugged. In her peripheral vision she noted that Katie still hadn't moved and her body was tense.

"So who's scratching that itch these days?" Cook probed, unable to leave it alone.

Effy shrugged again, willing her eyes not to travel to Katie.

"Right, well, if you decide you want a decent shag, you know where to find me," Cook said before turning and walking away.

Effy turned to Katie as soon as he was gone, stepping towards her before she could even think about it.

"I wouldn't," Effy told her, catching her elbow.

Katie stiffened, shook off the touch, and stepped away. "It's fine," she lied, nausea sloshing around in her stomach, her heart racing far too fast. She'd forgotten what it was like seeing Effy at school. She'd forgotten the way that everyone wanted Effy, mentally undressing her as she passed. It made her sick. "Let's get to class."

Effy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't press Katie on things here. It wouldn't end well. "Okay."

.

.

The day seemed to drag on forever, and Katie couldn't relax for even a second of it. She wanted nothing more than to go home, to get away from the constant barrage of stares and whispers (not to mention the longing, but resentful glares Freddie kept shooting in Effy's direction). She wanted to go back, to stay in yesterday, before everyone else had come barging in to the safe little world they'd seemed to create over the summer.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, counting down the seconds of her last class. Her head was aching and she felt exhausted. It wasn't until the bell rang that Katie remembered her day wasn't over.

She had to go home. Not to the place she'd come to call home, but to her actual house. Her mum had insisted. They had to have a nice family dinner and she and Emily had promised to stay there tonight. All she wanted to do was fall into Effy's arms and return to pretending that the rest of the world didn't exist, but summer was over and she couldn't do that anymore.

She felt like things were crumbling. Why had she thought she could change? Why had she thought things could be different? She was Katie Fitch, girl who'd been completely humiliated, girl who'd been hit in the rock, who'd been beaten by her own sister, who (if you listened to the rumours) had been irreparably damaged by all the shit that went down last year. That was her: damaged goods. And now that Effy was back at school, she'd undoubtedly remember she had other options, and go with one of them. Cook had already propositioned her, for fuck's sake.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost screamed when a hand reached out as she made her way down the hallway and grabbed her, pulling her into an empty classroom.

"Stop it," a familiar voice whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Effy pressed her body against Katie's pinning her do the door as she leaned in, breathing in her scent in savouring it, lest it be taken away from her.

"What?" Katie demanded, relaxing into Effy's touch for a moment before she remembered where they were.

"Stop thinking what you're thinking," Effy instructed.

"How do you even know what I'm thinking?" Katie demanded, pushing Effy away before panic could set in about them being caught like that.

"I don't know, but I know how it's making you feel," Effy replied.

"And how's that?" Katie challenged.

"Stressed, upset, generally down," Effy said. "And I hate it," she added more quietly.

Katie reached out and claimed Effy's hand with her own. How had it turned out that this girl cared about her enough to not only know these things, but to let them bother her? "Can't I just go home with you and Naomi?" she sighed.

Effy smiled. She hadn't expected that response. She'd thought that Katie would try to pull away after today. "I think your mum will be more likely to accept that you're friends with the girl who did this to you," Effy reached up to stroke the side of Katie's face, letting her fingers trail to the scar that she'd left there and feeling the sting of guilt that always accompanied that action, "if you stop ignoring her completely to spend time with me."

Katie groaned. "That is so a conversation that I don't want to have with my mum!"

Effy ignored the stab of pain she felt at the implications of that comment. She'd spent a lot of time thinking that day, after her brief encounter with Cook, and she'd remembered Katie's words about how she'd changed. She had to believe that. She had to try to support Katie, to not fuck things up with her, to not break her. She had to or she was nothing. "What time does she normally go to bed?"

Katie shrugged. "Eleven? Sometimes later. Why?"

"I'll be outside your house at half eleven, and you can sneak me in," Effy replied. "If you don't think Emily will mind that much, that is."

Katie threw her arms around Effy's neck and hugged her tight. She felt words bubbling up inside her that she couldn't say (and shouldn't feel), so instead she kissed her on the cheek. "As long as we don't shag in the room with her, she'll live."

Effy grinned again. Honestly she'd have offered to brave Jenna's wrath for Katie tonight, if she'd thought that Katie was ready for it. "I'll see you later," Effy said softly, glancing around quickly to make sure that they were out of sight of any potentially prying eyes before leaning in to kiss Katie softly, just by her mouth. She didn't want to push Katie too far.

.

.

"So you get to see Effy, but I don't get to see Naomi?" Emily demanded. "How is that fair?"

Katie sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's not, okay? I just...It's been a long day."

Emily frowned and came to sit beside her sister. She'd heard the rumours and the whispers. She'd even threatened a few people who'd said something too close to her. "You can't let what those idiots say get to you, Katie. They don't know anything."

Katie nodded, but she wasn't convinced.

Emily wrapped an arm around her twin. "If Effy tells you that, will you believe her?"

Katie snorted in mild amusement. "Maybe," she replied.

"Okay, then."

"Okay, what?" Katie demanded.

"Okay, fine, I don't care that she's coming over. No fucking with me in the room though. That's just wrong."

"Ew! As if I fucking could! Honestly, Emily!" Katie protested, trying not to smile at the fact that she'd been right about what Emily's condition would be when she'd mentioned it to Effy.

Emily rolled her eyes. Judging by what she'd been hearing from their room at Naomi's house recently, Effy was apparently quite hard to resist. "You're responsible for smuggling her out in the morning, you know," Emily informed her twin. "And I expect a return on this favour at some point, got it?"

It was Katie's turn to roll her eyes. She should have known. "Fine. I'll cover for you and Naomi sometime. Not like I haven't before."

"Thank you," Emily replied with a smile.

"Emily! Katie! Come help me set the table!"

"Aww, Mum!" they groaned in unison.

"Why can't James do it?" Emily called down the stairs.

"Because I've barely seen you both, now come down here!"

Emily and Katie shared a look. They both knew that it was going to be a long night.

.

.

Katie felt her heart skip a beat when she looked out the window to catch sight of Effy lingering just at the end of the neighbour's hedges, smoking a fag. She double checked for any sign that her parents were still conscious and found none. She practically raced down the stairs and stepped outside. Dinner had been even more taxing than she'd anticipated. Her mum had practically given them the Spanish inquisition over their first day back to school. Honestly, the way she was acting, someone would have thought that they hadn't been home at all that summer, rather than simply frequently absent.

Effy's broad grin when she opened the door made her heart flutter. She loved it when Effy smiled genuinely. It was one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen.

"Hi," she smiled in return.

"Hi," Effy replied with a glint in her eye that made Katie go weak in the knees.

Katie couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled Effy inside and, after a quick glance around to ensure that her annoying sod of a brother hadn't somehow followed her or something, pressed her lips to Effy's.

It felt like heaven. She couldn't believe she'd gone almost a whole day without doing that. She'd barely touched Effy, even, and it had been excruciating. She just couldn't at school though. There were too many complications, too many expectations, too much potential drama.

Effy ran her tongue across her lips when they parted, savouring the tasted of Katie's raspberry lipgloss. "Mmm...I love the way you taste," she murmured softly.

Katie shivered in excitement and kissed Effy again.

Before they could get caught, Katie led Effy upstairs.

Effy had to laugh when she saw their bedroom. "You really didn't know Emily was gay?" she inquired, taking in the various posters on the wall.

"Fuck off," Katie pouted, but she forgot all about the implied insult a moment later when Effy's lips once again met hers.

She stumbled back, as Effy pushed forward, until they both toppled onto her bed. Katie felt herself starting to let go, simply relishing the feel of Effy's body, Effy's lips, Effy's tongue on hers.

"Get a different room if you're going to do that!" Emily warned as she came back from the bathroom to find Effy practically mounting her sister.

Katie blushed profusely as Effy climbed off of her. She still hadn't adjusted to kissing Effy in front of her sister and Naomi. It felt weird. Especially because she still wasn't a hundred percent convinced that Emily approved of their relationship.

Effy shot Emily a cheeky wink. "Sorry, can't keep my hands off her," she teased (though her words weren't far from the truth at all).

"You can tonight," Emily stuck her tongue out at her friend and grabbed her pillow off her bed, chucking it in their direction.

Effy caught it with ease and let out a small laugh.

It threw Emily for a second. Seeing Effy genuinely happy, laughing just to do it rather than to laugh at someone, smiling rather than smirking, was a new experience. She wasn't used to it yet. Not to mention that she was still having trouble wrapping her head around the fact that it was Katie that was making Effy act like this. She was dislodged from her thoughts when her pillow flew back at her, striking her square in the chest. "Bitch," she muttered without any actual menace.

Effy laughed again. "Okay, we'll just sleep," she relented.

Emily shot them a wary glance as she climbed into bed. "Thank God we convinced mum to let us stay at Naomi's tomorrow."

"I have a feeling we'll be sneaking out there even when she doesn't allow it," Katie muttered as she too scooted under her covers.

Effy felt warmth flood through her at the thought that Katie wanted to see her that much, to spend time with her still, even after such a shit first day of school. "I'd like that," she murmured, settling herself against Katie. She placed a soft kiss on Katie's lips, and stroked her fingers through her long, silky hair. "A lot."

Katie smiled her pleased little half smile. Her day may have been complete shit, but somehow Effy had made that all drain away just from her presence. "Goodnight, Ef," she said softly, lacing her fingers through Effy's and snuggling into her side.

Effy squeezed her hand and placed a kiss on Katie's forehead. "Goodnight, Katie."

Emily rolled her eyes from her own bed. She wondered if she and Naomi were half as nauseating as this. "Goodnight," she called to them. "No funny business."

"We'll be quiet," Effy teased, snuggling down and pressing in even closer to Katie, relishing in the feeling. She breathed in deeply taking in the overwhelming scent of Katie. She'd never been in Katie's bed before and she felt her heart flutter at the knowledge that she was so welcome in it as Katie pulled her in tighter.

"Effy!" Emily moaned, only to hear Katie and Effy giggle across the room. She rolled over and grabbed her phone off her bedside table.

_Sleep well, baby._ _I love u! B thankful ur not sharing a room with Ef and K tonight._ _xx_

She had to smile when a moment later Naomi's reply came.

_I wish I was there._ _At least I'd be w/u._ _I love u 2._ _Goodnight. xx_


	20. Chapter 20

Katie breathed in deeply and smiled before her eyes fluttered open. _Effy_, was her first thought. She kissed the beautiful girl beside her tenderly on the lips and watched as Effy's gorgeous blue eyes fluttered open. She was rewarded with a brilliant smile. The kind of smile that Effy gave so rarely that it always stunned Katie when she actually saw one.

"You're beautiful," Effy took the words right out of her mouth.

Katie blushed and smiled back at her. She shook her head. "That's you."

Effy's smile grew even more radiant and Katie was sure that her heart skipped a beat as a result.

Effy kissed Katie tenderly, letting her hand wander down Katie's side before wrapping around her back and pulling her in close.

"For fuck's sake! Get a room! One that I'm not in," a groggy Emily complained from the opposite side of the room.

"Feel free to leave then," Katie mumbled against Effy's lips.

Emily groaned and got out of bed. At least this would mean that she got the first shower for a change. "Just remember not to let James or Mum and Dad catch you!" were her parting words as she stumbled out of the room.

Katie sighed. Why did Emily have to ruin this for her?

"Guess I have to be snuck out, as well," Effy commented dryly.

"Shouldn't be too hard once my mum leaves for work. My dad's gone by now. Wants the gym to be open for those early risers who like to get in a workout before work," Katie replied.

"People actually do that?" Effy wrinkled her nose at the idea.

"Apparently."

"So what about your little brother?"

"That's the hard part," Katie admitted. "He's not apt to be shoved out the door before he absolutely has to leave for school."

"So, how do you feel about being a little late?" Effy asked with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

Katie's heart sunk at the thought that she had to go back to school at all. She didn't want to return to all the stares, all the whispers. "I'd rather not go at all."

Effy kissed her softly. "We've been over this. You're far too smart to bunk off the whole year."

Katie rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling a little at the compliment. At least someone thought she was smart. (An important someone, too.) She pressed her lips more forcefully against Effy's, unable to talk with the emotions welling inside her.

Effy slipped her hands under Katie's thin top, letting her fingers begin to explore the smooth skin beneath. Her body was absolutely heavenly. Effy didn't know why she hadn't realised that last year (although it wasn't as if she'd found Katie unattractive, she'd simply tried too hard to push that fact in people's faces). As Katie began to wriggle beneath her touch, she started to forget where they were and what their current situation was. Something about Katie just seemed to completely envelope her senses when they were this close. She knew she was wet, and as Katie's thigh slid up between her legs and she discovered it, too, with a gasp, Effy had to smile against Katie's lips. Effy let her fingers travel further south, slipping beneath the elastic of Katie's knickers, just ghosting along the skin there as Katie writhed to get even closer. Effy kissed her way to Katie's ear and nipped playfully at it, before whispering, "How quiet can you be?"

Katie shivered at the suggestion and at the exquisite way that Effy's hot breath felt when it hit her skin. "With you, not very," she replied, all thoughts of college pushed out of her mind as it was flooded with all thoughts of Effy.

Effy grinned even broader. "Try," she murmured before capturing Katie's lips with her own once more, letting her tongue snake into her mouth and begin to explore as she swiftly moved her fingers on down the front of Katie's knickers and then plunged two of them deep into the wet folds that waited for her there. A guttural moan emanating from Katie's lips indicated that she might have been right about her inability to be quiet, but Effy didn't relent. In all honesty, she wasn't sure she could have if she'd wanted to. The fire of her desire for Katie had gripped her intensely the moment she'd felt just how wet Katie was. Before that, even. She'd been fighting it since the night before. She fully intended to make the most of their current alone time, no matter how brief.

.

.

It turned out that, with quite a bit of difficulty, and a bit of Effy's hand over her mouth to stifle the noise, Katie could in fact have sex without making too much noise. She climaxed mere seconds before her sister re-entered the room, took one look at them (Effy having rolled off a split second before), and groaned.

"Really? Just now? You couldn't fucking wait?"

"It was a room without you in it, wasn't it?" Katie pointed out a little breathlessly, cheeks flushed from the natural high that Effy had just brought her too.

"Barely!" Emily replied with a glare at Effy who was giggling and very closely resembled the cat that ate the canary. She didn't want to know if Effy had actually been dining on anything. Katie was certainly glowing radiantly, though. "You'd better get ready."

It was Katie's turn to groan.

Effy wiped her fingers clean on the sheets and placed a tender kiss on Katie's forehead. "Come on. It won't be so bad."

"Emily! Don't forget to make James' packed lunch!" the twins' mum hollered up the stairs.

Katie felt her heart jump in anxiety at how close her mum actually was. And there she was just having had sex with a girl. Not just any girl, either. Effy fucking Stonem. The girl that her mother would love to have arrested on sight. The girl that her mother hated without ever having met. "Answer her," Katie urged when her sister didn't immediately.

Emily shot her a look as if to say, "what's up your arse," but called out, "Fine," nonetheless.

A moment later, much to Katie's relief, they heard the front door thud closed, indicating that their mother had left.

"Guess we should probably get up, then," Effy said, although she was definitely feeling some of the reluctance that she knew Katie had as well. There was an ache between her legs that definitely wanted to be satisfied, and the idea of staying in bed with Katie all day seemed awfully enticing. Emily, however, was clearly not leaving the room again anytime soon, and she'd already informed Katie that they needed to go to school, so she'd look like a hypocrite if she backed out now. She also didn't want Katie missing out on her education just because of her.

Katie sighed heavily. "I guess. Ems, could you make sure James leaves the house before us and stays out of here?"

Emily glared at her sister. Did she really have to do everything around here?

"Please?" Katie added after a nudge in the side from Effy.

"You owe me double for this," Emily warned.

"I love you," Katie shot back with a smile.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you fucking better."

.

.

Effy was wrong. Really wrong. So much for it "not being so bad". Somehow college managed to be even worse than the day before. As if emboldened by her lack of response the day before, it seemed like people were making less of an effort to whisper their degrading comments and stupid (not to mention largely inaccurate) rumours. She didn't understand how her day could have gone from being so wonderful this morning, lying in bed with the girl of her dreams, to such absolute shit.

"I heard she's brain damaged," a voice floated from a seat somewhere behind her.

Katie felt her cheeks grow hot. What the fuck did they know? Effy's fingers brushed the back of her hand where it lay dangling between their seats. Rather than calming her, like she knew it should, it almost made her jump.

"That's why Effy's hanging out with her now. Feels bad about it," another tidbit of the conversation reached her ears.

"I heard it was court ordered. Katie's her community service." That comment was said in a different voice and followed by a giggle.

Effy's fingers brushed against the back of her hand again, lingering longer this time. Katie shut her eyes, willing herself to stay facing forward, to not react. If she reacted it'd be worse, right? That's what they always tell you when you're little. If you react to bullying and teasing they'll only continue. _Don't react,_ she willed herself.

"Looks a little too friendly to be community service if you ask me," another voice contributed.

Katie shifted away from Effy, pulling her hand onto the table, and clenching her fists together.

Effy felt her chest sink. She'd hoped that after their morning together, Katie would be better today, stronger.

"Want me to give them brain damage?" Naomi's voice cut in sharply, a little too loudly, just to make sure that the stupid bitches would overhear.

The teacher finally looked back from where he'd been writing notes on the board, droning on, ignorant of the fact that the only person in the class who is even attempting to pay attention was JJ. "Is there a problem?" he inquired, peering down his nose through oval spectacles at the class.

"Everything's fine, sir," Effy volunteered.

He eyed them suspiciously for a minute, then grunted and turned back to the board.

"Maybe lesbianism runs in the family," the initial bitchy commenter resumed her conversation a few minutes later.

Emily turned in her seat and glared, and Naomi clenched her girlfriend's hand, just in case she decided to get up and give those girls a taste of just what growing up with a dad who owns a gym can do.

Effy anticipated Katie's shift away from her, but that didn't change the sharp pain in her chest.

Katie forced her eyes to the front of the class. If she focused on the words on the board, then perhaps she'd be able to tune out the girls behind her. Next class, though, she'd sit next to Ems.

.

.

As the days passed, Katie kept hoping that the interest in her would fade. She found herself praying for somebody to fuck up, for some massive scandal, something, anything that would take the attention off of her. She was having a harder and harder time holding her tongue, especially since ignoring the problem seemed to be getting her nowhere. The days that she woke up next to Effy always seemed to be the hardest in the end because everything started out so perfect, but that only served to make the shit that followed stand out that much more in contrast. She found herself resisting the desire to either slip off to Naomi's or sneak Effy into her house, just so that getting through the next day of college the next day was a little easier.

At the same time, being away from Effy so much was tortuous. She couldn't look at Effy without feeling a bizarre surge that was a mixture of guilt and lust. Every time Effy touched her in any small way her body was instantly set on fire, but they were alone so rarely that she couldn't react. Her lips ached all day to feel Effy's lips on hers, but the comments being thrown out around her made her chest ache. She felt in near constant turmoil between her desires and her needs. She wanted Effy, but she wanted to be normal. She needed to feel Effy's touch, but she needed for everyone else to go away and leave her alone.

The only times she felt at ease were when she was in the little bubble at Naomi's house, but it was draining knowing that eventually she'd have to leave it.

It got to the point where she began to feel her chest tighten in panic even just approaching Roundview. Maybe the stupid girls were right. Maybe she did fucking have brain damage. Yet here she was, headed back for another day in that fucking hell hole.

Effy squeezed her hand, before pulling away as they came in view of the college. She'd felt Katie pulling away from her and she was surprised at how much that actually hurt. Sometimes, when they were alone together, she'd convince herself that she'd imagined the way that Katie practically refused to touch her in any way, shape or form at college these days. The way that Katie would look at her sometimes when they were wrapped up in bed together made her heart stop. She hadn't realised that she could feel so much for someone else, but Katie made her feel. Katie made her feel too much. It was what made the school days that much harder.

Every comment directed at Katie cut through Effy like a knife. She wanted to shut them up, but knew that retaliation from her would most likely only serve to make matters worse. At least the comments that were directed at her she could handle. She could blow them off. The comments aimed at Katie hurt her though, and Effy couldn't stand seeing Katie in pain. She couldn't stand knowing that she was a big reason that Katie had to suffer through this shit. All she wanted to do was pull Katie into a tight embrace and never let her go, but that she knew that Katie wouldn't accept it. Not this close to school at least.

The only thing that kept Effy going was knowing that the weekend started that night. Weekends were better. Weekends meant that the twins could stay at Naomi's house without having to argue with their mum too much about it. Weekends meant that she and Katie got legitimate time together. Weekends meant that they could barely keep their hands off each other. _One more day, Katie. Make it through one more day and we've got another weekend all to ourselves,_ Effy silently willed her as they stepped through the doors of the college.

.

.

"What, you went from WAG to dyke? Is that it?" the blonde bitch spat smugly at her. "The only people I see you with these days are that gay sister of yours and her girlfriend. Oh, and slag girl who hit you over the head. Is she your girlfriend, then?"

Katie set her jaw hard, fighting back the tears stinging her eyes as pain stabbed at her chest and fury and panic battled for control of her mind. "Fuck you, you stupid cunt! You don't know anything about anything!"

"Oh no? Well Danny told me about how you broke up. Said you just stopped right in the middle of sex one day and said you couldn't do it anymore. Sounds to me like you realised you were gay."

Katie glared hard at her classmate. She knew she shouldn't have let herself get dragged into this conversation in the first place, but the girl had been making stupid comments all day, persisting more than any other person despite death glares from both Emily and Naomi, and they'd finally gotten to her. She couldn't even remember the girl's name, and here she was having it out with her anyway. The mention of Danny really got under her skin. The tosser had definitely twisted the story to make himself look good. The truth was that he'd gone soft before she'd been able to get at all worked up. "Danny? Danny Guillermo?" she asked, as if there was another that she'd dated.

"Yeah. We've been going out," the girl replied with an arrogant grin. "I'm surprised he went for you, you know. Your tits really aren't that big."

That was it. It was the last fucking straw. Katie launched herself at the bitch, knocking her squarely in the jaw as a frustrated grunt emanated from her throat. "Fuck you, you fucking bitch! Don't fuck with me, alright? I'm Katie fucking Fitch!"

Katie turned and marched away, doing her best to ignore the stupid girl's cry of, "Yeah, well fuck you too! Dyke!"

Katie didn't know when her life had gotten so fucking complicated. When the girl had insulted Effy she'd wanted to jump to her rescue, but she couldn't. That would have simply proved the bitch right, about one thing at least.

And who the fuck was she to insult her tits? Katie looked down at the objects in question and pushed them up a touch. "They're plenty big," she mumbled.

Katie felt tears stinging her eyes. So Danny was shagging one of her classmates, meanwhile she was stuck living in the shadows, hiding from herself even while she was at college. She wasn't ready to be the person there that she was when she was alone with Effy. Was this the life she fucking wanted for herself? Fuck no! She wasn't a lesbian. She never wanted to be a lesbian. She just wanted Effy, but maybe that wasn't right. Maybe it was just too hard.

Katie was so distracted by her swimming mind that she wasn't watching where she was going.

"Woah! Katiekins! Watch where you're going there, princess," Cook caught her as she strode right into him.

He noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

Katie struggled for a second, then relaxed into Cook's arms. He was her friend, after all. Kind of, at least. Right now, he was providing the comfort she needed.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"Get me out of here, Cook," she pleaded.

Cook nodded. "No problem. Cookie's on it."

.

.

Katie watched Cook as he drove them away in a car he claimed was his mum's. Apparently he'd been let back in her house at some point over the summer, and in his words, he "hadn't managed to fuck it up yet, despite her being a total bitch."

He was kind of attractive in the right light. He had strong facial features, and surprisingly nice eyes. She wondered why she'd never noticed his eyes before. She knew (thanks to his willingness to expose various parts of his anatomy at the slightest provocation) that he was well fit as well.

When he finally pulled over, and turned to look at her, she kissed him hard.

He responded eagerly, pulling her close, and running his strong hands along her small form.

Katie knew it was wrong, but it was comforting, too. To an extent she felt like she needed this. It reminded her of what it felt like to be normal, to feel normal, and wanted.

Except Cook's hands were large and rough where Effy's were delicate and smooth. The finesse that was there with Effy was severely lacking as Cook's tongue entered her mouth, overwhelming her. Katie tensed, but she didn't want to stop. She couldn't. _Just one shag. Everything will go back to normal then._

Instead, it was Cook who slowed his actions, then pulled away.

Katie pushed towards him and tried to kiss him again but he turned his head.

"What the fuck, Cook?" Katie demanded.

"Look, Princess, I don't think you really want to be doing this," Cook said softly.

"Yes, I fucking do, Cook, now stop messing about and fuck me, already."

Cook leaned back and looked at her, and when Katie brought her angry eyes to meet his gaze, she saw that his eyes were nothing but kind and understanding.

"Katiekins, who're you trying to convince here? You or me?" Cook asked.

Katie slumped back into the passenger seat, defeated. "Is this really what my fucking life has become? I'm so damaged that even James Cook, boy who'll fuck anything in a skirt, won't even shag me?"

Cook let out a low chuckle. "Katie, you and me can have a willy waggle anytime you want, when you really want it, but I don't think you do. You're not damaged. You just don't want me."

"How do you know?" Katie challenged.

"Well for starters, most girls don't cry when they kiss the Cookie Monster," Cook pointed out, pulling his jumper over his hand and wiping Katie's damp cheeks with it. "And secondly, I recall you at one point calling me repulsive, and, until today, I haven't noticed you change your mind."

Katie hadn't even realised that tears had started to run down her cheeks again. She sat there quietly pondering what Cook had told her. He was right. She didn't really want him, but the person she did want came with all sorts of complications, and after today she wasn't sure she could handle them. Still, one of the issues going around her mind could be resolved. "Cook, are my tits too small?"

Cook laughed. "Nah, babe. They're fucking mint, yeah? I was lucky to get me a squeeze of them."

Katie managed a smile. He really was charming. Shame he often hid the charm behind rudeness and crudeness. Deep down, Cook was clearly a nice guy. "You're not repulsive, Cook."

Cook gave her a coy smile. "Awww, thanks, love. You're not repulsive either."

Katie laughed at that. "Fuck you."

Cook grinned. "Some other time maybe."

They sat there in an amiable silence for a few minutes, Cook giving Katie the time she needed to collect herself.

"Want me to take you home?" Cook offered, when Katie seemed to have pulled herself together some.

Katie nodded. "Yeah...Or, no. Naomi's, please."

"Naomi's? Look, you're not going to try to shag her too, right? 'Cause the girl's head over heels with your sister. If you are though, let me know so I can hang around for the bitch slapdown that'll happen after when Emilio finds out, yeah?"

Katie shook her head, starting to panic. She hadn't thought about how Effy might react to what she'd just done. She'd been so fucking selfish. She hadn't thought about Effy's feelings. "Fuck! No! Cook, you have to take me there! I have to talk to Effy!"

"Effy?" Cook stopped dead in his tracks and turned wide eyes on Katie. "What's Effy doing there?"

"She kinda lives there now," Katie admitted.

"Why?" Cook demanded.

"I think you'd better ask her that. Not really my place to tell," Katie replied, fretting more with each passing second.

"Katiekins, what's got your knickers in such a twist?" Cook probed, noticing the sudden panic in Katie's eyes.

"Fuck!" Katie wrung her hands together. "Cook, I fucked up! God, she's gonna hate me!" She shouldn't have done it. She really fucking shouldn't have done it. And she cared too much about Effy to lie to her or to hide it from her. She'd have to tell her, be honest, and hope she'd understand. She'd been nothing but amazing so far. Katie just hoped that she cared enough to forgive her this transgression. Why the fuck had she had to push it? Why had she thought Cook would solve things?

Cook's brows furrowed and his lips turned down. "Why would she-" His eyes flew open as realisation dawned. "Fuck me! You two really did kiss and make up, didn't you?" he demanded. He'd thought that Katie's initial reaction to his comment first day back had seemed a bit off. Plus she'd seemed rather skittish around Effy. He hadn't been watching her, per se, but Effy he'd kept an eye on. He may not have been with her anymore, but he wanted to make sure she was alright. Now that he thought about it, Katie'd only been skittish when they'd touched, and that had been way more than they used to. It made sense now.

Katie's eyes widened when she realised she'd just given herself away. "What? I dunno what you mean, Cook," she attempted to backtrack.

Cook stared hard at her. "Yes, you do. I'm right, aren't I?"

Katie blushed against her will and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Fuck me!" Cook muttered aloud in amazement. He felt a pang of pain at the thought that that meant that Effy was taken. "When did that happen, then?"

"Cook, nothing's going on between-"

"Katie, don't lie to me, please. I don't care, like. I mean you're my friends. I care in that general friend kind of way, obviously, but, like, I don't see why it's anybody else's business who you're shagging, if you get my drift."

"Including yours?" Katie suggested hopefully.

Cook wiggled his head from side to side. "Fair enough, I suppose. So hows about you do me the favour of enlightening me, given as how I just helped you out."

Katie sighed. She was the one who'd dragged him in to this after all. She supposed it was only fair that she tell him. She took a deep breath, though her chest felt tight, and she swallowed hard to try to counteract the sudden dryness in her mouth. "We didn't plan for it to happen, obviously. I mean, I'm not gay!"

Cook nodded, though he wasn't sure how much he believed the words. What people wanted to identify themselves as was their business. Who was he to judge? "Okay."

"I just...It's her, you know? I mean, you must know, right?"

Cook nodded. He did know. She was the only girl he'd ever loved.

"And I wanted to hate her after everything she'd done, but then when I finally saw her, she just needed a friend, so I was her friend, and then...And then I don't really fucking know what happened. And it was so much, and all the whispers and the stares, and just...Fuck! I think I love her, Cook." Katie practically choked on the words. She'd never thought she'd be able to admit those feelings aloud. She wasn't even sure she should be feeling them.

Cook felt his heart sink, but at the moment he knew that Katie needed him more than he needed to be hurt by this development. "And, Effy, does she love you?"

Katie froze. She hadn't even considered that possibility. Obviously Effy cared, but love? "Fuck!" she muttered, feeling more scared by the second. "Fuck, Cook, I don't-"

"Sounds like yes to me," Cook replied, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He'd gone from having a potentially gorgeous shag with the desirable Katie Fitch, to getting his heart stomped on by the very same girl in the span of minutes, and she wasn't even trying to do it. He took a deep breath, trying to get control of emotions lest he explode. "Best get you to her then," he said with determination when he opened his eyes, putting the car in gear with a focus he knew he wouldn't be able to break for a while.

"I'm sorry, Cook," Katie whispered, putting a tentative hand on his shifting hand.

Cook nodded, his eyes glued out the windshield.

"I never meant- God, I really hope I haven't fucked this up completely."

Cook shook his head. "Ef's good. She'll understand."

Katie closed her eyes tight, leaning her forehead against the cool glass of the window, and prayed to whatever gods that would listen that Cook was right.


	21. Chapter 21

"Effy!" Katie called out, barging in the front door, knowing that Gina wouldn't mind. "Effy!" she called again as she raced up the stairs.

"Katie?" Naomi popped her head out of her bedroom, surprised to see Katie there.

"Sorry, can't talk. I really need to talk to Effy," Katie brushed past her.

"Katie, she's not here," Naomi stopped her in her tracks.

"What?"

"I thought you knew. She came home from college today and said she had to go home. Said Tony had called and there was something wrong with their mum or something. She packed her bag and left," Naomi explained.

"What?" Katie repeated, her heart pounding hard in her chest. She remembered what going home did to Effy. There was a reason the visits to check on her mum had grown more and more infrequent. "Fuck! Naomi how could you let her go?"

Naomi's brows furrowed. "She's a big girl, Katie. I wasn't really going to stop her."

"Don't you remember what she was like when she first got here? Being in that fucking place did that to her! Her mum's hardly a mum, and her dad's fucking verbally abusive! He better not fucking be around," Katie growled, her guilt momentarily forgotten in her sudden panic for Effy's well-being.

"Katie, calm down. I'm sure she'll be okay," Naomi attempted to sooth her.

"No. She won't," Katie replied with a certainty that she wished she didn't have. "Naomi, I've got to get her back."

Katie turned on her heels and raced away from Naomi, who was still standing there dumbfounded. Somehow this had turned into the worst day of her life, and it was all her fucking fault. If she hadn't gone off with Cook, she'd have been there for Effy when she needed her. How the hell could she have been so fucking stupid?

Effy felt a wave of anxious nausea hit her as she stepped through the door of her house. It felt so foreign to do so. The air reeked of old (and rotting) food and cigarettes, and the house was a mess. Clearly her mum hadn't been up for laundry...or cooking, or doing dishes, for that matter (if the take away containers strewn around were any indication). As Effy stepped over a bag of rubbish to get into the living room she realised that taking out the trash had become above her mother's capabilities.

Her eyes surveyed the room. No sign of her mother.

She made her way back to the stairs and headed up to her old bedroom. Tony's old bedroom really. She pushed the door open and breathed in the stale, but relatively breathable air. This room, at least, was the exact same as when she left it. A pang of guilt hit her. She should never have abandoned her mum. She dropped her bag on the bed and sighed deeply before exiting the room to go find her mum.

It turned out she didn't have to go far.

Anthea appeared in the doorway to the bathroom and turned her dead eyes on her daughter, cigarette dangling precariously from her lips. "So the fucking prodigal daughter returns," she muttered sarcastically before turning and walking to her bedroom.

Effy shrank back at the words, but chased after her mother nonetheless. "Mum, Tony says you haven't answered the phone in days."

"That fucker never calls to talk. He only wants to check on me," Anthea replied grumpily as she lay back in bed.

"He said Dad called him saying your work had called and you hadn't shown up in two weeks. He also said that you didn't answer the door for Dad anymore," Effy persisted.

"Good for nothing sod!"

Effy wasn't sure which of the two people she'd just mentioned her mother was referring to, but it didn't really matter. "Mum, you have to go to work."

"Oh, now you give a shit, do you?" Anthea glared at her.

Effy felt a stab of pain. She'd always given a shit. It just hadn't seemed like she'd been helping there, and Katie had convinced her that she actually needed to look after herself.

"Effy!" a desperate shriek carried up the stairs, and Effy closed her eyes at the familiar voice calling her name. She'd wanted so desperately to get Katie's advice when the call had come in from her brother. She'd just wanted someone she could lean on, but Katie had been nowhere to be found.

"Who the fuck is that?" her mother frowned as Katie called out her name again.

"My friend, Katie."

"The one who told your dad off?" Anthea inquired, and Effy saw a bit of a spark in her eyes.

Effy nodded.

Anthea grinned for the first time in what felt like ages. "Your dad proper hates her. Ranted on for hours after you two left. I like her."

Effy managed a small smile of her own. That, at least, was something that she and her mother could agree on.

"Effy!" Katie screeched again, sounding closer this time.

"Well, aren't you going to tell her where you are? She'll wake all the neighbours!"

"It's four in the afternoon, Mum," Effy replied.

"Oh, well, she'll go hoarse," Anthea came up with the next best excuse that her brain could manage. Anything to make the noise stop.

"Effy!"

Effy could hear the panic in Katie's voice clearly now. She stepped out of her mum's bedroom into the hall where a wild-eyed Katie practically flung herself at her.

"What're you doing back here?" Katie demanded.

"My mum needed me," Effy replied, not meeting Katie's eyes.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"When you fucked off, I figured you needed space, and I looked for you, but I couldn't find you."

Though Effy's words weren't accusing, Katie felt the guilt that had been kept at bay by panic sink back in and consume her. "Effy, I-"

"So do I get to meet her?" Anthea's gruff voice called.

Katie's eyes went wide. She was not prepared to meet her girlfriend's mum. Katie froze in her tracks and forgot to breathe for a moment. Had she just really thought of Effy as her girlfriend? She'd been so careful not to label it until now, but today, on the day that she stupidly tried to fuck Cook, that was when her brain decided to give in and call Effy her girlfriend? She swallowed hard and took a shaky deep breath.

Effy turned questioning eyes on Katie.

Katie closed her eyes. She'd been a coward earlier. Now she needed to be brave. She nodded and stepped forward.

"Katie, right?" Anthea swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up, extending her hand as the two girls entered the room.

Katie nodded nervously. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Stonem." She'd been in the house with the woman before, but they'd never been formally introduced due mostly to the fact that she'd been unconscious the majority of her times there.

"Pffft. Anthea. Call me Anthea."

"Nice to meet you, Anthea," Katie corrected, feeling rather self-conscious as Effy's mum looked her up and down.

"You yelled at my husband."

"Sorry, about that, it was just-"

"Don't be silly, dear. I loved it. More people should yell at him," Anthea cut her off.

Katie glanced at Effy who was standing rigidly just inside the room and staring at the floor. Katie turned back to Anthea and did her best to offer her a small smile.

"Mum, Katie and I are going to go downstairs for a bit. Do a bit of tidying, okay?" Effy finally interjected into the awkward silence that settled upon them.

"I get it, you don't want to hang out with the old lady," Anthea waved them off. "Just let me know if you decide to run away again."

"I didn't run away. You knew I was at Naomi's."

Anthea grumbled a response that the girls couldn't hear, as she laid back down. "Oh, pass me my pills, love," she added, indicating a bottle on the far side of the bed.

Effy walked around and picked up the bottle, examining it for a second. Diazepam. "When did you get prescribed this?" she demanded.

"Doctor gave it to me to help with the alcohol withdrawal or something. All I know is it helps me sleep."

Effy surveyed the room and noted the half drunk glass of scotch on the bedside table and the empty bottle of vodka on the floor. "Right," she replied. She handed her mother the pills before walking swiftly out of the room, Katie on her heels.

"She's not going through alcohol with-"

"I know," Effy cut Katie off.

Katie took a deep breath. Now that they weren't in Anthea's company anymore, she really needed to tell Effy what had happened. She could feel it eating away at her. As they headed down the hallway towards the stairs, Katie grabbed Effy's wrist and pulled her into her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Effy, we have to talk. I have to tell you something-"

"Can it wait? This hasn't been the best day," Effy interrupted, attempting to step around

"No," Katie replied. If she didn't do it now, she'd chicken out.

Effy finally looked straight at Katie, the seriousness in her voice breaking through the thoughts already racing through her own mind and filling her with dread.

"First, let me say that it meant nothing, okay?"

"You fucked him," Effy said in a monotone voice, slinking down against her bed, fighting the bile rising in her throat.

"No! No! I didn't fuck anybody! I mean you the other day, but no one else! It was a kiss. Well, a few kisses. A snog. With Cook," Katie explained.

"Yeah, well when he disappeared at the same time as you, I connected the dots," Effy replied, staring blankly straight ahead at her stark white wall.

Katie sunk to her knees in front of Effy. "It wasn't- I was just- There was this fight with a girl, and she called me a dyke and she told me my tits were small and it was so, so stupid, but she just got under my skin and then I ran into Cook and I just wanted-"

"To be normal," Effy finished for her, bringing cold eyes up to meet Katie's.

Katie reeled back at the pain she saw in Effy's eyes. She was the cause of it, she knew. How could she have been so fucking stupid? At that moment she hated herself for what she'd done to Effy. "Effy, I'm so sorry," she apologised, the words seeming to fall short. Why wasn't there some better way to convey that? Sorry just didn't feel like enough.

"Who stopped it?" Effy demanded, her voice hard.

"What?" Katie asked, panic rising in her voice once more.

"Did you pull away or did he?" Effy rephrased. Effy didn't need to wait for the response. Katie's face said it all. "I think you should leave. I have to get the house cleaned."

"I'm not leaving you, Effy," Katie replied.

Effy let out a hollow laugh. "I think you already have."

"No! I haven't! Ef, when he stopped, I knew he was right. I didn't want him. I only want you. Even as he was kissing me it just didn't feel right. Because he wasn't you. It wasn't your hands on my back or your lips on mine. It didn't send shivers down my spine or tingles through my body or make me wet, or any of the other things that you can do to me with just a look."

Effy didn't reply. She had no reply to give. Her heart was aching in a way she hadn't even realised it could. Nobody had ever made her feel this acutely before.

"Effy, I'm so, so sorry," Katie reached out towards Effy, but stopped when she shrank back. "Effy," Katie murmured desperately.

Effy closed her eyes, trying to get control of the nausea that threatened to overtake her any second, trying to get control of her emotions so she could stand firm and kick Katie out, even though half of her just wanted to fall into her arms and hold her close so that she'd never have a chance to kiss anyone else ever again. Effy desperately needed a shoulder to lean on, but how could she lean on someone pulling away from her? She opened her eyes, forcing a mask into place, and got to her feet. "I think you should go."

"I'm not leaving here without you," Katie replied, standing as well and meeting Effy's steely gaze. For once she didn't let it intimidate her. She'd been around Effy enough, knew her well enough, to know she needed at the very least a friend. Katie had to be that person that Effy could rely on. She had to prove that she could be that person. "It's not healthy for you here."

"I can't leave my mum again," Effy countered.

"If you're staying, then I'm staying with you," Katie said definitively.

"Why? I'm giving you the out you want, Katie. Take it."

Katie stepped forward. "I don't want an out."

"You almost fucked Cook today to get an out," Effy replied, emotion seeping into her voice as bile rose in her throat once again at the thought.

"Right before I realised exactly how badly I'd fucked up, and how much I almost stupidly threw away," Katie said. "Before I explained to Cook that I was with you."

Effy's eyes widened at that. Katie had actually told someone she was with her. Someone who wasn't safe. Someone not inside the little bubble of her, Naomi and Emily. "Bet he took it well."

"He took it better than you might think," Katie informed her. "He drove me to Naomi's and when she said you'd come here, he drove me here. Didn't really say much, but-"

"Yeah. I get it."

"Effy," Katie murmured softly after a moment, taking another step towards Effy and putting a tentative hand on her arm. "I know I fucked up. I'm good at that sometimes. But I'm sorry. Please let me be here for you right now, like you've been there for me since we went back to school."

"We're all good at fucking up sometimes," Effy commented after a minute.

"Effy, I'm not going anywhere. You can be mad at me and hate me, but I'm not leaving you alone here," Katie informed her.

"Why?"

Katie felt her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't say it yet. Not to Effy. She couldn't put herself out there like that. But what if she didn't and Effy pulled away? What if Effy kept trying to push her away? She tried to swallow but her mouth was too dry. "Ef- I-"

Effy saw the welling of emotion in Katie's eyes, and suddenly she felt too much. "Okay," she relented. "I could use the help cleaning downstairs."

Katie breathed out a sigh of relief. "Okay," she agreed.

Effy started to walk past her, but Katie grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into a tight embrace. Being on the verge of losing Effy had only made her never want to even more. "Cook was right about you," Katie whispered in Effy's ear. "He said you were great, and you are."

Effy closed her eyes tight and breathed Katie in. If Katie held her too much longer, she'd go weak in the knees from the contact. Since when had being with someone affected her this much? When she'd offered Katie the out, it'd felt as if all of the air had been pushed from her lungs, and the second that she'd realised Katie wasn't going to take it, she'd felt like she could breathe again. When had she started depending on Katie for air? The thought scared her, but she couldn't force herself to pull away. She felt Katie's lips press against her cheek, and she just let Katie hold her, standing there in the middle of her old bedroom.

"We'll get through this together, okay? However long you need to stay here, I'll stay, too," Katie promised Effy and herself at the same time. She couldn't just tell Effy these things, she had to prove them. She knew Effy well enough to know that she was someone who believed actions, so Katie would be there. She had to if she wanted to make things right. And Effy needed her, just like she'd needed her before. If she could be there for Effy when she was still trying to hate her, then surely now that she...well, now that she loved her (the very thought sent a nervous chill down her spine), she could surely be there for her again.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I know, I know, I've been absolutely horrible about updating my old WIPs of late. Truth is, I've been completely unmotivated and rather disillusioned with fandom as whole, which has not been helping my motivation. Anyway, I've finally gotten around to working on this one, at the very least. I can't make any promises about the others. I've just been missing Katie and Effy, so I felt the need to write some of them. **

**You can thank HyperFitched and vangoghgurrl, among others, who have gotten me excited about fandom and writing again by creating the fic "The Game", which I will be taking part in as well as many other fantastic writers (include the one and only Heather Hogan!), under the profile Predators and Prey. You should all check it out because it's going to be bigger than epic! **

**This chapter goes out to all the wonderful writers involved in The Game. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters. **

**.**

**.**

"No, Mum, I'm not coming home!"

Effy watched Katie silently as she practically yelled into the phone. Katie was pacing back and forth, virtually fuming. The last few days had gone surprisingly better than expected. Katie hadn't left her side and did everything she could to help with Anthea and the house in general (which finally smelled like cleaning products rather than rotten food and old laundry). Just having her there had made being at home again a thousand times better (even if they were still dancing a strange sort of a dance in which neither of them could even mention Cook's name).

"I told you, my friend needs me!" Katie growled.

Effy stared blandly ahead of her. She knew she couldn't take offense to how Katie was referring to her as her "friend", but after Katie's stray to Cook, she was finding herself more sensitive about things like that.

"I am doing my bloody coursework! And I'm going to school every day. Just ask Emily!"

Effy could practically hear Jenna's scolding down the line. She was definitely angry and she was definitely loud. Effy didn't have to make out the individual words to get the gist of what was being said.

"It's not my fault Emily's not speaking to you. She's gay, Mum! Fucking accept it already!" Katie sighed.

There was another angry reply.

"We're not too young to know if we're gay, Mum!"

Effy raised an eyebrow. She wondered if Katie was aware what her words had just implied. She hadn't said "she", she'd said "we". For Katie's sake, she hoped Jenna didn't pick up on it.

Apparently, she didn't.

"What does it matter which friend, mum? I have a friend and she needs me. I'm not leaving her," Katie insisted, glancing at Effy and shooting her a quick smile. She needed to make sure that Effy knew she wasn't going to leave her.

"If it's that Stonem girl-" her mum began.

"What if it is? She's not who you think she is. She's important to me. You're going to have to accept that," Katie cut her off.

"You don't know who will be important, Katie. Everything seems important at your age. I'll tell you what's important, and that's family. It's bad enough that Emily's spending all of her time at Naomi's house and is disrespectful of us, shoving her new lifestyle choice in our faces-"

"It's not a choice, Mum!" Katie yelled in exasperation. "There's nothing optional about it. She's in love with Naomi. Naomi's in love with her. They didn't choose to be gay for each other anymore than I chose to be gay for Effy!"

Effy gasped, eyes wide. A moment later, when she realised exactly what she'd said, a stunned Katie did the same.

The other end of the phone line was quite for a good while, before Jenna practically growled, "What did you say?" through clenched teeth.

Katie felt herself starting to hyperventilate. It felt like each breath she drew in simply didn't draw enough air into her lungs, so she had to breathe faster. Her heart was racing in her chest and her palms were getting sweaty as she stood there holding the phone to her ear, unable to think clearly enough to respond to her mother's question.

Effy stood when Katie turned a panicky gaze on her. She crossed quickly to where Katie now stood frozen in place and tugged the phone gently from Katie's hand. "Sorry, Jenna. She'll have to call you back," she said in a falsely sweet tone of voice before hanging up just as Jenna's protests erupted down the line. She tossed the phone onto her bed and wrapped her arms around Katie, pulling her in close. "Breathe," she whispered soothingly into Katie's ear, letting one hand trail through her locks of burgundy hair.

Katie let Effy take hold of her, let her comforting touch soothe her, but inside her mind was still a whirlwind of emotions. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let her mother know? Her mother would never accept this for her...for _both_ of her daughters. She'd just gotten so worked up by what her mother was saying. She and Emily weren't little girls anymore. They knew what they felt and who they loved. Why couldn't their mother just see that and accept it?

"Breathe," Effy repeated. "Everything will be okay."

"No it won't," Katie countered finally finding her voice again. If there was one thing that she knew for sure, it was that things would not be okay. "I have to warn Emily," she said, looking around wildly for her phone.

"Emily will be fine," Effy attempted to soothe. She just wanted to hold Katie, to let her believe everything would be okay.

"No. You don't know my mother. She'll blame her and take it out on her. I have to call her before she gets home. Tell her to stay at Naomi's."

Effy wasn't convinced that that would actually help matters. Coming home again had only reinforced to her the fact that ignoring a problem or running away from it doesn't make it go away. She knew better than to bring that fact up at the moment, however. "Okay," she replied, walking with Katie to the bed, never removing her arm from around her, sitting her down before handing her the phone and sitting down beside her. "Here."

Katie pressed two to speed dial her sister and sat anxiously bouncing her leg as the call connected and started to ring. "Pick up, pick up, pick up," she muttered under her breath.

Effy wrapped Katie into her a little tighter and took her free hand. Katie clasped it tightly and Effy gave her what she hoped was a comforting squeeze. Katie gripped back a little tighter.

"Fuck!" Katie growled as the call went through to voicemail. She pressed end then redialled. "Fucking answer your phone, Emily!" Katie cried in frustration as it went through to voicemail again.

"It's okay. She's probably just busy with Naomi," Effy suggested, placing light kisses on Katie's shoulder.

Katie dialled again. This time, when it went through to voicemail, she left a message. "Fucking stop fucking your girlfriend and call me back!" She hung up and threw the phone down on the bed with such force that it bounced across it, narrowly missing bouncing off the edge.

She turned back to Effy with a sigh. "Sorry, I just can't believe...I mean, I just wanted her to shut up and now..." Katie trailed off.

"It's okay," Effy replied, looking deeply into Katie's eyes as she turned to look up at her. Katie looked so scared and it broke her heart a little to see that. Again, she was struck by how much the emotions of another person affected her. Not just any other person, either. One Katie Fitch. It was scary if she thought about it too hard.

"I'm supposed to be being there for you and now you're fucking consoling me again," Katie sighed, feeling guilty and distraught and defeated all at once.

"Isn't part of being in a relationship being there for each other?" Effy asked softly. It wasn't like she was overly familiar with the workings of functional relationships, but after having observed Emily and Naomi for the past few months, she had figured out that much.

"But you're dealing with your alcoholic, semi-comatose mum and trying to keep your whole house functional. You're dealing with important things. You don't need to be handling me and my homophobic mum," Katie argued. She knew she was just making matters worse for Effy and she couldn't handle that.

"It's not a contest as to whose situation is worse, Katie. We're in this together. Right?" Effy hated that she found herself really needing confirmation of that fact. She'd felt herself slipping back towards depression since coming home and the whole Cook incident, and she knew that without Katie's support, she'd go back there in an instant. She watched Katie's eyes soften as she looked up at her.

Katie could see concern laced in Effy's features. Effy shouldn't even have to ask, let alone worry about her response. "Together," she agreed before pressing her lips firmly to Effy's. She felt some of her panic and stress instantly begin to drain out of her as Effy pressed back against her, squeezing the hand she held in her own still tighter and bringing the hand around her shoulder up to tangle in her hair. It was amazing how incredible such simple actions from Effy always made her feel. It made her wonder how she could have denied the depths of her feelings for Effy to herself. (She felt a familiar pang of guilt when she remembered what exactly had made her stop denying those feelings.) "You're amazing," Katie murmured softly against Effy's lips, knowing exactly how lucky she was that Effy had accepted her explanation of what happened with Cook and had forgiven her for it.

Effy leaned back to look into Katie's eyes again (people's eyes, she found, were always so revealing), and felt something well up in her throat at the sheer force of the emotion staring back at her. She pressed a gentle kiss to Katie's forehead and whispered, "That's you," against her smooth skin.

Effy heard a small cry, full of emotion, emanate from Katie's lips, before it was swallowed up as Katie pulled her back in for another kiss, a deeper kiss. Effy felt herself relax into it. When Katie kissed her like this, it was easy to push away any doubts about how Katie felt about her.

They were interrupted by Katie's phone ringing. Katie dove for it and sighed in relief when she saw Emily's name rather than her home number flashing across the screen.

"What's so important?" Emily asked straight away, not bothering with pleasantries.

"Mum knows," Katie replied.

"Knows what?"

"About me," Katie supplied, feeling impatient and wishing, for once, that she and Emily really did have the telepathic twin thing going for them sometimes.

"What about you?" Emily asked, sounding fuzzy and confused.

"What, did Naomi shag your brains out? Focus, Emily. Mum knows about me. She knows I like Effy, and not just in a best friend kind of way."

There was a moment of silence by the end of which Katie was about ready to explode, before Emily breathed out hard.

"Oh. Fuck."

"Yeah," Katie agreed.

"You at Effy's?"

"Where else," Katie muttered. She heard some murmuring in the background and them Emily said, "We'll be over soon."

Katie rolled her eyes and sighed as she hung up the phone.

"Well, she's warned," Effy said softly, pulling Katie in for another kiss.

.

.

"Did you have to phrase it quite like that?" Emily cringed. She glared at her girlfriend when she noticed that Naomi was doing her best to repress laughter.

"It wasn't like I was thinking, 'oh what's the best way I can come out to my mother?'!" Katie pointed out with a slight snarl.

Effy put her hand at the base of Katie's back in an attempt to calm her. The situation wasn't Emily's fault, and she knew that with emotions running so high between the two of them at the moment it was only a matter of time before a fight broke out.

"Besides, like 'I've been making love to a girl. Her name's Naomi. She's rather beautiful, so I was nailing her,' is such a brilliant alternative?" Katie asked with a sneer.

Effy let out a small burst of laughter, earning her a glare from Emily. She met Naomi's eyes and saw the amusement in them, though.

"At least I didn't do it over the phone," Emily glowered.

"No. Which only meant that you couldn't hang up on her," Naomi muttered, earning her a glare from Katie.

"Look, this is silly," Emily said, taking a deep breath. "Us fighting isn't going to solve anything. We need to go talk to Mum."

Effy was inclined to agree, but she felt Katie stiffen beside her.

"Are you fucking out of your mind? I'm not going to see Mum! She'll throttle us both!" Katie looked aghast. "Besides," she added with a glance at her girlfriend, "I'm not leaving Effy alone."

"We could all go," Effy suggested softly.

"What, so that we can all get killed?" Naomi said, brows furrowing in concern at the idea.

"I was thinking along the lines of 'for moral support'," Effy replied pointedly.

"No, babes, it's okay. Naomi is right. That will just end up with four deaths instead of two," Katie shook her head. She glanced into Effy's bright blue eyes and felt herself melt a little at the caring she saw there. Effy must really care about her if she was volunteering to brave the wrath of Jenna Fitch.

"Katie, you know I'm right. We can't just ignore Mum and hope she goes away. We're going to have to go home at some point, even if it's just for clothes," Emily pointed out, trying to remain calm at the thought, but dreading it inside.

"I'm still not leaving Effy alone," Katie muttered stubbornly.

"I'm not going to break if you go home for a few hours," Effy countered. "My mum's unconscious. She won't bother me. And the house is better now. It's more manageable."

"I'll stay with her," Naomi volunteered before Katie could protest anymore. "We can compare the wonders of the Fitch twins," she added in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Katie rolled her eyes and Emily elbowed her in the side, but Effy laughed and winked.

"Fine," Katie sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice." This was honestly the last thing she wanted to do tonight, but she could see that the others weren't going to let her not do it.

"It's for the best," Effy murmured in her ear before placing a tender kiss on her cheek. "Besides, I promise you can come back here afterwards and we can spend all night in bed together," she said a little lower so that only Katie could hear.

Katie felt a shiver of excitement go down her spine. They had cooled off a little physically with all that they'd been dealing with in the past week, but that didn't mean that Effy's touch had stopped setting her ablaze. She glanced excitedly at Effy and bit down on her lower lip.

Right, then. If this had to happen she'd better get it out of the way. "Okay, let's go, then."

.

.

"Jenna, I do wish that you'd calm down and have a seat. The girls just want to have a talk with us," Rob attempted to sooth his wife to no avail. She'd been shouting at him for the past hour before Emily and Katie showed up, going so far as to blame him just for encouraging his daughters to stay in shape. There was nothing wrong with women staying in shape. Women need to be strong to stand up for themselves.

"They're out of their minds, Rob," Jenna replied, eyes flashing.

Emily couldn't help thinking that she looked almost manic in her denial.

"We're right here, Mum," Katie argued, taking her sister's hand and squeezing it tight. They'd had time to talk on the way over, and they'd decided that neither of them would back down. They'd both stand firm about who they were and who they loved: a joint force against the homophobic fear and hatred of their mother.

"Yes, and you're damn well going to stay here. Katie, I know you think that Emily's getting more attention now that she's...acting out in this way-"

"You mean now that I'm gay," Emily cut in giving Katie's hand a squeeze back. "Or now that I've admitted to you that I'm gay, at any rate. Because I've always been gay, Mum. Always."

"Don't be silly," Jenna glared. "And I'm talking to your sister right now."

"No you're talking to both of us. Emily's right. She didn't choose this, Mum."

"Katie, you're too young to know what you're talking about. Has that Stonem girl been corrupting you?" Jenna demanded. She just couldn't believe that Katie would have chosen this for herself. Emily, perhaps, but Katie was always so in to boys. She'd always had one of her little boyfriends around. She'd even dated a few footballers.

"No, Mum!" Katie narrowed her eyes. She couldn't stand the way that her mother always referred to Effy as 'that Stonem girl'. "_Effy_ didn't need to corrupt me, and being gay or fancying a girl isn't being corrupted!"

"That girl hit you in the head with a rock, Katie. Or have you forgotten," Jenna shot back. She just could not approve of Effy Stonem. She was worse than Naomi. At least Naomi had never physically injured Emily.

"And I was strangling her at the time," Katie replied, standing strong. Each comment her mother made just settled her resolve to stand up to her, and with her twin at her side she felt empowered. "I'd say we were both at fault, wouldn't you?"

"Katie," Rob said aghast. He'd never heard that, and he did not approve of his girls fighting.

Jenna looked momentarily shocked, before her face hardened. "Katie don't make things up-"

"I'm not!" Katie cried in frustration.

"She's not," Emily backed her up. "It's true. And they're both sorry, and they're both bigger adults than you because they've managed to forgive each other."

"Emsy, don't talk to your mother like that," Rob interjected, trying to smooth out the situation a little.

"You're too young to be making decisions like this. I just want you girls to understand that-"

"That what, Mum?" Emily asked coldly. "That you're too closed-minded to accept that we have feelings for two wonderful girls? That I'm in love with an incredible, beautiful girl? That we've had sex? What? Which of those?"

"We're not too young for any of this. I've had sex with plenty of boys, and not one of them has made me feel the way that Effy has. You don't have to be a certain age to have feelings and to know what they are!" Katie added.

Rob's eyes bugged out of his head a little at that. He did not approve of sex with boys. Boys were selfish and dirty and only after one thing and he did not want to think about his little girls giving it away to them. Girls was different. Girls he could handle. Especially because there was love involved (that he could tell...He knew both his daughters).

"Stop being so vile!" Jenna scolded. "As long as you both live under my roof, I forbid you to see either of those girls."

"Fine, then. We don't live under your roof anymore," Katie replied.

"We're moving out," Emily declared.

They both ran for the stairs, anxious to pack and get the fuck away from their house and their mother.

"Girls, your mother didn't mean it!" Rob called after them.

"Yes, I did. If they think they can make it on their own with their girlfriends, let them go. They'll be back once they've seen sense. We're only trying to protect them," Jenna contradicted him.

Rob wasn't so sure. His wife was overreacting. He didn't care who his girls loved as long as they were happy, and he knew that the thing making them unhappy at the moment was their relationship with their mother. He'd try to sneak a chat with them before they left. He'd at the very least slip them some money and make sure they had his cell number. He wanted them to feel like they could call. He sighed to himself. He'd have to work on Jenna. Subtly. She'd come around. He knew how much he loved their girls.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, and I also know that I've been talking about being retired. I've decided that if ideas come to me I will still try to write them**** as long as I enjoy writing them, and as it turns out, I got an idea for this chapter. It's not a very long one, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the brilliant HyperFitched who has just finished the incredible masterpiece 99 Problems, which you all need to go read if you haven't yet. It's well worth a read...or ten. Congrats, babe! You should feel super proud of that story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters. **

**.**

**.**

"You're telling me she wasn't uptight at all her first time?" Naomi said in disbelief.

"Was Emily?" Effy shot back, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Well, no, but she's –"

"Gay?" Effy supplied. "I think we can safely say that Katie's not completely straight."

Naomi smirked. "Apparently."

Effy felt her stomach tense uncomfortably. She didn't like that Naomi was smirking about an issue as sensitive as Katie's sexuality. She'd never really felt defensive for someone before, but she knew that that was what was happening here. She wasn't used to this. It scared her a bit. She had to let it go. She knew Naomi didn't mean anything by her comment. If she were in Naomi's position she'd probably be fairly entertained by the recent turn of events. Naomi, to her credit, had made this easier on Katie overall, when she could've been a complete bitch about it, and some might say she'd have every right to, but she and Katie had made their peace it seemed. Effy took a deep breath and brought her eyes up to meet Naomi's.

"What?" Naomi's face had turned serious and her eyes concerned.

Effy shook her head and forced a smile, but Naomi's expression didn't change.

"What?" she pressed again.

"It's nothing," Effy lied.

"You're scared," Naomi countered. "Of what?"

"Nothing," Effy said, closing herself off. This wasn't something she was going to get into.

"Of caring too much?" Naomi guessed. "Of what that caring can do? Of what it makes you feel?"

Effy glared.

"Love's not something to be scared of, Effy," Naomi advised, ignoring Effy's glowering expression. This was something she had to remind herself of occasionally. It was something she could certainly relate to. Being with Emily terrified her at the start because she simply made her feel so much, and she couldn't see how she could possibly escape from feeling the way she did unscathed. She didn't like someone else having that much control over her emotional well-being. She'd realised that she just had to trust Emily, though, to trust her with her heart and in return she got Emily's heart to take care of. They were responsible for each other and they loved each other.

"She could break me," Effy said softly, voicing aloud a thought that had been running through her head since she found out about Katie and Cook.

"But she won't. She cares too much about you," Naomi replied. "You could break her, too, you know."

Effy looked up sharply at Naomi. "She's not –"

"She cares just as much as you and you know it. Even if you don't consciously know it, you feel it, and that scares you too."

Effy opened her mouth to protest again.

"Truth," Naomi challenged.

Effy closed her mouth and frowned.

"Fucking hell, could someone please help me with this stupid, fucking...gah!" Katie's voice interrupted their conversation and the sound of struggling came from the hallway.

Naomi and Effy popped up off the couch and peered into the hallway to see Katie, Emily, and roughly five suitcases all vying to occupy the same space.

Emily saw Naomi and dropped her bags, smiling sheepishly up at her girlfriend. "So we moved out," she said. "How do you feel about a permanent roommate?"

Naomi's face broke out into a broad grin. "Really?"

Emily nodded, the tension and anger she'd felt at her parents and all the way back to Effy's house draining out of her just from having Naomi there smiling at her. "Really."

Naomi held open her arms and Emily staggered over the suitcases, tripping slightly and falling into Naomi's arms.

"Works for me," Naomi murmured into Emily's hair as she held her close.

Emily tilted her head up and captured Naomi's lips in hers.

Katie watched her sister fall into the arms of the girl who loved her and felt a twinge of jealousy. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the pile of suitcases, the ache in her arm from awkwardly lugging three of them all the way to Effy's house momentarily forgotten as she found herself unable to raise her gaze to meet Effy's. She'd obviously been planning on staying with Effy for a while. She'd said she wouldn't leave Effy alone in her house, and she'd meant it. Staying with her for a bit was different than asking to move in with her, though, and their relationship was still so new...they were still figuring things out. Effy was still figuring out how she could live in her own house and not revert back to how she'd been before. Katie wasn't sure that she could impose this added stress on her. What if Effy didn't want her to live with her? Where would she go? Maybe she should just ask Naomi if she could live with her too. It would save the awkwardness and the pressure. That would probably be best for everyone.

"You moved out, too?" Effy asked.

Katie almost jumped she was so startled. She glanced at Effy then down at the bags in her hands and nodded. "Our mum said we couldn't date girls as long as we lived under her roof," Katie replied.

"So we said we wouldn't live under her roof anymore," Emily added, squeezing Naomi tightly. She was starting to feel strangely liberated at having finally stood up to her mum completely.

"So you need a place to live," Effy said.

Katie couldn't look at her. She was too scared to read the expression that might be waiting on her face. Instead she examined her nails and started pushing back the cuticles. "I can just – "

"Stay with me," Effy offered, cutting her off. Before Katie'd gone off to her parent's they'd agreed they were in this together. Hopefully practically being forced to leave her own home hadn't changed Katie's mind.

Katie finally looked up, swallowing hard and feeling emotion well inside her. "What?"

"You said you weren't going to leave me alone here, right? And I can't leave my mum again. So move in here. With me," Effy clarified, feeling her heart pounding hard in her chest. She felt the fear gripping her, twisting her gut into knots as she waited for Katie's response.

"Okay," Katie replied with a small nod. She glanced nervously at Emily and Naomi who were watching her and Effy, their heads both flitting back and forth between them. Emily nodded encouragingly at her.

Katie stepped gingerly over the suitcase directly in front of her, and before she could think better of it or get self-conscious about the fact that both Emily and Naomi were staring at her intently, she pulled Effy into a kiss.

Effy felt the tension start to drain from her body once Katie's lips were on hers, and what was more, what surprised her, was that Katie seemed to relax as well. She kissed back hard, relishing the taste of Katie on her lips.

"Does this mean we can officially call you two dating? Because I've been avoiding using the word girlfriend at Emily's insistence, but it seems stupid if you're going to be living together," Naomi's voice cut through Katie's focus on Effy.

Katie blushed and broke the kiss, but kept her arms firmly around Effy's waist. She glanced up into Effy's eyes and had to swallow hard at the welling of emotion she saw flash there. She knew she would have to answer this question. The labels would never be as a big an issue for Effy as they were for her. She turned to Naomi and Emily and nodded. "I mean I'm out to Mum and Dad, right? I don't think there's any denying I'm with Effy. If she's all right with it, I have no problem being her girlfriend."

"Really?" Effy's voice was small and, when Katie looked up into her face, she saw that Effy's expression displayed exactly how vulnerable she must be feeling.

"If you'll have me," Katie replied, feeling nerves starting to eat away at her stomach again.

"Apparently I've got a girlfriend," Effy said to Naomi, a small smirk gracing her features.

Naomi smirked back. "Gee, you think?"

Katie flipped her off, but she couldn't help smiling. She turned her gaze back to Effy, feeling the words, 'I love you' lingering at the tip of her tongue, but she simply couldn't say them. It wasn't the right time, anyway. Not when Effy was still feeling so vulnerable and when they had an audience.

"Anyway, guess we should get you moved in," Effy said, straightening and stepping out of Katie's embrace. She picked up a suitcase and started towards the stairs.

Naomi followed suit, walking quickly so as to hopefully catch Effy before Emily or Katie had a chance to follow.

"So scared that you're moving in together, huh?" she leaned forward and murmured in Effy's ear.

"She needs me," Effy replied matter-of-factly.

"You need each other," Naomi countered.

Effy didn't reply, but she swallowed hard. She knew that Naomi was probably right. They did need each other right now. She'd have to try to keep that in mind.

.

.

"Are you really ready for this?" Emily asked, catching Katie's arm as she watched Naomi and Effy disappear up the stairs.

Katie hesitated. She wasn't sure. She couldn't leave Effy, though, and they'd practically been living together anyway.

"You could officially move in with me and Naoms, you know. Then like just stay here when you needed to," Emily offered.

"I need to be here. She needs me and I need her," Katie finally replied.

"I think you're right," Emily nodded. "I just wanted you to be sure." She smiled at Katie. She'd changed so much over the past few months and Emily was starting to realise that it was for the better and probably largely due to Effy.

Emily moved to pick up Katie's last suitcase, then paused when a thought struck her. She turned back to Katie and looked her squarely in the eye. "Are you in love with her?" It came out sounding more like an accusation than she'd intended, but she just hadn't realised that that might be a possibility until just now and the thought shocked her a bit.

Katie flinched and looked away, staring past Emily's left shoulder. A sure sign, Emily knew, that she was avoiding things.

Emily didn't force the issue. She simply nodded and picked up the suitcase, stopping to kiss Katie on the cheek before following after Effy and Naomi.

Katie stood in the hallway with Emily's two suitcases still sitting on the floor beside her and sighed. Why had she been able to say it to Cook, but she couldn't even admit it to Emily now? What was stopping her from saying three simple fucking words? She slumped heavily against the nearest wall. She knew the answer. She was scared. Scared of being vulnerable. Scared of being hurt. Scared of the fact that she'd never really loved anybody before. Not like this. Did the fact that the one person who she now did love was a girl mean she was actually gay all along? It wasn't like she suddenly found men repulsive, so that had to mean she was bi at the very least, right? She sighed again. She wished that labels could be less important to her. Fuck, she wished that words in general carried less weight in her mind.

"All right?" Naomi's voice broke through her train of thought. She looked up to find Naomi lingering one stair up, one foot hovering above the main floor.

Katie forced a smile. "Fine."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Liar."

Katie glared. "Fuck off, bitch," she replied on automatic.

Naomi let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes again, hopping down the last step and striding confidently over to Katie. "She's scared, too, you know."

Before Katie had a chance to question what the hell Naomi meant by that, Effy appeared on the staircase followed closely by Emily.

Naomi smirked at her for a second, then her smile grew more genuine. Naomi patted her on the arm, then turned away as if nothing had happened, crossing to where Emily was now standing and pulling her into a hug.

"Better get your suitcases back to our house, then," Naomi said with a smile, enjoying the way that felt to say.

Emily beamed up at her. "Sounds good to me."

.

.

Emily replayed the brief conversation she'd had with Effy in her room when she'd dropped off the suitcase as she lay in bed beside Naomi that night, looking for any nuance that she might have missed to give her more insight. Effy could be so fucking hard to read sometimes. It was frustrating.

"Do you love my sister?" she'd blurted out, studying Effy's face carefully.

Effy hadn't flinched, but she hadn't exactly met her gaze either. Still, with Effy, that wasn't necessarily a tell. That was the problem: Emily didn't know what Effy's tells were.

"Well?" she'd persisted a moment later when Effy still hadn't answered.

"Love's complicated," Effy'd eventually replied.

That hadn't been an overly helpful response, as far as Emily was concerned. "Life's fucking complicated," she'd responded a bit sullenly.

Effy had smirked at that. They'd stood in a sort of standoff for a few seconds, simply staring at each other, before Emily had sighed, and Effy had said, "We should probably get back downstairs before Naomi thinks I've stolen her girlfriend."

"Yeah, or Katie thinks I've stolen hers," Emily had muttered sarcastically, following Effy out of her room.

Effy had frozen in front of her for a split second, then continued on down the hall towards the stairs.

Naomi rubbed a thumb over her arm and kissed her gently on the forehead, interrupting her thoughts. "What're you thinking about so hard?" Naomi asked softly, soothingly.

Emily shook her head. "Just Katie and Effy. Their feelings for each other. How deep do you think they run?"

Naomi let out a low chuckle. "Are you kidding? They love each other. Come on. You know that," Naomi replied, pulling Emily in a little closer to her.

"You're sure?" Emily asked.

"You're not?"

Emily shrugged before snuggling closer into the warmth that Naomi provided.

"You must know how Katie feels," Naomi pointed out.

"Yeah. She loves her. I can see it in her eyes," Emily confirmed.

"Well, I can see it in Effy's eyes. They're scared, but they're in love," Naomi assured her.

"Do you think they know that?" Emily asked with a yawn, finally feeling drowsiness start to overtake her.

"They're two of the most stubborn individuals I've ever met, so even if they suspect it, they probably are too stubborn to admit it to themselves," Naomi replied, "But no. I don't think they do know. Not yet."

"Do you think we should give them a nudge in the right direction?" Emily suggested, feeling her eyes beginning to droop as she rested her head on Naomi's chest.

Naomi considered that for a second. She thought about when she'd been scared by the love she felt for Emily. A kick from Katie into the realms of jealousy had certainly helped her get over that fear, but in the end it had really had to come from her, she'd had to face the fear herself. "I don't think so. They'll figure it out when they're ready."

She felt Emily nod against her chest even as her breathing grew heavier. She brushed Emily's hair from her forehead and placed another small kiss there. "I love you, Ems."

"Love you too, Naoms," Emily's groggy voice replied with a small contented sigh.

.

.

'I love you.' They weren't hard words. They weren't big words. Yet they sat on her chest like an elephant, almost suffocating her at times. She just couldn't bring herself to say them aloud to the one person who it was most important to say them to.

Her eyes travelled to the other side of the bed to where Effy lay, her eyes tightly shut, her long, dark hair splayed in stark contrast across her white pillow sheet. Effy's fists were clenched tight in a sign that Katie had long ago learned to recognise meant that she was having a nightmare. Without thinking, she reached a hand out to stroke Effy's cheek, then ran her fingers through Effy's hair. She watched as Effy's body relaxed slightly.

"God, you're gorgeous," she murmured, the words sounding out in the room, surprising even herself. She suddenly felt sheepish. She hadn't meant to say it aloud. Thank God Effy was asleep and hadn't heard. She hoped that Anthea was still passed out down the hall.

It was the third night she'd shared with Effy as both her girlfriend and roommate. It wasn't exactly what she'd expected it to be, not that she'd really had many expectations, or none that she was aware of, at least.

When they'd told Anthea that she was moving in, she'd simply grunted out a "Why the fuck not?" and that had been that.

In all honesty, Katie had expected more. She'd expected Anthea to care that a girl she barely knew was now going to be living in her house. She'd expected Anthea to care why Katie needed to move in. She'd even practiced her answer to that question in her head before the conversation had even started, but she'd never gotten to say it.

Effy, on the other hand, hadn't seemed surprised by her mother's apparent lack of concern at all. She'd simply stood up from the table and held out a hand for Katie join her.

Katie had done so, taking Effy's hand tentatively.

"Oh, and she'll be sleeping in my room with me because we're dating," Effy had added before turning and leaving the room, tugging a rather stunned Katie behind her.

"Good. Someone should be fucking getting some in this family," Anthea's muttered reply had met Katie's ears as Effy had tugged her to the stairs.

In case Katie hadn't already known it, that had been a sharp reminder of how different Effy's family was from hers.

The only sign that Effy might have been upset at all by her mother's lack of a response was the fierceness with which they'd fucked that night, not that Katie had complained. She'd come so hard around Effy's fingers that she'd almost blacked out for a second.

Katie shook herself out of the memory and gazed back at Effy. She wished that she'd open up more sometimes. Things would be a lot easier if they could talk about stuff like Anthea and feelings. Katie let out a low, sharp laugh when she realised what she'd just thought. It wasn't like Effy was the only one having trouble talking about things.

She sighed heavily and shook her head. She leaned over and placed a small, tender kiss on Effy's cheek.

"Good night, Effy," she murmured. _I love you,_ she added in her head. She felt her chest constrict and she had to close her eyes for a second to keep her emotions inside. She rolled over, facing away from Effy.

She couldn't help feeling like things were going to explode soon if she wasn't careful.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm thinking that this story is winding down, so I think I may try to go ahead and push out the last chapter(s). We'll see, though. No promises. **

**Anyway, this chapter goes out to the wonderful and brilliant whyyesitscar because a) she's awesome, b) she's finishing the incredible story "Swan Song"...like today (go read!), and c) because it's her birthday! (Well, tomorrow.) Happy Birthday, Car! 33**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters, but it'd be so much fun if I did because then this would've happened: **

**.**

**.**

She watched Effy smoke, tendrils of smoke dancing against the windowpane, the white standing out against the dark outside the window. Effy was looking out of the window, staring hard at nothing in particular, and clearly lost in thought. Katie didn't think that Effy'd even noticed that she was awake yet. That was okay with her, though, at the moment.

School had been hectic of late with a slew of exams and papers plus there had been the added difficulties of learning to live with each other, of trying to ignore the comments, looks and rumours that college continued to generate while trying to keep her relationship with Effy a secret, and of remembering that she couldn't just call her mum or her house whenever because her mum would take it as a sign of weakness, as proof that she was right. She hadn't had a lot of time to simply lie in bed and just be, recently, let alone see Effy just be. There was a constant undercurrent of tension between the two of them of late and Katie felt it eating away at her.

She took a deep breath as her mind raced and she continued to keep her eyes trained on her girlfriend. _Girlfriend._ She was still getting used to that, but it felt more natural than she'd expected it to. She just had to remind herself at school that not everyone knew that. In fact, apart from Effy, only Naomi, Emily and Cook were privy to that information and Katie was still scared of others finding out. And Cook...she still felt like there were feelings they hadn't dealt with with regards to her transgression with him. In fact, she had caught Effy staring rather hard at her and Cook in college the day before when he'd come to talk to her between classes. It had been nothing, really. He'd simply been asking if both she and Effy were okay and saying that he could see her and Effy together now that he'd thought about it properly. Then he'd cracked some stupid joke about lesbians of the variety that was so fucking stupid that she _had_ to laugh. It had been then that Katie had caught Effy's eye down the hallway, and the way her shoulders had sagged when she'd turned and walked away had just about broken Katie's heart. In fact, loving Effy turned out to create so many more emotions in her than she'd ever anticipated, even if the only person she'd yet said it aloud to was Cook (although she suspected that both Emily and Naomi knew anyway).

Effy stubbed out the cigarette in her hand and went to light another one, and Katie figured that she was about to get caught simply watching her, so she voiced a concern that had been weighing heavily on her of late, especially since Effy's reaction to her talking to Cook the day before.

"Do you trust me?"

Effy jumped slightly in her perch on the windowsill. She hadn't realised that Katie was awake. The poor girl had crashed after college. Effy knew she'd been ridiculously stressed of late, so she'd let her sleep. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" Katie repeated. "Or have I fucked that up irrevocably?"

Effy did her best to repress a smirk and failed. "That's a big word."

"Well, if I hang out with smart people enough, something's bound to rub off," Katie replied sarcastically.

"You are smart," Effy said, sobering quickly. She hadn't meant to offend her.

Katie shook her head. "That's not the issue. Do you trust me, Ef?" Katie asked again.

Effy put down her still unlit cigarette and crossed to the bed, climbing in next to Katie. She climbed on top of her girlfriend, straddling her, and stared down into her eyes. "Yes. I trust you."

Katie searched Effy's eyes, darkened by shadows, but somehow still gleaming at her, for any sign of deception, but she found none. She felt her heart swell. "Good," she murmured, feeling the three little words that she couldn't bring herself to say yet pounding in her head. She swallowed hard.

Effy leaned down, bringing their faces closer together and trying to identify the emotions she saw there. "I mean it. I do," she said. This was big for her, she realised. The number of people who she truly trusted could be counted on one hand. On two fingers really, and Katie was one of them. She wanted to make sure that Katie knew that she meant it. Despite what had happened with Cook, she could see the remorse in Katie, and she somehow just believed that Katie wouldn't do anything like that again. Maybe she was starting to believe Naomi about how much Katie really cared about her. Katie's actions certainly seemed to always show that that was the case. She'd barely left her side for a minute, especially at home, and she never made her deal with Anthea alone.

Katie nodded. "Okay."

Effy wasn't sure that Katie was convinced, so she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed her. Hard. She tried to convey the things that she'd been holding back on, the emotions she hadn't been able to put words to, into the kiss, and she could only hope that Katie could feel it all.

Katie's heart skipped a beat as Effy clung to her, pulling her in closer as her lips pressed so hard against her own that she thought they might bruise. She didn't dare break the kiss though. She didn't want to. Effy's lips on hers felt heavenly and in the moment the kiss felt like so much more than just a kiss. She wrapped her arms around Effy's back and held her close as their lips moved together in perfect harmony.

"Okay?" Effy murmured against her lips when she finally broke the kiss.

"Okay," Katie replied, truly believing her.

.

.

Katie knocked tentatively on Anthea's door. She'd spent the last twenty minutes while Effy was out with Naomi working up the courage to do this. She knew she needed to, though, because, as each day went on, it became clear that Effy was willing to just live with the situation until it either dragged her down or she found a way to escape. Katie, on the other hand, was not content to watch Effy fall apart or even just get by. She wanted her girlfriend to be happy. Truly happy.

There was no reply. She wasn't exactly surprised. She hadn't heard Anthea stir for the better part of two hours at this point. She knocked louder on the bedroom door.

Still no reply.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calling up any more courage she might have hiding in the recesses of her brain, and muttered, "Fuck it," as she pushed the door open uninvited.

Anthea was lying splayed out on her back, lower lip vibrating as she sucked in air with a snore.

"Lovely," Katie commented sarcastically. "Anthea!" she added more loudly.

Nothing. Anthea didn't even stir.

"ANTHEA!" she said again, louder.

Again there was no response.

She sighed heavily, growing more exasperated by the second. "ANTHEA STONEM!" she shouted, reaching out to shake the sleeping woman.

Anthea started, and looked around, eyes wild. She blinked hard at Katie and frowned in confusion. "Oh. It's you."

"Yeah. Me. Katie. Girl who you like for telling off your ex. Girl who's..." Katie took a deep breath before continuing, "dating your daughter."

"I _do_ recognise you," Anthea replied, her voice gruff as if she hadn't used it in days.

"Just checking," Katie mumbled.

Anthea watched the girl before her standing there awkwardly shifting her weight for a second. Clearly Katie had come to her with a purpose and she wished that she'd just get on with it already. "Can I do something for you?" She didn't mean to sound so rude, but her bed was so comfy and sleep was calling her name. If this had something to do with Katie living here, she really had no issues. Katie seemed like a nice girl and the house had definitely been cleaner since she'd moved in, although Effy had also come home, so maybe that had something to do with it too. It was nice that Effy had someone. Who was she to care that that someone was a girl? Men had only ever caused her problems, as far as she was concerned. Like Effy's fucking father. Fucking wanker. And his boss. What an idiot he'd fucking turned out to be. Not worth the moments of feeling good that he'd given her, as far as she was concerned.

"Yes, actually," Katie replied, finding her inner strength as her annoyance at Anthea grew. How could she just lie there and seem to care so fucking little?

Anthea sat up, surprised at the forcefulness in Katie's voice. "Well?" she prompted.

"You're fucking killing yourself. Do you know that?" Katie said.

Anthea let out a small snort. "What do you care?"

"Well, I wouldn't except that you're Effy's mum and you're killing her in the fucking process. Can't you see how you affect her? She had to move out of here before because you'd sent her spiralling into a depression and your ex-husband, fucking arsehole that he is, said things that set her off even further. It's not healthy for her to be in this house. It's not fucking healthy for anyone to be in this house, but I'm not leaving her, and she's not leaving you, and you seem fucking glued to that bed," Katie ranted, letting out all of the things that had been bothering about this whole situation since she'd found out about it.

Anthea sat there stunned. Katie's words cut through her foggy brain and sobered her instantly. Nobody had talked to her like that in months besides Jim, but this was different from that. Katie's yelling came from a place of caring and frustration, not a place of anger and hatred. "I'm not – I don't – "

Katie stared hard at Anthea as she attempted to stutter out a response, but Katie knew that she really didn't have one. "You are," Katie said, sighing and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "She loves you, but you're not making yourself easy to love at the moment."

"What about your mum?" Anthea asked, suddenly finding herself curious as to how a girl with such strong character had ended up in her fuck up of a household.

"She's not a raging alcoholic. She's just a raging bitch," Katie replied.

Anthea laughed, her first genuine laugh in what felt like years, but was probably just months, she realised. "I like you, Katie."

Katie felt some of her annoyance at Anthea draining away. This conversation wasn't exactly going like she'd expected it to, but it wasn't going badly. At least somebody's mum liked her right now. "I don't think my mum does."

"Don't be stupid. Of course she does. Which brings me to ask why you're living here? Is it just for my daughter?"

Katie shook her head. "My mum doesn't exactly understand people being anything less than completely straight. Apparently Emily and I are too young to know who we like as long as they're female. She said that if we couldn't live in her house and be with who we want to be with, so we left. I wasn't leaving Effy alone with you anyway, though."

Anthea nodded, Katie's words cutting through her again. She reached for the half full glass on her bedside table out of habit, but stopped herself. Katie was right. She could hear the truth in what she was saying. She sighed. "So Emily...She's gay too?"

"I'm not gay," Katie replied quickly.

Anthea shot her a sceptical look. "Darling, I may be unconscious half the time, but the walls in this house are not soundproof. You're definitely not straight."

Katie blushed deeply at the thought that Anthea might have heard them having sex. It was true that they hadn't exactly made an effort at being quiet. Why would they with Anthea being practically comatose at times?

"Besides, I can see that you love my daughter. You wouldn't have braved 'raging alcoholic' me if you didn't," Anthea added.

Katie swallowed hard. If Anthea could see that, surely Effy could too, right? Effy saw everything. She still didn't feel ready for Effy to know that, so she hoped that she was wrong.

"And I think you love your daughter," Katie said, realising a touch too late that she had as good as admitted her true feelings for Effy to her mother, no less. "Which is why I'm talking to you," Katie ploughed on, ignoring the fresh blush she felt creeping up her cheeks. "She needs you. She needs you to not be this big blob of alcoholic, drugged up uselessness. She needs you to be a mother, or at least, just, fucking, _conscious_, or something."

"But she's got you," Anthea argued.

Katie shot Anthea a glare. "And she needs you, too. Even if she thinks she doesn't." Anthea didn't reply for a few minutes, and Katie stood up and brushed herself off. Right, well I've got coursework."

Anthea nodded and watched Katie head to the door. "I get what she sees in you, you know."

Anthea's words made Katie pause in the doorway. She didn't turn around. She wasn't sure she trusted herself not to press for elaboration on that comment. Besides, she reminded herself, Anthea was being rather stubborn. Katie didn't even know if her words had really gotten through to her. Instead of replying, she simply continued on out of the room and shut the door behind her, not breathing a sigh of relief until she was down the hallway a ways. _At least I've tried,_ she thought. She wasn't sure that trying would be good enough in this case, though. Effy trusted her. That meant that she couldn't let her down.

.

.

Katie couldn't stand the silence. Naomi had shown up and declared that she was stealing Effy an hour and a half before and Katie hadn't protested, knowing that the more time that Effy spent out of her house and away from her mum, at least until Anthea decided to heed Katie's advice, the better. With Anthea passed out (again) upstairs, however, and her coursework relatively done (for once), the silence was really starting to get to Katie. She checked her phone. It was almost suppertime. She could start cooking something.

She went to the stereo and picked through the CDs that lay next to it, some of which she'd brought over herself. She found a random upbeat mix that she made a few years ago and stuck it in, starting to bounce a little goofily to herself as the music started and she cranked it up. This house needed some fucking life pumped back into it, she decided, and music would definitely help. Besides, it wasn't like Anthea would complain if the music was loud. _And if it wakes her up, then fucking good_, Katie thought.

She made her way into the kitchen and began picking through the cabinets, trying to decide what to make. She grabbed pasta from one cupboard and a pot from another, filling it with water as she started to sing along with the chorus of the song that was blasting. "Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever. Let me show you all the things that we could do. You know you want to be together. I want to spend the night with you. Yeah, yeah. With yoooou. Yeah, yeeeaah. Come with me tonight, we can make the night last forever," she sang out loudly. It felt good, she realised as she set the pot on the stove and lit the burner. She hadn't really let go in a while, being strung so tight between her living situation, being worried if Effy was still mad at her about Cook, wondering if people at school knew that she was now dating a girl…it was all so much and it had been weighing her down more than she realised. Well, now she had the house more or less to herself and she was going to make the most of it, she decided. She grabbed some asparagus from the fridge, rinsed it, then twirled around to the other side of the counter where the cutting boards were kept, continuing to sing the whole while.

She wiggled her hips and danced from side to side as she cut up the asparagus and then she went back to the fridge to grab some cream and parmesan. She stopped and picked a lemon from the fruit bowl on the table as well. When she looked up, she almost dropped her armful of ingredients. Her mouth hung open for a second as she blushed furiously.

"Cute," Effy commented, smirking back at her, leaning nonchalantly in the doorway.

"How long have you been there? I didn't hear you come in," Katie said, desperately hoping that Naomi hadn't come inside as well. She had no doubts that Naomi would never let her hear the end of it if she had.

"Not surprised. The music's a bit loud," Effy replied, smirk still firmly in place.

Katie tried to peer around her, but Effy's voice cut her off. "She's not here. I walked back from the park by myself like a big girl."

Katie stuck out her tongue. Effy was clearly finding this situation far too amusing.

Effy let out a small laugh, and Katie met her gaze only to find her eyes alive and dancing. It was the first time she'd seen that in a while, and it made her heart skip a beat.

"It was cute," Effy said, pushing off of the doorway and taking a step towards her. "Sexy, even," she added, stepping closer. Truth be told, she'd found it incredibly sexy. It had made her realise exactly how infrequently she really caught Katie with her guard down, and what a beautiful thing it was when it actually happened.

Katie felt her embarrassment drain away as an excited shiver ran down her spine. She carefully put the light cream, the parmesan and the lemon down on the table and stepped around it.

"What're you cooking?" Effy asked, eyes raking down Katie's body.

"Just pasta," Katie replied, no longer caring about the food at all.

Effy closed the remaining distance between them and wrapped her arms around Katie's waist, holding her close. "Water's boiling," she murmured before bringing her lips to Katie's.

Katie kissed back hard, rolling up onto the balls of her feet to try to get still closer to Effy, pressing her lips desperately against Effy's.

Effy's tongue swiped past Katie's lips and Katie parted them willingly, eagerly, even.

Effy ran her right hand up Katie's back as she wrapped her left arm tighter around her waist. Their kiss deepened, growing more passionate by the second, the boiling water and all thoughts of food forgotten in the heat of the moment between them.

They were both simply feeling, allowing themselves to act before thinking for the first time in what felt like weeks.

A sudden silence followed by a clearing of a throat, brought them back to the reality of where they were.

Katie broke the kiss, feeling her cheeks growing hot once again as she came back down onto the flats of her feet. She attempted to take a small step away, but Effy's arm was still wrapped tightly around her waist. Katie could feel tension spreading quickly through Effy's body, and Effy hadn't even turned to see her mother yet.

"Sorry to interrupt," Anthea's gruff voice interjected, "but I was wondering if I had enough time to take a bath before supper."

Katie tried not to let her jaw fall open in surprise. She glanced up into Effy's eyes and saw confusion there. Effy's grip around her waist loosened slightly as Effy finally turned to stare incredulously at her mother, who was looking at Katie expectantly, if a little nervously.

"Umm, yes, I think so, Anthea," Katie replied carefully, sliding her right hand into Effy's left and giving it a squeeze. Maybe Anthea really had taken what she'd said to heart. She knew that Effy was going to start asking her questions as soon as Anthea left, but that was okay.

"All right. Thanks," Anthea mumbled, her eyes shifting uncomfortably. "Well, I'll be back down in a bit. Carry on with…Right." She turned the music back up and wandered away back towards the stairs.

Effy stood there dumbfounded for a minute, staring after her mother, before turning to Katie suspiciously. "Was that real?"

"Yes," Katie replied, squeezing Effy's hand again.

"And you had something to do with it?" Effy surmised.

Katie shifted nervously on her feet. "You said you trusted me," she reminded Effy.

Effy nodded. "I do."

"Well, things needed to change, and you couldn't make that happen, so I decided to see what I could do," Katie replied.

"What did you say to her?" Effy asked, torn between anxiety and relief.

"Does it matter?" Katie shot back.

Effy considered that for a moment. In the long run, possibly not, but right now, to her, it kind of did. "Maybe."

"I told her she was killing herself and you in the process," Katie replied.

Effy paused, unsure of exactly how she felt about that. On the one hand, she felt like Katie had no right to do something like that. On the other, Katie was her girlfriend, and the pure fact that she cared enough to do that spoke volumes. Besides, Katie wasn't wrong. She squeezed Katie's hand back. "Thanks," she murmured softly.

Katie nodded. She wanted to explain that she'd gladly do it over and over again if it meant that Effy would be okay, but in the moment she couldn't find the words. "It was nothing," she mumbled self-consciously.

Effy let go of her hand, crossed to the boiling water and poured the pasta into it. "No, it's really not nothing," she said softly. Effy felt emotion welling up inside of her and it scared her, but, at the same time, the thought of it spilling out didn't seem that bad. She glanced back at Katie, who was watching her closely, eyes full of emotion of their own. Maybe things would spill out soon, but for right now, Effy didn't think she was quite ready. "Food's not going to cook itself," she pointed out, forced joviality in her voice as she turned back to the pot full of water and pasta. "And apparently we're cooking for three."

"You okay?" Katie asked, stepping up beside her.

"I think so," Effy replied.

Katie wrapped an arm around her waist, stilling Effy in her actions, and she pressed a kiss into Effy's shoulder. "I want you to be happy, Eff."

Effy turned her body quickly and wrapped Katie in tight hug that she hoped would say more than she felt capable of doing right now. She held her as close as she could, squeezing as tight as she dared without needing to worry that Katie wouldn't be able to breathe, and she rested her cheek on the top of Katie's head, breathing in her sweet shampoo and relishing the feel of Katie's silky hair against her skin. She wanted to say, "You make me happy, Katie," but she just couldn't. It might lead to other words she wasn't ready to say or hear just yet. Instead she just held on tight and continued to breathe Katie in as Katie wrapped her arms around her and squeezed back just as hard.

She might not be able to vocalise the depths of her feelings just yet, but she knew in that moment that she never ever wanted to let Katie go.

.

.

"Hiya, Ef," Cook said as he sauntered up. He felt kind of sheepish, but he had some things that he needed to say to Effy, and hopefully she'd give him a chance to do so.

Effy's eyes flicked to Cook, and she felt jealousy instantly boil up inside of her. She trusted Katie, and she'd forgiven her her transgression because she understood what had driven her to it, but that didn't stop the nausea she felt whenever she looked at Cook and saw him all over Katie. Not having seen it, her imaginings were probably worse, but knowing that didn't help matters.

"Got a fag I could bum?" Cook asked. Judging by the way that Effy was glaring at him, some nicotine might help calm his nerves.

Effy held out her pack and Cook snagged one, taking the lighter she then offered him and lighting up, inhaling deep. He exhaled a smoke ring as he leaned up against the building beside her.

"Do you want something, Cook?"

"Yeah, actually. I want you to know...I get it. The two of you. I'm behind yous both, yeah? Like...being together and shit," Cook mumbled.

Effy focused on him a little harder. She was both surprised and amused at Cook attempting to be supportive. "Thanks," she replied after a few more seconds of studying his face.

"So, look, I know it's none of my business, but I do care and shit. Anyway, Katiekins mentioned you weren't living at home, and I know things went to shit a bit last year and whatnot –" _Fuck_, he thought, _I've been fucking hanging out with Jaykins too much, fucking rambling like he would._

"I'm home now," Effy cut him off. She'd never seen Cook look quite so awkward.

"Oh. Well, good, then," Cook replied, his brows furrowing in confusion.

Effy sighed. He'd loved her once, she knew. Or he'd thought he had, at least. He cared still, that much was obvious. This was Cook trying to be supportive. She knew that, despite his crude facade, he was a good guy. She'd probably seen that side of him more than most. She needed to let go of her resentment for him over the thing with Katie. "My mum's in a bad place. Or _was_, anyway." Admittedly, Anthea had been up and dressed at breakfast every day this week. She'd even been job hunting a bit, which was good. Her old job had fired her after she hadn't shown up on the third Monday in a row.

Cook nodded. That he understood. "Parents are shit," he sympathised.

"Yeah," Effy agreed, her mind flashing to her father. At least he hadn't been around since she'd moved back home. Tony said he'd threatened him once he'd heard about what he'd said to Effy. Maybe that was keeping him away.

"You all right at home? You need any help with anything?" Cook asked.

"Katie's there," Effy replied.

Cook's eyes lit up a little at that. "Oh yeah?" He'd been thinking a lot about Katie and Effy together and not just as wank bank material either. They would be good for each other, he'd realised, especially since the emotions he'd seen between them seemed more real than any he or Freddie had ever shared with Effy. What was between Katie and Effy was two-sided. He was sure of it. And he _did_ care about them both, so as long as they were happy, he was happy for them. "Good." Cook grinned when Effy nodded in confirmation. "She's fucking crazy about you, you know."

Effy's eyes widened in surprise. She had not been expecting that response at all. She swallowed hard as emotion welled up inside of her. Truth was she did know that Katie cared deeply for her, but she tried not to think about it. It scared her. In the past, she'd always hurt the people who loved her: Freddie, Cook, even JJ. She couldn't hurt Katie like that. She wouldn't be able to stand it.

"I'm not lying, Ef," Cook said. Why was Effy frowning at him? Didn't she believe him? "She told me so herself."

Effy nodded. Her mind was flooding with images of Katie. Katie when she'd come back upstairs the morning after Effy had drunkenly admitted that she'd liked her and she'd been so adorably nervous. Katie's eyes full of lust and want when she'd walked in on Effy touching herself. Katie when she'd come to find her after she'd let Emily's words and her own insecurities scare her away and the sincerity on her face and the promise in her voice and in her kiss. Kati's gorgeous face when they'd come together the first time they'd had sex. Katie telling her mother that she hadn't _turned_ gay for Effy any more than Naomi had _turned_ gay for Naomi and the strength that Effy had seen in her at that moment. Katie, uninhibited, dancing around her kitchen...no, _their_ kitchen. _Fuck,_ she thought. _Fuck. She really – I really – _

"You all right?" Cook asked, flicking his cigarette butt away.

Effy nodded again, not trusting her voice.

"Right, well, you two look after each other, yeah?" Cook said, pushing off the wall.

"Thanks," she squeaked out. She watched Cook walk away then realised that her own cigarette was starting to burn her fingers. "Fuck," she muttered, dropping it quickly and digging her heel into it. She glanced around and caught a glimpse of burgundy hair that made her heart start to race. Katie was laughing with Naomi and Emily, head thrown back and hands shoved in the pockets of her slightly oversized, but still stylish sage green jacket, pulling it closer to her against eh chill of the morning air. She was stunning. Effy's heart skipped a beat. "Fuck," she said again. She felt like her chest was trying to expand and contrast all at once. Nobody had ever made her feel like this before. Nobody had ever made her feel _this much._

_I love her,_ she realised. She tried to swallow down the thought, but she only ended up choking on her own saliva. She was terrified at the knowledge that she could break them both.

.

.

Cook's words and her earlier realisation burned in her mind throughout the day. She didn't know when exactly she'd started to feel things so acutely, but she knew it was all because of Katie. Katie had brought her back from the shell of her former self that she had become, but she'd done so in a way that had meant that she'd changed. They both had. She cared now. Too much, in fact.

A stray comment floated to her ears from down the hallway.

"And that Katie Fitch is such a fucking dyke now. Only ever see her hanging out with her gay sister and her girlfriend all the fucking time, right? Have you even _seen_ her with a boy lately? She used to think she was such hot shit dating Danny Guillermo, but that rock to the head clearly fucked her up permanently. Can you even imagine going from a fit bloke like Danny to nobody for months? I'm telling you, you she's fucking gay now too."

Effy's fists clenched at her sides, her heart aching for Katie. She wanted to turn around and scream at whatever ignorant bitch was spouting that shit. For starters, there was _nothing_, absolutely nothing, wrong with being gay. In fact, being with a girl, being with Katie, was fucking incredible. She couldn't say that, though. Not without outing Katie. Secondly, she'd fucking _seen_ Danny Guillermo and she wasn't impressed. She'd heard stories, too, and they had only served to lower her opinion of him.

_Where's a fucking rock when you need one_, she thought. She glanced around and saw the girl who she'd heard blabbering away idiotically to another girl. She scanned the hallway and saw Katie standing nearby, shoving books harshly into her locker, and erasing any doubt in Effy's mind as to whether or not her girlfriend had overheard the harsh words. Effy felt her heart drop through her stomach and her blood begin to boil. She knew there'd been comments and rumours floating around, and she knew they'd been affecting Katie badly, but, although she'd heard some herself before, she'd never seen Katie reacting to them in the moment. It broke her heart seeing Katie fucking Fitch, the strong, brilliant girl who'd stood up to not only her own mother, but Anthea as well, wilting at the words of an ignorant cunt.

Katie had spoken up to protect her in her own home. Effy had to do the same now for Katie. She needed to shut the girl up, and she knew one sure-fire way to, but it would have consequences that Katie might hate her for. It'd be better in the long run, though. She could properly be there for Katie if people knew. She started walking towards Katie, her mind made up. If Katie trusted her, then it would be okay.

She caught Cook shooting her a curious look as she walked past him, but she ignored it. She was vaguely aware of Emily and Naomi walking up the hallway towards Katie, hand in hand, oblivious to the hurtful things being said nearby, but her focus was only on Katie.

"Fuck off, cunt," she growled at the stupid girl who was still running her mouth, "before I fuck you up permanently, too."

"Excuse you?" the girl shot back as Effy walked past her, eyes on Katie who'd turned in surprise. "Who the fuck do you think you are, bitch?"

Effy ignored her and stopped in front of a wide-eyed Katie. "Do you trust me?" she asked, voice low.

Katie didn't know what Effy was doing, but she didn't hesitate in her response. "Yes."

Effy smiled at her for a split second, and Katie felt her heart swell.

Effy reached out a hand to cup Katie's face, then quickly slipped it around the back of her head, fingers threading through her hair. "Good," Effy murmured before slamming their lips together.

Katie stiffened as it sunk in that she was kissing a girl in a crowded hallway at college, but, as Effy's soft, sweet lips worked against hers, she began to feel the emotion that Effy was pouring into the kiss. She trusted Effy, so Effy had a reason for doing this. She felt Effy's other hand slide around her waist and pull her closer.

Katie relaxed into the familiar touch, letting the upset she'd felt moments before drain out of her as Effy comforted her in the best way possible. She kissed back more enthusiastically as warmth flooded through her, oblivious to the stray wolf-whistles and the nearby murmurs as she allowed herself to simply get lost in the moment with Effy.

"Fucking lezzas," the girl who'd been talking shit before said loudly, cutting into both Effy's and Katie's consciousness.

Effy opened her eyes and caught sight of Emily, now near enough to hear, starting to charge forward, Naomi, face set in a cold glare at the girl, simultaneously putting a hand out to restrain her girlfriend. She broke the kiss slowly, and reluctantly, then felt the anger bubbling up inside of her again. Before she had a chance to turn back to the girl and speak her piece, however, Katie had stepped in front of her.

"No. Fucking ignorant twats like you who don't realise how fucking stupid they sound when they talk shit. I'm not fucked up. I'm fine. I'm Katie fucking Fitch, as a matter of fact. And that," Katie gestured behind her to where Effy was standing with a startled expression on her face, "is my girlfriend. Any fucking questions?"

The girl took a scared step backwards, and Effy smirked. She was no match for the fierce Katie Fitch. She was just a scared little girl trying to act like a head bitch in charge.

Effy stepped up beside Katie and linked her arm through her girlfriend's. "Want to get out of here?" she asked. She didn't give a fuck about her remaining classes. For right now, she just wanted to get Katie the fuck away from here.

Katie shot the girl who'd been insulting her a last sneer before turning back to Effy. She glanced around, noticing Emily and Naomi standing nearby, both looking a combination of amused, concerned, and protective. She caught Cook standing nearby, a goofy grin on his face. She let her eyes trail back to Effy's ignoring the other faces in the crowd that had grown around them. She had seen the important faces in the crowd. The ones that mattered to her. Now she was looking at the most important one of all. She went up onto her tiptoes and kissed Effy again, for the moment not caring who saw and who knew because the girl she loved, her girlfriend, had just come to her rescue in more ways than one. She pulled away and stared deeply into Effy's eyes. "Ef, I –"

"Not here," Effy cut her off, feeling nervousness overwhelm her at the knowledge of what Katie had been about to say. "Let's go." She turned and started to tug Katie away, past Naomi and Emily who were smiling warmly at them, past Cook who had worked his way over to them and who gave her a quick nod, and away towards the doors to the college. She felt Katie's hand slide down to hers, fingers lacing through her own and squeezing tight. She squeezed back, through her fear.

Once they were outside, Katie stopped and tugged Effy back to her. "Thank you," she murmured, pulling her in for another deep kiss, letting her free arm wrap tightly around Effy's body. "Thank you," she repeated against Effy's lips, kissing her again.

Despite her nerves, Effy felt warmth flood through her. They were out in public and Katie was kissing her anyway. She knew they might have to deal with other future comments, but at least they'd be doing it together. "I can think of better ways for you to thank me," Effy murmured in Katie's ear.

Katie shivered in excitement at the husky quality in Effy's voice. "We better get home, then." She took Effy's hand back in hers and set off, feeling a natural high rush through her at the sudden freedom of being unafraid of holding her girlfriend's hand in public. She knew she'd probably come down eventually, but for now, it was exhilarating. Besides, she was going to be getting something else off her chest when they got home, something she'd been keeping to herself for far too long, something that really needed to be said. She was in love, and it was high time Effy knew that.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: ****This, I'm afraid to say is the last proper chapter. There will be an epilogue to come.** **To those of you who've stuck with me on this story for over a year now, thank you. It wouldn't have got this far without your support. **

**This chapter goes out to kvaker81, whose love for this story has inspired me to actually try to finish it. It also goes out to FitchSwitch who's been like my personal cheerleader on lots of fics recently and who bombarded me with Keffy goodness last night to motivate me to write. And last, but not least, it goes out to coolbeans17 for helping me out with the part of this chapter I found hardest to write. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters (but I wish I did). **

**.**

**.**

Effy pinned Katie against her bedroom door in a searing kiss before it was even fully closed behind them. She knew what was coming from Katie and she wanted to delay it if she could. She couldn't hear it yet. She couldn't say it yet. She wasn't sure...she thought...she'd never really loved anyone before. Not like this. How could she be sure that what she felt for Katie was really love? She may never have felt this before but that didn't necessarily mean that...except it did, and she knew it, and it terrified her.

"Ef," Katie gasped into Effy's mouth. Passion was already starting to well up inside of her, but she wanted to tell Effy. Now that she'd admitted it to herself, now that she'd accepted it and embraced it she had to get it out of her.

Effy slid her leg up between Katie's legs and leaned in, making sure there was contact between her thigh and Katie's cunt. Katie's head fell back against the door as a small gasp escaped her lips. Effy took this opportunity to kiss down Katie's neck, coming back up to pay special attention to the point she'd discovered just behind Katie's earlobe, flicking her tongue out against it, then covering the damp spot with her lips, knowing it'd further distract Katie.

"Fuck," Katie moaned, all coherent thoughts leaving her head as lust and desire took her over. 'I love yous' could wait. Right now she had more pressing needs.

She laced her fingers through Effy's hair and tugged until Effy's lips were back on hers.

They tripped together towards the bed, Katie collapsing on top of Effy as Effy attempted to pull Katie's top over her head.

Katie straddled Effy and impatiently finished yanking her own top off before returning her lips to Effy's. Except Effy was wearing far too many articles of clothing. "Off," she gasped into Effy's ear, tugging at her top.

Effy had to smirk at just how much Katie wanted her right now, as Katie sat up and they peeled off her top together. It was nice knowing that Katie was just as affected as she was, that she wanted her just as badly.

Effy's nervousness, her emotional panicking of minutes before, was now the furthest thing from her mind. She wanted Katie. She wanted to touch her, to taste her everywhere. She licked her lips unconsciously at that last idea. She hadn't wanted to push the issue, but she'd been dying to properly taste Katie, to bury her head between Katie's legs and not come out until Katie was bucking into her mouth and screaming her name as she shuddered in ecstasy.

Katie caught the sudden gleam in Effy's eyes, noting how her pupils seemed to grow even larger as Effy gazed up at her with a look of pure, unadulterated lust. It made Katie's knickers flood. "What?" she asked, nerves suddenly tugging at her stomach out of nowhere.

"I want you," Effy rasped.

Katie swallowed hard. Fuck, right in this moment, she'd never wanted Effy more. "I –" she attempted to say something, anything, but words failed her as her mouth went dry.

Effy saw her desire echoed back in Katie's big brown eyes, and she knew she couldn't resist, couldn't hold back. She had to have her, all of her. Now.

She grabbed Katie's arse and in one swift movement flipped them over so that Katie was lying on the bed beneath her.

It took her barely a minute to divest Katie of her bra and skirt, kissing her the whole while, but it felt far too long. Once Katie was before her in just her knickers, though, Effy had to stop and take her in, letting her eyes trace over her gorgeous girlfriend, absorbing every detail of her porcelain skin and firm, rounded breasts and shy smile and lustful gaze. God, she was gorgeous.

Effy pinned Katie to the bed in a fierce kiss, letting all of the emotions that she couldn't even think, let alone say aloud, be conveyed through it. She ran her hands down Katie's sides, feeling each bump of her ribs as it passed beneath her touch. "God, Katie," she gasped, almost letting herself be overwhelmed by the sudden surge of _feelings_.

Katie's hands tightened on her back, holding her closer, kissing her deeper.

Effy knew what she really wanted, just then, though, and as much as she loved Katie's lips, they weren't what she was dying to kiss.

She scooted down, breaking the kiss despite Katie's small cry when she did so, soothing it away as she kissed down Katie's neck, then her chest, stopping briefly to play with Katie's incredible tits. She could never really pass them by completely, even with such an enticing destination in mind. She licked at Katie's nipples, flicking her tongue against the hard nubs before biting them gently and then soothing them each with a kiss.

She kissed her way down Katie's stomach, pausing to lick from time to time as she slipped her fingers under the elastic of Katie's knickers and started to slide them down. As she kissed lower she could smell Katie's excitement and it was fucking intoxicating. She breathed in deep before pulling back so she could slide Katie's knickers off over her feet, and then she slid back up between her legs, staring hungrily at her destination.

Fuck, Katie was gorgeous. Really and truly stunning everywhere.

Katie's breath hitched as she realised exactly what Effy was doing, and fuck if she didn't look incredibly fucking sexy slinking back up between her legs. She swallowed hard as Effy's hands spread her legs wider.

Effy kissed tenderly along Katie's thighs, letting her senses guide her as she moved closer to Katie's glistening cunt.

A small whimper from Katie was all the encouragement Effy needed to finally surge all the way forward and place a hard kiss on Katie's clit.

Katie's hips bucked up automatically. She felt like her entire body was on fire, sparking from the place where Effy's lips touched her.

Effy pulled back and licked her lips, humming contentedly as she tasted the sweet tangy taste that was Katie's very essence. She focused her eyes on the glorious sight before her and licked her lips again. "Fuck me, you're gorgeous," she murmured before surging forward again and licking the length of Katie's pussy with the flat of her tongue.

Effy's moan as she tasted her vibrated through Katie's cunt and filtered through her, sending a shiver up her spine and desire burning through her. She needed more. She hadn't thought she'd be ready for this yet, but she loved Effy and Effy was – Fuck. Effy was flicking her tongue against her clit.

Effy let her tongue explore as she savoured the taste of Katie. She left no place untouched as she lavished attention between Katie's legs. Now that she had tasted her, she wasn't sure she ever wanted to stop.

Katie's hand tangled in Effy's hair, holding her close as her hips bucked up of their own accord. The sensations running through her were nothing short of explosive and she wasn't going to last long if Effy kept at her like this, but she didn't fucking care. It was mind-blowing. "Fuck, Ef!" she moaned as she felt herself quickly approaching the edge.

Katie calling her name only spurred Effy on. She nipped at Katie's clit with her teeth, then sucked it into her mouth.

"God! Fuck! I'm goooonnaaa...fuck...Efffffy! I'm gonna cuuuuuuum –"

Effy resumed licking all around Katie's cunt as she felt her girlfriend's legs start to shake. She didn't stop as Katie's back arched off the bed and her hand tangled even tighter in her hair.

Katie's mind ceased to function as she exploded into the most intense orgasm she'd ever felt. She was unaware of her body or her actions or her thoughts or of anything at all beyond the sensation of Effy's tongue on her and the massive waves of orgasm that were crashing down on her.

.

.

Effy brought Katie down slowly, but even still, when she scooted back up the bed having licked her lips and cleaned her face with the sheet a little, Katie was still lying there in a daze.

Effy smiled down at her, taking a moment to just let her eyes trace over Katie's beautiful face. She'd never seen her more serene...or perhaps serene wasn't quite the right word. More like blissed out and loved up.

She stroked Katie's hair softly. "You okay?"

She kissed Katie tenderly, and Katie finally responded, her lips meeting Effy's with a sudden intensity.

Katie shuddered as she tasted herself on Effy's lips and her tongue. She felt almost surreal as she kissed her in her post-orgasm daze. It took her a minute to properly realise what she was doing and what had just happened. When she did, she broke away from Effy and smiled at her. "You're amazing, Ef," she murmured, unable to take her eyes off of Effy's stunning blue ones.

She felt herself get lost for a minute as Effy's eyes bored into her, caring visible in them. Katie took in her whole face. She looked happy and healthy. She'd truly changed and Katie could see it written on her face.

"I love you," Katie whispered, unable to hold it in any longer.

Effy froze. Her jaw set and her eyebrows furrowed. She pulled back, and Katie could practically see her recoiling emotionally as well.

"No, Effy, don't!" she said, voice stern. "Effy, don't you fucking dare!" she added, sounding a bit more frantic as Effy climbed off the bed and pulled her dress back on. She stood up quickly and pulled the sheet off the bed, tugging angrily when it got stuck at the bottom of the bed a bit, then wrapped it around her. "Effy, I –"

"Don't say it again. Don't!" Effy said, backing away towards a corner of the room.

"Ef –"

"No!" she shouted, fear evident in your voice. "People who say they love me always leave me. ALWAYS! I can't have you leave me, Katie. Please!" Her eyes were wide and pleading as they met Katie's, and Katie felt her heart break a little.

"I'm not going to leave you, Ef. I'd never leave you."

Effy shook her head. "You're just saying that. Anyone who's ever claimed to love me...Anyone I've ever...They've all left me, Katie! All of them! Tony left, my dad left, my mum's here but she may as well have left for the amount that she's mentally been in this house in the past year! And Freddie and Cook...They all thought they knew me and none of them did, but you...If you leave me..." Effy faded out and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't deal with this. She'd been dreading those words from Katie because she knew it only meant that Katie would leave. Even if her heart had soared at hearing the words, her mind had frozen in terror.

"Why would I leave you? Give me one good reason you believe that I'd leave you, Ef? I fucking LOVE you! You! The you that I've got to properly know over the past few months. The you that I've seen grow and change into someone that's better than this. You're better than someone who runs from love, Ef, and I love you. I can't pretend I don't when I do any longer! I've wanted to say it for weeks, and I couldn't but after today...After what happened at school...I can't deny it. Don't make me deny it. I'm not going anywhere," Katie pleaded, moving closer and closer to Effy who was now stationery in her corner, back against the wall. "You've changed, I've changed, and I love you...All of you. Please, let me love you, Ef," she whispered the last words as she reached Effy, and opened her arms to her.

Effy felt her brain rage in inner turmoil, but her heart knew exactly what it wanted, and at Katie's words it had started to pound out its own message of love against the inside of Effy's ribcage. It was her heart that made her surge forward into Katie's arms. It was the anxiety in her mind that made her cling to Katie so tightly she was probably going to bruise her. "Don't leave me. Please."

"I won't," Katie murmured into Effy hair, stroking it softly.

"I can't – I can't say it, Katie...I can't –"

"Shhh," Katie soothed. "I don't need to hear it. I just needed to tell you."

She felt Effy nod against her chest.

"Let's get back in bed, okay?" she coaxed.

Effy nodded again. She let Katie lead her back to bed, then snuggled tightly against her, clinging to her like her life depended on it. Katie was right about one thing, she knew as they lay there, Katie whispering comforting nothings into her hair and calmingly rubbing circles on her back, Katie had changed, and she was fucking incredible.

.

.

It was dark in her room when Effy awoke. The red glowing numbers of the alarm clock on her bedside table informed her that it was just past two in the morning. She and Katie must have fallen asleep.

Effy's mind began to race at the thought of Katie. Katie who had said she loved her. Katie whom she...Effy took a deep breath and felt Katie curled protectively around her.

It hit her then, just what had made her react like she had earlier, more so even than the reasons she'd given Katie at the time. She was scared that she herself hadn't changed enough. She wasn't sure she deserved Katie's love. With her parents, they were supposed to love her, she was owed their love by her birthright, or that was the theory at least. Her dad had already shown that that love could be taken away and turned into hostility and her mum...Well, she still wasn't convinced by the recent changes she'd seen in her mum. Her brother was supposed to love her, but he'd left and hadn't come back despite things spiralling downwards. Freddie and Cook and even JJ...she may have encouraged them, but she knew deep down that what they really felt wasn't true love, so it didn't matter to her whether she deserved their love or not. With Katie...With Katie there was no doubting the sincerity. She could see the love burning in her eyes, she could feel the purity of it in her soul, and even now in this protective embrace from her slumbering lover she felt the love emanating from her. And she just couldn't bring herself to believe that she deserved a love like that. What if the love she felt back for Katie wasn't the same? What if it wasn't good enough? What if it wasn't real enough? She couldn't break Katie's heart. She couldn't make Katie leave her. And yes, she realised, she _did_ love her. She couldn't say it. It scared her shitless just to think it, but she couldn't deny it. Not anymore.

But what if it wasn't enough?

She should let Katie go. Maybe Katie wouldn't leave her, but maybe she should leave Katie. If you love someone let them go, right?

She started to slide stealthily to the other side of the bed, but Katie's arm tightened around her.

"Don't you fucking dare, Stonem. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you," Katie's voice was sleepy but firm.

Effy turned slowly in Katie's arms to find dark eyes watching her, barely visible by the faint light coming in through the window from the street.

Katie looked into Effy's wide eyes and sighed. "I know you, Ef. Don't run from me. Don't run from this. I'm not Freddie or Cook or Tony or your mum or your dad. I'm me, and I know how far you've come. I know how far I've come, and I know I couldn't have done it without you. We're good together, Ef. I know it's taken me forever to tell you that, but it's true."

Effy felt herself melt at Katie's words, smirking slightly at the sexy husk in her voice from having just woken up.

"Promise me you won't run."

Effy settled back down in Katie's arms and nodded. "Promise," she agreed.

Her anxieties still raged inside her, but hearing Katie's voice, being there in her arms, she felt stronger. "Tell me we'll work out?"

Katie smiled, then kissed her tenderly. "You already know we will. You're annoyingly all-knowing, remember?"

Effy let out a small laugh. With it, it felt like a weight was lifted off her chest. She nodded. "Tell me again anyway?"

"Effy Stonem, I love you and I love being with you. We'll work out. We'll make sure we have a happy ending. I think we both fucking deserve it," Katie murmured, any hints of insecurities she might've had melting away.

Effy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that Katie believed what she said, and that made her believe it more too. When she opened her eyes again, she found Katie still watching her.

"You're amazing, Katie Fitch."

Katie smiled. "You better believe it, babes."


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is, the epilogue, as promised, finally. It's only been over a year since I started writing this thing, lol. I won't bore you here, as I've added a note at the end, but I just wanted to say that I hope you've all enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**And of course, the standard...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters. **

**Now on to the...**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue.**

"Cook get your lazy arse down here!" Katie hollered up the stairs.

"Right, yes, coming my sexy little impatient muff-muncher," he called back sounding rushed.

Katie rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Why did we say he could live with us again?"

Effy smirked and wrapped her arm around Katie's waist. "Because you secretly love it when he hits on you, and he needed a place to stay."

Katie sighed again. "I suppose."

Effy tugged her closer and Katie went, faking minor resistance. Effy kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Excellent, just in time for the show, then," Cook said, emerging at the bottom of the stairs panting slightly.

Katie groaned as she pulled away from Effy's inviting lips. "Incorrigible perv." She looked at him, only to find that his shirt was still only half tucked in and his tie was a mess.

"Really?"

Cook looked down at himself as he slung his suit jacket over one shoulder. "What?"

Katie just shook her head and walked away. "You fix him!" she called over her shoulder to Effy.

Effy smirked in amusement again. "Might want to finish tucking in that shirt. And quick. You know Katie's going to kill you if we're late."

"Bloody weddings," Cook muttered, as he set about tucking his shirt in properly. "At least I'm basically guaranteed a shag. Plenty of fit lonely birds who're just looking for a bit of comforting in the arms of the Cookie Monster."

"Don't you mean 'on the cock of the Cookie Monster'?" Effy shot back, trying to repress her amusement.

"First in my arms, then on my cock. Sure." Cook grinned devilishly.

Effy rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "Come on then."

Cook had proved a truer friend than either Katie or Effy had ever anticipated. After they'd come out at school Freddie had taken it badly, confronting Effy and calling her a whore among other things. Before Katie could step in and wring his neck (which she'd threatened –and fully intended - to do), Cook had stepped in and punched him, fury seething off of him in waves.

Katie and Effy had stood there shell-shocked (along with Emily, Naomi, and everyone else in the hallway at that time), but Cook closed his eyes took a few deep breaths, and through gritted teeth had growled, "You don't fuck with true love, mate. You leave them alone." Then he'd turned a smile on Katie and Effy offered each of them an arm and said, "Shall we, ladies? I think it's time to move on to somewhere where people are more open minded and accepting. Don't you?"

Wordlessly, and still somewhat in shock, Katie and Effy had taken his arms and let him lead them out of the school. Naomi and Emily had followed and they'd bunked off the rest of the day, hanging out in the park sharing a few spliffs and a bottle of vodka.

He'd been their biggest supporter ever since.

"James if you're not outside waiting for us by the curb when we get there, I'm going to kick your arse from here to Antarctica."

"I'm really glad it's not just me she threatens like that," Cook murmured, voice full of mirth.

Katie hung up the phone with her brother and glared. "Well, he's had plenty of time to get ready since you took so fucking long. You're boys, for fuck's sake. What do you have to do besides put on your suit and run a brush through your hair?"

Cook was about to protest that there was rather a lot that went in to making himself look quite so fucking good, thank you very much, when they rounded the corner and he spotted a rather miserable looking James tugging at his collar as he trudged towards the street corner and burst out laughing.

Katie spotted him too, and hurried her steps, Effy and Cook sweeping after her. "Oh, God, speaking of hair, you _did_ remember to brush yours, right, James?"

James scowled at her and tugged at his collar again, moving to loosen his tie. "I still don't understand why I fucking have to go." He was not a fan of wearing suits.

"Because you were invited and she loves you and she'll be disappointed if you're not there," Katie reprimanded him, swatting his hand away and straightening his tie before running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to smooth it.

"Mate, you're forgetting about all the fit birds that're gonna be there!" Cook encouraged.

"Cook!" Katie shot him a warning glare. "He's only fifteen for fuck's sakes. He should not be thinking about getting laid."

"What cause you were so virginal at fifteen?" Cook challenged, earning him a hard smack on the arm.

Effy could only chuckle as her girlfriend then gave James a sturdy whack upside the head as he snickered.

"A little support would be nice," Katie said, looking pointedly at her.

"James, do your sister a favour and don't tell her when you get laid. She doesn't want to know. Cook...It's not nice to point out that Katie's not virginal."

Katie's mouth fell open in shock. "Bitch," she muttered, sulking to herself before turning in a huff and walking away without them.

"Better go after her," Cook advised.

"Shag her into a better mood!" James added, calling after them.

Effy laughed to herself as she caught up with Katie and grabbed her wrist, slowing her down a bit. "I'm not going to lie to the boy."

"I wasn't a slag," Katie grumbled.

"Nobody suggested you were," Effy replied, placing a soft kiss on Katie's cheek. "Relax. Today's going to go perfectly. And you look fucking stunning. Have I mentioned that?"

Katie had to smile at that. "Maybe once or twice. Feel free to do so again."

"You look fucking stunning, Katie Fitch."

"Fucking right, I do. You look pretty fucking incredible yourself," Katie replied, glancing at her girlfriend and letting her eyes trail up and down her gorgeous form.

"Eye fucking only leads to actual fucking. Surely you know that by now," Effy murmured, her voice growing huskier as she took in the hungry way that Katie was looking at her.

Katie sighed heavily. "No time. Got to pick up your mum still, remember?"

Katie was still only just on speaking terms with her parents. Well, not her parents. More like her mum, since her dad sent her a cheque every month and called whenever he could.

Jenna was finally starting to come around to Katie and Emily being gay, but Katie had a sneaking suspicion it was only because her dad had threatened divorce in the end if she hadn't at least attempted to make peace with her daughters.

James, on the other hand, had been thrilled that he had two lesbian sisters, not just one, and, after incurring the wrath of his mother one too many times for saying he didn't think there was anything wrong with it, had run away to Naomi's house and taken up a semi-permanent residence there. Or, well, at least he'd stayed over as often as he could get away with it until Jenna had calmed a bit.

As much as a perverted worm as he could be, neither Emily nor Katie had had the heart to send him away, especially when he was so supportive of them both in his own annoying way.

He'd even sought refuge at Effy's a few times when he thought he was being unjustly sent to the naughty bar.

As a result, he'd become the favourite little pest of both Gina and Anthea, and Cook had practically adopted him as a brother.

There was really no way that he was going to be left off the guest list for the wedding.

"Well aren't you all looking gorgeous. Let me get a picture," Anthea fussed over them, and it was Effy's turn to grimace over a family member.

"Mum, stop, honestly."

"It won't kill you to smile just once." Anthea waved her away. "You smile all the time at Katie. I've seen it. Now come on. One with you and Katie and then one with the four of you. James don't scowl."

Effy sighed, but Katie pulled her to her, wrapping a warm arm around her waist. "Come on. We've got that frame we need a picture for."

Effy glanced down at Katie, and saw the loving look in her eyes. It was all it took for her to give in. She smiled towards the camera and waited for the click indicating that the picture had been taken.

"There. That wasn't so painful, now, was it? I should send your bastard father a copy. Rub it in how well we're doing without him. Right you boys get in the picture, too, now."

"Only if you'll let me take one of you with these gorgeous girls," Cook said with a cheeky wink. "You're too lovely not to get your picture taken, too, Anthea."

"James Cook if you try hitting on me one more time I'll cut off your balls. Now smile," Anthea retorted, but she couldn't help being a little chuffed.

Effy hadn't trusted her mother's turnaround from alcoholic do-nothing to actual parent again. Some small, naive part of her had hoped that it would last, but she didn't realistically expect it to.

Truth was, if it wasn't for Katie, she probably wouldn't have given her mother the chance to prove her wrong.

Anthea had sobered, though. Not only that, but she hadn't batted an eye at the fact that her daughter had actually settled down with someone, a girl no less. Anthea liked Katie. She respected her. She recognised that Katie was a good influence on Effy.

Anthea had gotten back on her feet, started going to work again, made her court dates, paid her fines, paid attention to her treatment plan and followed it to the letter. She'd been completely sober for over a year. The day she'd realised she could make it on her own she'd kicked Effy and Katie lovingly out of the house. They'd done more than enough for her, she'd said. They needed to go breathe their own air and live their own lives. "Go back and stay where you were before. You were happy there. I know you were."

They hadn't. They'd found their own place. Between the cheques from Rob and the money they put together from the part time jobs they'd gotten, they'd been able to afford a small but cosy flat. As soon as Anthea'd found out, she'd started giving them money every month as well. She'd even sucked it up and gone to Effy's dad to demand that he pay for his daughter's university education.

Effy and Katie never commented that the cheque's he sent were somehow enough to pay the tuition for two, and Anthea never said how much she told Jim Effy's education cost.

They did weekly dinners with Anthea these days. Well, it had started with just Anthea, and had grown to include Naomi, Emily, and Cook among others. Effy had to admit that her relationship with her mother had never been stronger.

"You look nervous," Effy commented.

"Nice to see you, too," Naomi retorted.

"Where's Ems?" Katie demanded.

"Is anybody happy to see me?" Naomi asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am!" Cook offered, grinning from behind Effy and Katie.

"You look gorgeous," Katie relented, leaning up to kiss Naomi on the cheek. "Sorry. You know I just want to see my sister."

"Yeah, well, your sister's not the one being driven up the wall by her mum," Naomi sulked. "Honestly, for a woman who's so laid back about everything else, she's ridiculously high strung today."

"Wouldn't you be in her position, dear?" Anthea asked, stepping forward and greeting Naomi with a hug.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "I guess."

"Woah! You look really fuckable!" James piped up, finally making his way through everyone else to see Naomi for the first time.

Katie smacked him upside the head, and Naomi reached out to ruffle his hair.

"What? It's a compliment!" he defended himself, glaring at his sister.

"No, a compliment is something like 'you look beautiful, Naomi,'" Effy corrected him.

"You know, I used to think having two big sisters was bad. Four's worse," James grumbled, tugging at his tie.

Katie slapped his hand away. "Stop it. You're going to mess it up again," she scolded.

"See?" James sighed.

"Come on, mate. Let's go find Kieran. See if he can use any help," Cook suggested, putting his arm around James's shoulder and guiding him away from the girls who he knew wouldn't stop. "Weddings, mate. It drives girls crazy."

"Girls are always crazy," James muttered and Cook laughed.

"Crazier than normal."

"So where's the blushing bride?" Anthea asked once the boys had wondered off.

"She's down that hall. Second door on the left," Naomi informed them. "Ems is with her."

They'd been ecstatic when Gina'd given them the news. She was engaged. Kieran had actually gotten down on one knee, even (and they'd giggled imagining it).

When they'd gotten the wedding invitation in the post two months later, they'd known it was coming. Hell, they'd helped put half of them in their envelopes.

Gina and Katie had become thick as thieves as they'd planned for it, as Naomi had been rather unhelpful and Emily had been a bit more interested in spending time with Naomi. As it was, Gina had more or less adopted Katie and Effy as other daughters anyway.

Naomi was her mum's maid of honour, of course, and Emily had been asked to be a bridesmaid, which she'd excitedly accepted.

Katie and Effy had been general support in the wedding planning and preparations, and Katie couldn't help feeling like she still needed to be around, making sure everyone was okay and everything was in place.

All Effy could think was thank God it was a small wedding. She'd have to try to convince Katie to keep their wedding small...assuming things ever went that way. Thinking things like that were getting less scary for her by the day.

"Emsy you look stunning!" Katie declared, pausing in the doorway, and leaning against it happily.

Effy came up and wrapped an arm around Katie's waist and took in Emily standing there in her dark green bridesmaid dress that matched the one Naomi was wearing. "I agree," she said.

Emily blushed and came to hug them both tightly.

"And what about me? You're supposed to compliment the bride on her wedding day," Gina's voice rang out.

Katie looked over her sister's shoulder, seeing Gina in her gown for the first time since they'd initially tried it on.

"Oh, Gina, you look perfect!" she gushed, untangling herself from her sister's embrace to run and greet the bride.

The dress was simple yet elegant, with fine stitching of delicate flowers around the top and old style buttons on the back. It suited Gina perfectly.

"You don't think the makeup's a bit much?" Gina asked, turning to face the mirror.

"No. Not at all. You're gorgeous!" Katie assured her. "Emily you've got the flowers?" Katie inquired her sister over her shoulder as she inspects Gina's hair that's been done up in pinned curls with little white flowers stuck in it, fixing a stray strand here and there.

"They're on the table," Emily nodded to where two small bouquets and one larger one were laying.

"Oh, they're lovely. Even prettier than I thought they'd be," Katie said, rushing over to the table to examine them.

"Everything's come together wonderfully," Gina agreed.

"Right, well, we should probably leave the bride and the bridesmaids to their last minute preparations and go find the boys and find ourselves some seats.

"There's places saved right up front for you lot. You're family, after all," Gina informed them with a smile.

Effy paused in the doorway after her mother left and looked back to find Katie still fussing over both Gina and Emily.

"Kieran wants to know if we're all set," Naomi said, appearing just beside her.

"Katie?" Effy asked the one person she knew would really have to give the go ahead.

"You're both sure everything's okay?" Katie demanded of Gina and Emily.

"Stop fussing, dear. You've done a lovely job of helping me get things together. Now go relax. Enjoy the show. I did tell you me and Kieran wrote our own vows, didn't I?" Gina replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Effy met Katie's eyes and they both started to laugh as they imagined their former form teacher attempting to come up with appropriate wedding vows. It should indeed be a show.

Katie crossed to Effy and took her hand as Naomi shuffled into the room.

"Let's go find our seats," Effy coaxed.

"She's a beautiful bride," Katie said as she and Effy made their way down the hallway. "Do you think –" She cut herself off. She didn't want to bring this up. She didn't want to pressure Effy. It was something she'd learned long ago was a bad idea.

"You'll make an even more beautiful bride," Effy replied, anticipating the end of her question. She knew her girlfriend well. She knew how her brain worked.

Katie halted in place jerking Effy back to face her with their joined hands. When Effy looked at her, she found Katie regarding her with wide eyes. "You mean it? Wait, do you mean with –"

"Katie Fitch, if you don't know that I'm madly in love with you by now, then I think we have issues," Effy murmured, pulling Katie in close and kissing her tenderly.

"Stop, you'll smudge my lipstick," Katie complained a moment later, but she stole an extra kiss anyway, and Effy saw the blush and the smile on her face as she pulled away.

"And yes. I meant it," Effy informed her as she took her hand again and pulled her towards the doors to where the ceremony would be held.

The ceremony was perfect, and neither Kieran nor Gina could wipe the smiles from their faces. Even Naomi managed to not scowl the entire time (grinning like a sappy idiot more like, Katie thought smugly).

Kieran, remarkably, made it through his vows with only one misplaced "fuck" that earned a chuckle from Gina and almost uncontrollable laughter from James until Katie put her hand firmly over his mouth and threatened to kick the shit out of him if he didn't shut up.

They were herded out to the reception area, a collection of tables outside with double doors that opened in to the bar area. It was low-key and intimate and the alcohol flowed freely as music floated through the air. The English weather cooperated, for once, so the tents that they'd had on stand-by weren't needed. The small dance floor set up by the tables was rarely empty.

Effy, for one, was happy to share dance after dance with Katie.

They were halfway through the evening when Naomi came and dragged Effy away from Katie, leaving the twins to dance with Cook on the dance floor.

"Can I help you, Campbell?"

"Stop pretending like you can't survive five seconds without touching Katie. You'll live. Now fucking come here," Naomi insisted, dragging her into the building and back to the room where Gina had gotten ready for the ceremony earlier that day.

"What is it, Naomi?" she demanded.

Naomi looked around, checking to make sure that no one else was nearby, then reached into a purse she'd apparently stashed in the room earlier and pulled out a ring box.

Effy's eyes widened automatically. "You're proposing?"

Naomi grinned broadly, her smile practically beaming off her face. "I already did."

"What?"

Effy had to admit that not many things caught her off guard, but this did.

"Two nights ago. Emily insisted that we not tell anyone. She didn't want to steal my mum's thunder, but I just couldn't not tell someone!" Naomi replied, opening the ring case and picking out a thin, elegant band with a single fairly small diamond set on it. She slipped over her finger and admired the look, still grinning like an idiot.

Effy reached out and took Naomi's hand to examine the ring closer. "It's gorgeous," she replied.

"Emily's is here," Naomi said, pulling her hand free and reaching into the purse again, producing a second ring box and opening it to reveal a ring identical to her own. "We're going to have them engraved on the inside."

"With what?"

"Be brave," Naomi replied, a nostalgic smile spreading across her face.

Effy raised an eyebrow but said nothing. It obviously meant something important to them both. "Does Katie know?"

Naomi shook her head. "Emily's going to tell her tonight after Gina and Kieran head off for their romantic night at their hotel."

"Naomi! You do realise that Katie's going to kill me if she finds out that I knew her sister was engaged before she did!"

"I'm sorry! I had to tell someone! You and Katie are my best friends and I knew Emily wanted to tell Katie, so I had to tell you!" Naomi replied defensively. "I'm so happy. I can't even...I know I was grumpy earlier, but I was only grumpy because I couldn't tell anyone! Effy –"

"Okay, okay." Effy had to smile. Naomi was just so adorably in love. There was a time she'd have rolled her eyes, but not since she'd experienced love first hand with Katie. Sometimes, there was someone in the world for you that just made things different. She'd learned that first hand, and knew herself to be a better person for it. "Emily better tell Katie soon, though."

"Emily better tell me what?" Katie asked, peering into the room. Her eyes went from Effy to Naomi to the ring box in Naomi's hand and her jaw fell open.

"What's going on?" Emily stuck her head into the room around her sister's. "Oh."

Effy watched a smile spread over Emily's face as she noted the ring box as well.

"Emily Jane Fitch, do you have something to tell me? Because you'd better start talking right now!" Katie turned on her sister.

Emily rolled her eyes, still unable to contain her smile and pushed past Katie to stand beside Naomi, slipping one arm around her waist as she reached for the ring with her other hand. Naomi helped her slip it on her finger. "We're engaged, Katie," Emily said, looking up into Naomi's eyes with all the love in the world.

"You're what? And you didn't tell me?" Katie demanded, rushing to her sister and Naomi and wrapping them both in a bear hug.

Emily laughed softly. "Sorry. We wanted today to be about Gina."

"But I'm your sister," Katie protested, her voice muffled as she continued to hold on to Naomi and Emily. "And I'm so fucking happy for you both."

Naomi and Effy had to laugh then, too.

"Wait! Let me see the ring!" Katie said, suddenly realising that she hadn't seen it yet. She stepped back from Emily and Naomi far enough that they could both present their hands and examined the rings closely. "Aww, they're lovely. Perfect for you both."

"We're going to get them engraved with the words 'be brave' soon."

"So when did you get engaged? Naomi, you proposed? How did you do it? Why didn't you tell me you were going to propose?"

"You might need to stop asking questions so that they can answer them," Effy teased gently, reaching out to her girlfriend and tugging her towards her so that she could wrap her arms around her from behind.

Naomi snorted, but Katie ignored her, turning up to steal a quick kiss from Effy.

"You were going to tell me, weren't you?"

"And steal Emily's thunder? Not a chance," Effy replied, kissing Katie's cheek. She knew better than to do that to either of the Fitch twins.

"I asked her two nights ago," Naomi said when Katie turned her attention back to her.

"How? What'd you say?"

"She took me out to that hill, you know the one we used to go to in college and smoke spliffs that looks out over Bristol, and we watched the sun set together and shared a bottle of wine like old times, and then, once the stars had come out, she produced a single rose stem and in it she'd stuck the ring and she offered it to me so I could see it and she asked me to marry her," Emily supplied, alternating between looking at her sister and glancing lovingly at Naomi.

Effy felt Katie lean further into her arms, and knew she'd melted at the story.

"But what exactly did she say?" Katie persisted.

Emily looked to Naomi to answer that one. She could never relay the words exactly as Naomi had said them, but she had no doubt that her fiancée knew them by heart.

"You once told me to be brave, Ems. Well this is me, being brave, asking you to be my wife, for all the world to see and be jealous of. You asked me once to want you back, but the truth is I haven't stopped wanting you back since we were twelve years old. Emily Fitch, will you marry me?" Naomi said. "I believe those were my exact words," she added, blushing slightly as she looked down at Emily.

So that was what the being brave was all about, then, Effy thought. Cute. Very cute.

"Ems, what'd you say back?" Katie asked, sounding a little choked up.

Effy shook her head gently with a smile on her lips. "I'm sure Emily will give you all the details tomorrow, but if we all keep hiding in here for much longer, Gina's apt to come looking for us."

"And you know how annoying she is about noticing things you don't want her to," Naomi added.

They all nodded in agreement. They'd all experienced that from Gina at one time or another.

"Guess we'd better put these back for now," Emily said, sighing reluctantly and taking her ring off, setting it carefully back in its box.

"Not for much longer, and then we get to wear them for the rest of our lives," Naomi assured, her, taking her own ring off and putting it in its box as well before pulling Emily in for a tender kiss.

Katie looked at Effy as Naomi and Emily broke apart and put the ring boxes back in Naomi's purse, and she couldn't help dreaming of a proposal coming her way one day.

"We'll see you two out there?" Naomi said as she led Emily back out of the room.

Effy nodded in agreement. "We'll be there soon."

Effy turned back to Katie once they'd left. "So it seems marriage is in the air," she mused, looking down into her girlfriend's gorgeous brown eyes.

"I guess so," Katie agreed, finding herself getting sucked in to Effy's stunning blue eyes. She reached her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her in close and leaning in for a kiss that Effy was all too happy to indulge her with.

"You ever think about us? Getting married. Being together forever. All that stuff," Effy asked even though she knew the answer.

She watched the pretty blush spread across Katie's cheeks before she nodded.

"Good," Effy said, grinning down at her before kissing her deeply.

On automatic, her hands started to roam up and down Katie's sides and back, feeling each muscle and curve beneath the silky fabric of her dress.

Katie held Effy a little tighter, feeling the flames of passion that Effy never failed to ignite inside of her starting to heat up. "God, Ef, if you're not careful I'm not gonna let you leave this room."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Effy asked breathlessly against Katie's lips, walking her backwards until Katie's back hit a wall and then sliding a leg in between hers.

"Depends on how much you mind getting caught by Gina or your mum or my sister," Katie murmured back between kisses.

"Wouldn't be the first time. For any of them," Effy pointed out, moving her attention from Katie's lips to her neck as her hands found the hem of her skirt.

Katie gasped as Effy nipped at her collarbone. "True."

"We should probably close the door if we're going to take this much further, though," Effy mused, her tongue flicking against Katie's pulse point.

Katie let out a low laugh. "Probably."

Effy pushed off of Katie, turned and walked to the door, pausing when she reached it to look back at her girlfriend, already breathless against the wall. She couldn't have looked sexier if she tried. She grinned wickedly and shut the door before walking back to Katie slowly, unzipping her dress as she did so, letting it drop to the floor just before she reached her.

Katie's breath caught in her throat as she took in her incredibly sexy and half naked girlfriend. She heard music drifting in from the reception. She held out a hand to Effy. "Dance with me, Ef?" she offered, a coy grin on her face.

"Always," Effy murmured before slamming their lips together passionately, one simple word promising Katie the world.

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I just have a few words I want to say here at the end. **

**Firstly, I want to give a shout out to HyperFitched who has really taken up the Keffy love banner and run with it, for which I am endlessly delighted. There's nothing quite like reading her artistically crafted words bringing beautiful stories of Naomily and Keffy to life for this fandom.**

**Secondly, I want to say thanks to FitchSwitch without whom I might not have gotten a lot of what I've written recently done. She's an awesome friend, and I'm really lucky that fandom gave me a chance to meet her. **

**Lastly, I want to thank all of you readers, whether you commented or favourited or story alerted this or none of the above, for following this story to the very end even though the writing of it spanned over a year.** **It wouldn't have happened without you. **

**Thanks for coming along for the ride. My days in fandom are more or less over, I'm sad to say, but I'm sure I'll linger here and there with a random update of a story or a review for something I'm reading. I do still love the characters, which I hope has come across in my work. Katie, Effy, Emily and Naomi especially, who, luckily enough, were the biggest stars of this story.**

**Thanks for all the support. **

**xxxxx**


End file.
